If I can't have you
by Birgitta Snyder
Summary: After an attack by Nykoraptors in the Badlands, Skye is badly injured and comes face to face with Lucas once again. As Lucas tends to Skye's wounds, forbidden and impossible emotions develop. But how can their love survive the actions of the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucas:**

Unable to move any further, I come to a limping stop. I don't look back. There is no need. They won't be coming after me. She won't be coming after me. My father needs her and she has made her feelings towards me quite clear. She meant to kill me. What thoughts went through her minds as she pulled the trigger, as she saw me fall, and as she realized that I had survived?

I find a rock to sit down on. It's not safe to stop in the open jungle surrounded by winged and four-legged carnivores, but it can't be helped. The bullets have to come out, the wounds have to be closed up, and the pain has to be managed. I can feel myself slipping. There is shaking, aching, nausea; however, this is not the worst. The worst are the thoughts, the never ending thoughts of my father… and of her.

With a knife, I dig out the bullet lodged in my side. I should be screaming with pain. I should be unable to sit up as straight. I am cutting open my flesh and prying out a bullet yet, I make no sound. I don't even flinch. The body can be ruled, controlled. It's my mind that I can't control. First, there was the unlimited love from my mother. Then, there was the unearthly hate for my father. And now… now, there is also her.

She was just supposed to be a pawn; someone to use, someone easily disposed of and easily forgotten. Mira had told me about her and I was immediately interested in meeting this girl who so fearlessly moved among camps and through dinosaur infested territories. I had it all planned out; what to say and how to convince her to do my bidding. Yet, I was so unprepared. It had hit me right away, as soon as I saw her, watching from a shadowy place. Then, I made myself known and her penetrating eyes met mine. She appealed to me instantly like no one else has. I look at this beautiful girl as someone worthy of being by my side, which I'd never thought possible. Perhaps, it is her confidence around me and her apparent lack of admiration in my achievements. Even in the Sixers' camp with her mother held prisoner, she still talked to me with defiance and smirked at my technological accomplishments. She had held her head up high and she had only submitted once I threatened her mother's life.

I don't want to hurt her, yet I have had to so many times; both by words and actions. Her defiance, lack of respect, and betrayal has forced me to hurt her. If only she would have bent to my will, done as I asked, be who I wanted her to be, then I wouldn't have lost this battle with my father, she wouldn't have shot me, and she wouldn't be returning right now to that idiot Shannon boy.

In jealous anger, I pull out the second bullet harder than I had intended and the pain shoots out with such intensity that it almost has me lose consciousness. "Damn it! I did everything right," I yell with conviction even as I know that I am lying.

I didn't do everything right. I allowed myself to be teased, persuaded, and tricked. Even as I knew she was untruthful, I followed along because I didn't want to believe my own reasoning. Years of planning ruined because of her. Yet… she rejects my affection and still I want her, she betrays me and still I want her, she shoots me and still I want her.

"Damn it!" I curse again and birds take off into flight from a nearby tree.

With shaky fingers, I close up the gun wounds, but the wounds go deeper than what I can sew. In one sweep, I empty my cup and the concentrated liquid quickly spreads throughout. I slide off the rock and down to the ground as the organic pain reliever from an indigenous plant begins to work. It's a risk to numb myself. In this state, I can't even lift my knife in defense, take off running, or even stand up. Still, I have no choice. If I am to survive, if I am to reunite with the Sixers, and if I am ever to defeat my father, I have to heal and regain my strength. Besides, the liquid numbs more than just the flesh and I want to be numb once again. I want to be the man I was before I met her; before I heard her confident voice, before I stared into those steadfast eyes, and before I began to have all these desires. Before her, my mission was set and I knew my purpose in life. Now, everything is muddy and distorted. I don't even recognize myself anymore. I had been so close to my goal. Terra nova had been mine. My father was defeated and I had proven to be the strongest. Then, she ruined it all. She had promised me her affection, her companionship, her nearness, and I wanted it so badly that I had risked it all. It had all been a trick. She betrayed me again and even aimed to kill me.

The trees around me start to blend together into a mixture of green shades and my head falls towards the grassy floor. As my mind slips away, one last thought enters and makes perfect sense: The Sixers will go to the Badlands and so will my father. There, away from Terra nova and her, there will be no distractions and I will finally be able to beat him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skye:**

"No, absolutely not, Skye. It is too dangerous."

Taylor glares down at me with stern eyes that would have most Terra nova residents trembling. Not me, I have a way with him. I have always had a way with him but especially now after everything that has happened. I contemplate using my well rehearsed response designed to convince him but I don't. Instead, I look around at the ongoing restoration. The attack was a brutal one and it is going to take time to rebuild. With Hope plaza down, the restoration is going to take even longer and then there is the other kind of damage, the kind of damage that can't be restored with physical labor and materials.

Taylor examines me like only he can and then verbalizes the reason for his hesitation. "Skye, I can't let you come. How can I justify such a risk to your mother? You are all that she has left."

The double meaning hangs in the air; I am all that Taylor has left as well. With his wife gone, Lucas missing once again, and Washington killed; I am the closest he has to family. I don't mind him seeing me like this. In fact, I rejoice. The weeks following the uncovering of my treachery, he hadn't spoken a word to me and each day I had suffered. His silence was worse than any other punishment. I had wanted to tell him that I was sorry. I had wanted to console him about Lucas. I had wanted to be one he could open his heart to. Lucas was right on one thing; Taylor is like a father and I care for him. I also know that there is a lot of love in Taylor; for me and even for Lucas. Taylor may not want these feelings for his homicidal son, but they are there nonetheless. If only Lucas could have seen this. If only Lucas could have reached out to his father. If only Lucas had not…

"Skye? What's wrong?"

I blink surprised and embarrassed. Taylor had been talking to me and I had been lost once again in daydreaming. Like it isn't bad enough that my nights are full of dreams of remembrance, my days are equally crowded and there seem to be nothing that I can do about it.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was thinking about… you don't want to know what I was thinking about," I assure him, looking down at my nervous hands.

Taylor nods, the movement of his head causes the silver in his hair to sparkle in the sunlight, and he grasps my hands in a fatherly fashion. "I am not going to tell you no, Skye. I am simply going to beg you to consider the danger. We don't know what awaits us in the Badlands. I can't guarantee your safety."

I try to smile confidently and hold my voice steady as I reply. "I know it will be dangerous but I want to go. I know the Sixers and I know the territory. I can be of use. Let me show you and the colony that I have real value, that I can be trusted."

"You already have, Skye."

Taylor gives me a loving stroke on the cheek as he walks past me. I glance after him but I do not pursue or offer a reply. We try not to talk about it, not even brush up against the subject. Lucas, the shooting, and his disappearance are all taboo and I understand. I saved his life, but at a costly price. Sadly, I watch as he cheerfully and optimistically stop to talk a few words to each Terra novian in his path. He gladly takes on all of our struggles and heartaches, but share none of his own.

As tears threaten to emerge, I scurry off in the opposite direction. Taylor has given his consent, reluctantly, so I need to prepare for tomorrow's convoy. We are going into the Badlands. The Sixers and what remains of Lucas' army will be there. There is even a chance that Lucas will be there. If he is, I have no doubt that he will try to harm his father again. Perhaps, he wishes to kill me too. I shot him after all and he did warn me about betraying him a second time. Despite this, I do not fear seeing him alive. I do not fear him at all.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see an arm reach out to grab me and a newly developed defense mechanism takes over. Quickly and with calculated precision, I slide out of harm's way. Then, Lucas' face, his bloody and enraged face as I shot him, flashes and a small verbal proof, a pitiful squeal to be exact, of my true and actual fear escapes.

"Skye!" Josh exclaims and signals with his hands his non-menacing intentions. "It's me. Josh."

I'm taken aback by my exaggerated reaction and laugh uneasily as I try to explain my frantic behavior. "Josh," I breathe out with relief. "I guess I am still a bit jumpy; the attack, the occupancy… Lucas. For a moment, I thought…"

"It's ok, Skye. I get it. It's going to take a while for all of us."

I look into Josh's pretty blue eyes, these eyes that I have been dreaming about for months, and I instantly feel calmer. Josh has been here for me, through many challenges and scary situations. I trust him. I rely on him. However, he won't be going with us to the Badlands. Am I really ready to do this? If just the mere thought of Lucas sends me off into a hysterical fit, what will actually seeing him do? I shake my head, even though Josh can see and must think that I have gone mad, in an effort to clear my mind. After a few deep exhales, I slowly begin to regrasp a grip on myself. I'm strong, I know this. This place has made me strong. Taylor has made me strong. Lucas has made me strong. So, Lucas or not, fear or not, I am going to the Badlands. I intend to prove that I am worthy of the second chance given to me. To save my mother, I spied for the enemy and I helped Lucas with his plan which nearly destroyed our home. I have to do this! I owe them this!

Josh is watching me, concerned and questioning, and I can see that the sadness is still there, the sadness over Kara, but I can also see that it is fading. Is he already forgetting her? Am I glad? Is it wrong to be glad?

Remembering my timeline, I signal with a subtle head movement for Josh to follow me home. "I have to tell you something," I let on, figuring that he deserves to know and also that telling Josh will prepare me for the task of telling my mother. Josh looks over, with interest and excitement, so unaware of what is to come. "I am going with Commander Taylor to the Badlands. We leave in the morning."

We have reached my bungalow and Josh stops me, his one arm out like a clothesline. "What?" His pretty face is in creases, seriously debating my sanity. "You're not a soldier. Why would you want to go and why would Commander Taylor take you with him?"

I don't think Josh understands my relationship with Taylor. No one does, no one but perhaps Lucas.

"Skye," Josh says, my name spoken with a newfound softness much like a verbal caress. He moves closer, my personal space gladly invaded. "If I ask you not to go, will you stay?"

Before I have a chance to answer, Josh moves even closer and his lip are against mine. They are as I have always imagined they would be like: soft, gentle, warm, and safe. The sounds of the restoration and the everyday commotion at Terra nova quiets as I concentrate on just feeling. The kiss, the sensation, and the accompanied emotions overtake all. All my senses focus in on the touch of Josh's lips against mine, the ever so subtle interaction with his tongue, and the exploration of my body by his wandering hands. The moment that I have dreamt of is upon me; Josh is finally mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucas:**

"What the hell happened to you?"

Mira welcomes me to the Sixers' camp in the Badlands with her normal charm. I neither have the energy nor the care for answering her so I simply move directly to the main tent. After days of walking, Mira and her attitude is the last thing that I want to deal with. My wounds are aching and the stitches on the side have torn causing fresh blood to color my already heavily stained shirt. Inside the large tent, I pour myself a glass and sit down on my simple cot set up in the upper left corner. All my research and work is stacked next to it and I force myself to give Mira a thankful nod as she enters. She glares back at me and I take a deep sip from my cup in preparation; I'm going to need it to stay calm.

"They shut down Hope plaza and our employers may all be dead," she tells me, her dark eyes changing to an even darker shade. She gives me a long stare, the anger brewing and boiling, and her mouth tightens as she waits in vain for me to respond. "This is your fault," she accuses, boldly and foolishly, when she realizes that no reply is coming. When I continue to empty my cup in silence, with a small grin, her rage deepens. "Because of you, we are all stuck here. I might never see my daughter again BECAUSE OF YOU!" She yells and slaps the cup out of my hand, just as I am about to take another sip, causing the remaining spirit to splash across the cotton fabric of the tent. "Stop drinking and answer me!"

Fuming, feeling all the anger that I have been suppressing for the last few days surface, I rise to confront her impudence. "You forget yourself, Mira. Remember who I am."

Mira huffs, like an enraged jungle cat ready to charge and kill. "I know who you are and I have not forgotten anything. If it wasn't for your high school crush, none of this would have happened. She played you and you let her."

I watch as Mira's chest heaves exaggeratedly and her nostrils expand wider than normal. Mira is out of line, my accomplishments and expertise deserve respect, but she speaks the truth. My obsession and need cost us our victory. If it hadn't been for my inclined conduct, we would still be in control of Terra nova and Hope plaza. There would be daily shipments to 2149, making us all rich, and Mira would be reunited with her daughter.

"You're right," I force myself to admit and Mira eyes me suspiciously, not trusting my words. I don't blame her for I am not inured to admitting flaw. "She betrayed me, once again, and I let her do it. I should have known." I make a fist with my hands and dig the nails into my palms on purpose. The pain feels good. "But, we are here and I will find a new way to 2149." I sit back down and grab a stack of paperwork filled with calculations and coordinates from the dirt floor. Looking back up, I see that Mira is still standing there. "Now go," I order her, letting her know that I will not tolerate any further lectures or backtalk. "I have work to do."

My tone and choice of words leaves nothing for discussing. Still simmering, Mira whips around and disappears out through the tent opening. I look sourly after her for a moment, half expecting her to reappear for round two. Mira never does and I am given what I need most; a quiet place to work. It is not until the sun has completely gone down that Mira returns. In her hands are a plate of food and a cup which she hands to me.

"I figured you'd be hungry. And, I brought you water. No more liquor."

I take it without a word, ignoring her opinion, and begin to eat. Mira sits down on the cot across from me and watches me. Not uncomfortable under her hard stare, I continue to eat until all is gone. Then, I simply set the plate down on the ground and get back to my work.

A few more minutes pass by until Mira picks up a bag and tosses it to the base of my feet. "Clean clothes," she says and nods towards my bloodied shirt. "You look like shit, Lucas," she conveys with a touch of disgust. After a short pause, she adds, gentler, maybe even with compassion. " You never told me what happened to you."

"No, I didn't," I say, making it clear that I never will; not willing to give her the satisfaction, not wanting to hear her say; _I told you so_.

Mira, as unfazed by my abrasiveness as I am to her bitchiness, keeps coming at me for more. "You're bleeding. You need to redo your wraps. I'll do it for you."

She rises to approach and I whip my head up to lock my eyes into her. "Don't touch me!" I snarl. "I'll do it myself."

Mira, finally catching on, picks up a first aid kit and throws it at me. I manage to duck, at the cost of excruciating pain from my injuries, and the kit bounces off the tent wall and lands on the cot. Unbothered by the cursing, traveling with Mira as she stomps off, I remove my shirt and t-shirt. My joints, muscles, and bones scream in protest over the awkward movements. It would have been easier and less painful to have Mira help me but I can't even stand the thought of her leather like fingers crawling over my skin; touching and feeling. Mira tries to hide it, under her hardened attitude and masculine style, still I know. I know what lingers underneath; I have caught the looks, interpreted the signs, and unmasked the act. How she would even think that I would be interested? She couldn't be further from what I like in a woman.

I begin to slip into a dangerous and forbidden subject but I am unable, not willing, to stop. My mind starts to create an image as I list my favorite features: soft long hair, fit and feminine body, beautiful smile, eyes that bewitch, smart, brave, capable, enticing, lovable… Her face smiles back at me and I lean into my pillow. With my eyes closed, I allow the memory of her to engulf me. In my mind, she welcomes my touch and her smiles are only for me. She comes to me; her hands running up my naked chest, sliding across my neck, gripping softly my hair, pulling me down to her, causing me to burn, vanquishing all desires for anything but her.


	4. Chapter 4

I am watching my inbox and the Fanfiction alerts are pouring in. Keep them coming, please. Encouragement is the best fuel for writing.

Favorite youTube video; "Lucas Taylor –it's golden now" by LatanaBerry. Check it out.

Here's Skye2. Please enjoy, B

PS; a little love for all the Marines out there, especially my hubby who soon will be leaving for Afghanistan. Love u, babe!

**Skye:**

We head out towards the Badlands in the early morning. I'm in the first vehicle in the convoy, helping to lead the way, with Taylor riding in the one behind us; he wants me close and in his sights. With Taylor watching over me, I feel safe. There is nothing Taylor can't handle. Lucas was able to injure him because of his hold on his father but that hold is fading. Taylor is starting to realize that Lucas is lost, that nothing is going to be able to tame the madness raging inside of him and get him to abandon his plans. Lucas is unyielding, impenetrable, and incapable of compassion.

For a brief moment, I had thought that perhaps he held true feelings for me. He called me sister but I knew that he didn't mean it. I could feel his desire for me; his smiles begging for my surrender, his looks stripping me of my clothes, and his fingers itching to touch me. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't affected. The way that he would act at times around me; like there was no one else that mattered, no one else that he wanted to be with, no one else that he saw, I've never had that before. As much as I despised him, his overwhelming attention was unsettlingly seductive. And the way that his shirt would stretch across his chest and the lump in his throat when he spoke of his relationship with his father… but then he slammed my head against the hood and left me defenseless on the ground. What if a predator had come? I would be dead. And, what about my mom and, worse, Wash… he deserved what he got!

"Bastard. I hope you're dead," I grumble to myself.

"What was that?" Reynolds asks me.

I chuckle and shake my head while rubbing my forehead roughly, interrupting and driving every thought away from my mind. "I said that the road is getting rough," I lie without any problems; I've had a lot of practice. Reynolds must have believed me because I notice that his grip tightens around the steering wheel. "Nervous?"

He nods, small and quick. "I'd be a fool if I wasn't. They have shown to be capable of anything and I'm not taking any chances. I've got too much to live for."

I know who is referring to; it's Josh's sister, Maddy. A picture of her is taped to the center of the steering wheel and I've notice how Reynolds' glance has slid over it many times throughout the day. I'm not sure if Taylor would approve, seeing it as a distraction. I shrug, figuring that it is none of my business.

Instead of continuing the conversation with Reynolds, I bring my thoughts to Josh. He had come by to say goodbye to me this morning, begging me not to go. When I wouldn't be swayed, he had asked Taylor if he could come too. Taylor had told him no and an argument had erupted. Josh's dad had to intervene, making Josh look even more like a boy instead of a man. Maybe I should have tried to convince Taylor but I didn't know what to say and I couldn't put Josh in danger. He knows nothing about surviving out here. He's a freshie, a newbie. Not like me, the jungle is basically my home. I know almost every plant, every species, and how to stay alive.

There is a honk from the rover behind us and Reynolds comes to a stop. Taylor jumps out of his all terrain vehicle, smoothly and effortlessly, and walks over to ours. I can't hold back a small smile as I see Reynolds leaning over his steering wheel, hiding the picture.

Wide legged and with his hands confidently on his hips, Taylor places himself in our view. "There is a rock face up ahead. Good place to make camp for the night," he says and signals towards something in the distance that I can't make out. "Sounds good to you, Skye?"

"Yes, sir," I reply with a salute.

Chuckling, Taylor returns to his vehicle and soon we are rolling once again. Not more than 15 minutes later and we come to a permanent stop for the night. I rejoice with gratitude and so would my butt cheeks if they could express emotions. Several Marines laugh as I eel myself out of the uncomfortable humvee to stretch out my poor limbs. The worst part is that we have at least two more days of this. My muscles are used to constant moving; not sitting on sparsely covered metal seats for hours. Waddling, causing more amusement, I make my way over to Taylor where he is busy setting up for the night. The nights are the most dangerous and we must prepare. By the time the camp is set up and secured, I am exhausted. For Taylor's sake, I have a few bites to eat but mostly, I just want to fall face down onto my bed placement and sleep.

The next two days follow in the same pattern: ride, set up camp, eat, and sleep. On the last day, the view through the bar openings of the rover begins to change; the trees are growing taller and wider, the foliage is thicker, and the ground is completely undisturbed. No man or machine has come this way so the Sixers must have used a different route.

"We're getting close," Reynolds says, not particularly to me or anyone else; it's just an observation. His fingers are tapping on the steering wheel, his gun in his lap, and his eyes dashing more frequently to Maddy's photographic image. "Stay sharp," he urges everyone.

Instantly, clicking sounds from the back of our rover commence and I pull out my gun too. The idea of having to shoot someone, again, is sickening but I will do it. To save my life or a fellow Terra novian, I will use my gun and this time, I will shoot to kill.

"Skye, you got that side?" Reynolds asks without taking his eyes of the overgrown wilderness ahead.

Deep breathe out and I lift my gun up above the bottom window line, peering out through the rover window bars. "Yeah, Reynolds, I've got you covered," I let him know, hoping that my voice sounds as affirmative as his.

"Everyone else?" Reynolds roars and the responses come flying back Marine Corps style; fast, loud, and dutiful. Reynolds flashes a tiny smile, over in a second, hinting his love for his fellow Marines and for the Corps. "Good to go, Marines. Ooh-rah."

The further we travel into the Badlands, the worse the driving conditions become. Roots, branches, potholes, and rocks of all sizes make our road insufferably uncomfortable. With one hand holding the gun and the other hand on the dash board, in a stabilizing effort, I am out of hands. What I wouldn't give for an extra hand or two to sit on. I could have grabbed a blanket from the back before we took off this morning but I am proud and I don't want the others to see me as weak.

A few hours later, when my backside has gone from uncomfortable, to aching, to burning, to numb, I would give anything for a pillow to sit on. Luckily, we have reached our stop for the night and our caravan comes to a halt. On shaky legs, everything has fallen asleep, I exit with my finger still on the trigger. Reluctantly, I put the gun away in my hip holster so that I can help with the unloading and with the camp. The flora is so thick that setting up proves more difficult than the previous nights. After we are finally done, fires are built and I sit down on a log next to Taylor. He and his closest in command are discussing their strategy for the upcoming days. We need to know what the Sixers are up to but a direct confrontation would be suicide. Acquiring intel on a possible open fracture to 2149 is of the essence. A new fracture under the Sixers' control means that more troops can come through, especially if Lucas is alive and helping them.

Taylor asks for my opinion several times about the Sixers and their habits, making me feel special, making my head balloon. However, after hours of: _Where do they usually set up camp? Will Mira still be in charge? How many keep guard during the night? How often do they hunt and gather supplies? Do they have any weak spots in their security? Who? What? When? Why? _my head is completely deflated and I just want to go to sleep. Tomorrow, the tracking and exploring begins and I need my rest.

Finally, I am released and I practically sleepwalk to my blankets where I collapse. REM sleep takes me and I am tossed from one memory to the next. I see my mother, Taylor, Lucas, raptors, Josh, my father, raptors, Washington, raptors, raptors, raptors…

My eyes fling open as the sounds of gun fire blaze through the pitch black night followed by the worst sound you could ever hear; the sound of furious carnivores and human screams. In panic, I scan my entire panorama for Taylor while hunching down with my gun drawn. With each cry and high pitch raptor call, the panic increases.

"Anything but raptors, anything, give me Mira, give me Lucas, just no raptors."

I'm mumbling to myself as I hold the gun ready; pointing in front of me, ready to blast a raptor to dinosaur hell. I hear someone shouting my name and I squint into the darkness. It is Taylor. He is wildly waving his arms, yelling something… it is… it is...

"RUN, SKYE! RUN!"

I stand up, eyes wide open, heart banging in my chest, breath struggling to enter and exit, frozen in movement until I mentally scream at my limbs to move, _MOVE_! I take off, my body doing what it does best: run, slide, dodge, jump, duck... Leaves explode off the foliage as I blast through the jungle, branches ripping my clothes and hair but I don't slow down. The gun is still in my right hand, my grip so tight that my fingers protest and cramp. I run despite the building exhaustion as the scare and the acceleration wears on me. Then I hear it and my breathing seizes to work. It's moving closer, gaining on me, branches snapping and small trees giving way. The sound of its hunt, its excitement for a meal in sight, threatens to paralyze me with fear. I turn around, my mind not taking responsibility for my bravery, and fire off two shots. I change direction, now heading south, running faster than ever before. With the sound closer, I turn around again and release three bullets. Just before I rock off my heels, I see it; its hungry eyes evaluating me, sizing me up, determining the amount of meat on my bones. When the claws impact my back and rip open my flesh, my thin cotton tank providing no buffer, I take in every detail of my last moment on earth. I smell the greenery of the jungle, I see the beauty of the starry night sky, I feel the cool breeze of the wind circling around me and my killer, I taste the saltiness of my sweat as I lick my lips for the last time, I hear a gun being emptied, shot after shot after shot… and then darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

Ooops, this is my first story so I forgot to write that:

I own nothing, all characters and story lines are property of Fox. I'm just a humble fan with an active imagination

Here's chapter 5, let me know what you think. Any thoughts on how the story should proceed?

Thanks, B

**Lucas:**

I'm carrying her away from danger; the traitor that I promised myself never to set my eyes on again. Her head is resting heavily on my arm and I can feel the warmth radiating from her back as the blood flows. Trying to keep the pressure over the wounds, I readjust her in my arms, holding my shirt even tighter against the deep cuts. Once at my rover, I set her down carefully, buckle her up, and rev off. The sounds of the attack has quiet down. There is no doubt that my father has survived. The old man is a fighter, I'll give him that much; a son of a bitch, but a fighter.

The Sixers camp lay quiet when I return. Yet, I know, I know that she is watching. She is always watching. She is probably cursing and calling me a fool. She can say and think what she likes; I know what I'm doing. This time, my dear sister will be the one getting used. My mind is clear and this time she won't entice me away from my mission. I warned her about betraying me for a second time. She didn't listen and now she will have to pay.

Four days ago, I moved my cot and research material to my own tent located as far away as I could get from everyone else. Ever since living on my own for so many years, nothing other than the bugs and the occasional dinosaur to keep me company, I don't do well around others. Their habits and behavior slowly begins to eat away at me, digging in under my skin like tiny little parasites. It could be something simple like them scratching a bug bite or whistling a tune. Worst is it when they decide to strike up a conversation, as if anything that they have to say could possibly interest me.

I lay her down on her stomach, adjusting the pillow under her head. Her tank top is completely soaked through with blood and the tiny little bra underneath is slashed open. Using a scissor, I open up the back of her top and fold the torn fabric to the sides so I can see the damage. It's bad. Much worse than my cuts but she is not alone like I had been. The first aid kit that I had used on myself just a few days ago, mending the bullet wounds caused by her (isn't life a kick in the groin?), is tucked under my cot so I pull it out to examine its contents. Like a surgeon getting ready to operate, I clinically place on a clean rag the tools that I will need: pain reliever shots, cleaning alcohol, cloths, tweezers, healing liquid, and bandage, lots and lots of bandage.

Surprised, I look down and notice that my hands are trembling. Irritated, not able to rationalize my nervousness, I squeeze my fists shut and hold them there till the knuckles turn white. Then, I release and pick up the bottle of alcohol. Still, I hesitate, with the bottle tilted to the side and the burning liquid barely hanging on. There is no time to wait for the pain reliever to numb so this is going to hurt, a lot. Slowly, I begin to pour into the crevices of her skin, where the raptor's sharp claws have left its mark, and the cry that I had anticipated is released.

"Bucket," I whisper and run my fingers across her pale cheek, brushing aside her hair which is stuck to her face by sweat, tears, and blood. I pour again and the scream does not delay. "Bucket."

At the sound of her nickname, her hand moves, feeling for my arm, and at contact her fingers wrap around my wrist. "Mom," she struggles, her voice barely audible and resembling a mutter. "Mom, is that you?"

Before answering, I hesitate once more while weighing my options, calculating the costs, and rationalizing my decision. "I'm here, Bucket."

She lets out a trembling sigh and her body relaxes into the cot. "I love you, mom," she says and a small smile dances across her lips despite the pain.

Refusing to acknowledge the sensation awakened by her words, I grab the tweezers and start to remove the debris from the wounds. Blood is like glue and it collects everything it comes in contact with. While working, I've had to reclaim my wrist. Instead, I've guided her grasp to my undershirt. She clings to me, each tug on my shirt revealing her pain's level of intensity. Ignoring the feel of her fingertips against my abs, I continue to remove every little piece of jungle stuck to her wounded flesh. When satisfied, I reach for the healing liquid and fill each slash to the rim. The sealing process commence immediately and I offer back my arm for her to grip. Her nails dig into me but I don't pull away. Then her hand grows limp and it falls heavy to the side as the pain becomes too grave for the mind to handle. It's the best that could have happened. Her breathing automatically becomes more regular and the tension in her limbs is released.

I give it a few more minutes before I pick up the roll of bandage. Indecisively, I stand leaning over her while debating the best approach. I would prefer not to see or touch her feminine areas. Before she betrayed and shot me, I would have gladly accepted such an experience. But now, I would rather sleep with Mira than this betraying bitc…

I stop, not able to finish my thought, not able to label her so incorrectly. Angry, with her and the world in general, I remove her tank top and bra. Recklessly, I throw them on the ground and look down on her topless body. She is so beautiful. Why did she have to betray me? I would have given her anything, done anything for her, protected her against anything. And I would have loved her, loved her like I haven't loved anyone since my mother.

Angry again, this time at myself and the softness still lurking deep inside of me for this traitor, I begin to wrap the bandage around her. My fingertips like the feel of her skin, like I had feared they would, especially her nipples which I decide to accidently touch several times. I've come to the conclusion that this is acceptable. She is my prisoner, I've saved her life, and she is mine to use as I wish. Taking advantage of the situation is natural. It's what's expected of me.

I sink down to the floor. Half the night has passed and I really should get some shut eye. The exhaustion goes all the way into the bones, yet I am unable to consider sleep. Normally, I would pour myself a drink but I haven't had a drink in over a week, not since Mira slapped my cup out my hand and basically called me a lush. Her opinion means nothing to me, obviously. Still, she was right. I have been drinking too much lately and it had screwed with my mind. The alcohol had made me unfocused and pliable.

While never losing sight of her, I lay back onto an unstructured pile of blankets. The pain medicine has kicked in. I can tell by her relaxed composure. As I watch her, feverish, shivering, and covered in bandage, memories of my attack come back to me. It had happened in the first six weeks of being alone. My father had banished me from Terra nova. I was scared, stubborn, and proud but, luckily, also very capable. I was still learning the rules of the jungle and the habitual behaviors of the species. There is a structure to everything, a code, which can be learned and mastered. Even the deadliest of carnivores have a code and once you know it, you can use it to your advantage. Unfortunately, I grin to myself and rub the scars on my neck, this knowledge was still unknown to me on the day I met it. I had been walking for days, scavenging and exploring, trying to find a good place to make camp. The sun had been beating down on me all day and thirst was consuming me. I followed the sound of running water and once I saw, it was like a beautiful mirage. Water had never tasted so good. The plan was just to rest for a bit, not even close my eyes, just relax on one of the warm flat rocks by the waterline. The moving water and the wind with its tranquil rhythm lulled me away to a dreamish state and soon I was as heavy as the rock below me. The sun was setting below the trees and the faulting light only added to my groggy state. Just as sleep was about to claim me, a piercing screech startled me to consciousness. The dread built as I looked up the river and saw them; nykoraptors. I ran, tracing the river, towards where the water disappeared. Just as I leaped, arms stretched out wide, the claws sliced through the flesh at my neck. The pain caused by the raptor and the violent impact with the waterline, hit me simultaneously. Gasping and struggling, I floated downstream as my blood left a trail behind me. One hand holding on to a log and the other desperately trying to stop my blood from escaping, I drifted until my feet felt the bottom and I was able to crawl onto land.

My determination, my unwillingness for defeat and failure, is what saved me that day. It's what kept me alive in the jungle for years. It's what enabled me to make the time portal go both ways. It's what ensured me victory against Terra nova and how I almost defeated my father … almost. The reason for my failure rests on my cot. She cost me my victory. She stole my determination.

With my mind shattered, I allow sleep to come. I awaken as the morning warmth reheats the tent and I kick of the covering blanket. Glancing over, I see that she is breathing peacefully and that her face has regained some color. I carefully lift the bandage to find that the wounds are healing nicely. To quicken the recovery, I inject more pain reliever before turning to exit the tent. In the opening, one foot out, a weak moan halts my departure. I look over to see her squirming, trying to adjust her position despite the pain.

Then, her eyes flicker and slowly open to look at me. "Lucas."


	6. Chapter 6

WOW, really LONG chapter. I apologize. I have a feeling that every chapter is going to be like this. Once I get going, there is nothing stopping me.

I hope you enjoy it.

Happy New Year, B

(As always, I own nothing. Lucas, Skye, Commander Taylor and all the other fascinating characters , and all the story lines, are property of Terra nova and FOX network.)

**Skye:**

There's a prick, a needle puncturing my skin, and I'm brought out of my haze. I breathe in and a scent, a memorable scent, fills my nostrils. It's the kind of scent that works itself down the center, that makes your head spin, and that pulls you to it. Someone gets up and passes by, brushing against my hand. I trace the footsteps and light hits me, as if a window or a door has been opened. Feeling pressure on my chest, straining to inhale, I realize that I am on my stomach which is strange. I never sleep on my stomach. I try to turn and sharp pain radiates from my back causing a moan to escape. With the use of my arms, I try again to readjust and the pain intensifies. Then, the brightness disappears and my surrounding falls once more into blissful dim. Carefully, I begin to open my eyes.

The first thing I see is blankets, tossed randomly on the floor, and a man's shirt. I recognize the shirt, from somewhere, someone. My mind is a jumble and I can't think straight. I know I'm in a tent, a tent warm like a sauna, covered in pictures of some kind. I focus, squinting, and recognize Lucas' work. My heartbeat accelerates and images from last night begin to stream in. There was someone amongst the trees with me. A man… with a gun… shooting. I look over to the tent opening, struggle to angle my head, and I see a pair of familiar boots. Slowly, my peripheral view expands and I see him.

"Lucas," I breathe, not sure if I am still dreaming or if this is real.

How can he be alive? How could he have been there last night? How could I be here, with him, in this tent… The questions are too many and impossible to answer. I squeeze my eyes close, hold them there, and count slowly to five. I reopen, little by little, praying that the view meeting me will be my room at Terra nova or last night's camp. Eyes wide open and he is still there, staring at me without moving an inch or saying a word. I've learned that the shade of his eyes darkens with anger and right now, they are the greenest I've ever seen them.

"Lucas," I try again, tears beginning to form as I grasp my position; he has me, completely and utterly, and there is nothing I can do about it. I can't even move. "Lucas, say something."

He turns and leaves, ripping the tent opening roughly aside and storming out of my view. Tears are now streaming, wetting the pillow and blanket. Crying; it's all I can do, it's all that I have left. My throat is dry like dead leaves which only make breathing and swallowing even more difficult. I begin to choke and my hysterical cry ends abruptly.

I force myself to calm, to get a grip. "You can do this, Skye," I whisper, reminding myself who I am and all that I have been through and conquered.

I've tricked and deceived Lucas twice. I can do it again. He thinks he's so smart. I'll show him!

With refreshed stance, I notice a long drinking straw sticking up by the cot. Unable to look down to see where it ends, I place my dry lips to the top and hesitantly suck. Liquid, the most delicious water ever, floods my mouth. The experience is close to orgasmic and I can't hold back a low deep moan as the water rejuvenates the inside of my mouth. With my wet tongue, I moisturize my lips all the way around, following along the lip line, giving them new life. Momentarily content, I sigh blissfully, lay down on the pillow, and fall back asleep.

When I reopen my eyes, not sure how long I've been out, I see Lucas sitting on his stool with his back to me. He is as he was that day when I came to his tent; completely lost in thought and in his work. The mystic and hypnotizing symbols with their accompanied equations, the ones I helped him against my will to reconcile, float in the air in front of him. I can hear him mumbling to himself, sounding irritated and ill-tempered. Knowing what he is capable of when in anger, I've seen it with my own eyes, I stay quiet and still.

The minutes tick by. Hunger and pain builds, draining me of strength. I have not eaten since last night, as I was sitting next to Taylor by the fire. It soothes me to think of him; the man who has become like a father. How is it possible that I can see all his qualities and love him, but his own son can't? I remember the hate in Lucas as he stabbed his father, as he tried to kill him. Then I shot him and the hate turned on me. Fear returns, fear that I had pushed aside. I shot Lucas, almost killed him, and now I am his captive. What will he do to me? I have to know.

"Lucas," I dare, sweetly, the way I assume that he likes it.

My voice, disturbing the silence and his concentration, causes him to jerk. I have startled him which pleases me for it means that I can affect him against his will. He doesn't answer, he doesn't turn around, but I notice that his head tilts slightly in my direction. I wait to see if an answer is coming.

There is nothing, so I am coerced to verbalize his name once more. "Lucas," I call out, louder and less sweetly, the pain from my back and my empty stomach getting to me. This time, the only reaction he offers is to return to his work and the desperation dilutes my carefulness. Without using my common sense, I let him know exactly who I am and who I am not. "I'm not going to beg, Lucas."

He moves, as fast and fluid as his father; one second he is sitting on his stool, back towards me, and the next, he is bending down, staring into my face, and pointing a scolding finger. "But you should," he whispers into my ear, sending shivers down my damaged back. Then, his voice, so deceptively calm, changes to manic yelling, green eyes a blazing. "YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING ME FOR FORGIVENESS."

Panting, furious, he towers over me and I can no longer stand my helplessness. I have to get out of this tent, get away from him. I'll go to Mira. I push, my arms shaking, my back screaming for mercy, and my brain shattering into a million pieces. Yet, there is nothing, not even the smallest of movement. My body is as if glued to the bed.

Lucas sighs and places a warm hand on my shoulder, not to hold me down, not restrain me, but simple to stop me. "Don't do that. You're going to tear open the sealants." He lifts my bandages carefully and I let him, knowing fully that I don't have a choice. His fingertips run along the sides of my wounds and I flinch. "It's not bleeding," he lets me know and places the bandages back. He sinks down, our faces on the same level, green meeting green. "Don't try to move again," he says and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, his thumb gently stroking my cheek.

Offended by his touch, I bravely lash out. "You can't yell at me one moment and show concern the next. It screws with my mind," I say, using a word that I usually never would.

The anger resurfaces and he redraws his hand. "You screw with my mind," he growls, pointing at his head, and turns to leave.

Never so desperate for anyone's presence, I call out. "Lucas, I'm hungry and I'm in pain." I close my eyes, hesitating, and then I do it. I give him what he wants; I beg. "Lucas… please."

His hand freezes on the tent opening, him now hesitating, not sure how to proceed. Then he decides and he leaves. My stomach lets out a loud and churning growl as a respond, like a hungry wolf howling at the moon. I have my answer to what he plans to do to me: he plans to torture me, deprive me of food and comfort. But, I did feel a prick, it's what woke me up, so he has been giving me something for the pain. If I could shake my head in confusion, I would because I can't figure him out. Lucas is as big of a mystery as the strange symbols that he likes to draw and interpret.

Sharp light hits me again; Lucas is back. In his hand is a cup with the handle of a spoon sticking up. He kneels next to me and I study his face but he reveals nothing. A face that so often held a smile for me is now empty of emotions. He rotates my arm and sticks me without forewarning. I flinch and finally he looks up, looks at me, a question readable in his eyes yet, he never asks (_Are you alright_?).

Cup in hand, spoon filled to the rim, he holds and waits for my move. Embarrassed, I open my mouth and the spoon is inserted. Spoon after spoon, he feeds me like I am a small child. If it wasn't for the bed, and the hunger which could care less for such shallow things like pride and self-worth, I would sink into the ground in shame. Nonetheless, the plain oatmeal with fruit jam tastes indescribably delicious and I have to use all my willpower to not audible express my enjoyment. When it is all gone and the spoon stops coming, I want to rip the cup out of Lucas' hand and lick it clean. Obviously, I don't for several reasons. One, I can't move. Second, I am not completely without self-respect.

Looking pleased with himself, Lucas rises just as another urge hits me. Dread sweeps all the way from the tip of my head to my toes, creating a tingling sensation on my skin. No, no, no, not this, not here, not now. Again, I am a slave to circumstances and a pressing need that could care less of my want.

"Lucas," I say and I realize that my lips are growing accustomed to forming his name. It feels right, pleasant even; not a good thing.

"Now what?"

He snaps but there is no anger, not the horrible anger that I have witnessed come out in him. To be honest, fair and truthful, I have never seen him direct that kind of anger towards me. Looking back at the shooting, when his intense and fired up green eyes met mine, it was a challenge. The intense stare he gave me after I had shot him, was a challenge to shoot again. He was testing me to see if I was capable.

I swallow, dreading the words, the request, that I have to formulate. "I have to go," I disclose, cryptic, knowing that he is smart and can read between the lines. Yet, he might make me specify… just because he is Lucas and I am his captive, and he tested me and I failed, and…

Lucas needs no explanation. "I figured this would come up. I made a hole in the blanket by your… _region_. There is a bucket below the cot. You can pee straight through. Unless…" he says and there is a small grin, the first sign of a smile that I have seen since I betrayed him for the second time. "… this is number two, because I have not planned for that."

I don't share his humorous outlook. "I am not peeing myself," I let him know and then add.  
>"… and definitely not in front of you."<p>

His eyes ignites, just a brief flash, just enough to let me know that I have touched a sensitive subject. "Why would you care?" He asks me. With long strides, he begins to pace while he lists the charges that he holds against me. "You lied to me, pretending you were joining my side, you betrayed me, again might I add, and you shot me, twice! So, why would you care?"

I can't answer him. I just know I can't pee my pants while he's watching. I can't pee in a bucket for him to empty. The very thought it unsettling.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, completely catching me off guard.

I'm confused, is this a trick question? "You took me," I remind him, apprehensive and curious to find out where he is headed.

Lucas shakes his head to showcase his annoyed impatience. "No, I mean here in the Badlands. Why are you here? You should be in Terra nova!"

My brain tries to work, figure out what is safe to reveal and what is not, but the wheels in my brain seem to be missing a few springs. "I wanted to prove myself to Terra nova and to your father, so I convinced him to let me come."

"I think you proved yourself enough when you shot me."

Silence follows between us. It shuts us out of the never-quiet jungle and the stirs from the Sixers' camp. It encloses us into a bubble so that it feels as if there is nothing else in the world. There is just Lucas and I. A shiver moves through me at the thought.

My silence is not received well and he hardens, like only Lucas can, his stance taking on an even more suppressive form. "Aren't you going to ask me? Ask me how I survived after you shot me twice, alone and without any medical supplies or weapons other than my knife?"

His eyes, those eyes of his that burrow and overwhelm, seem to push me into the cot. "Nothing about you surprises me anymore," I croak; my throat again as dry and coarse as the stub on Lucas' chin.

I bring my lips to the straw and drink while I wait for the reaction, for the next question, for the rage. When there is nothing, I dare to look up and find him smiling. It's his normal smile, the one he would normally offer me back when he believed me to be on his side or at least when he believed himself to be in control over me. On anyone else, I would deem the smile as inviting, honest, and even captivating, but with Lucas there is too much lurking below.

He studies me pleased. "Is that a compliment?" He asks and I grow stiff. His smile widens and his green eyes explode as his amusement reaches them. "That was a compliment!"

I shake my head as best as I can, refusing to acknowledge the pain coming from my back. "No, I…" I start but Lucas stops me by moving towards me, ever so confident and smug.

"Don't do that," he urges, holding up his right hand, motioning for me to stop.

His voice holds no anger or scold. It is quiet and gentle, like the voice he usually uses on me. His tone of voice is like his smile; geniusly designed to mask his inner emotions and evil intentions. You would be a fool to fall for it and I am no fool.

"Here," he whispers and his sweet voice is accompanied with one of those smiles. He wraps a strong tanned arm around me, precisely across my chest, and repositions me. "I told you, you'd best lay still. You'd best not get excited."

Without my say so, my heartbeat accelerates at his last word. It may be because of the way he emphasizes excited. It may be because of his dominate position over me. Or, it may be something else. Something best left unsaid, something unspeakable and unconceivable.

He must have sensed my tension because he smirks, his whole self taking on an evil persona, and rises from me agitated. "Don't worry. I dislike touching you as much as you dislike my touch. You cost me everything. If it hadn't been for you, my father would be dead and defeated. I would have Terra nova under my control and Hope plaza would be up and running. I WOULDN'T BE STUCK HERE, WITH YOU, PENNILESS."

Despite the yelling, I stay calm, how I don't know. Perhaps, I have grown accustomed to Lucas' outbursts and they no longer frighten me. Perhaps, I feel somewhat safe due to the fact that Lucas did save me, he patched me up, and he is nurturing me back to health. Why would he waste his time if he was just planning on killing me? Perhaps, the real reason for my calm disposition is the fact that I know him better than anyone else, better than even his own father.

I watch him standing there, panting like a furious lion, and I coolly allow him to collect his calm. So," he starts, his breathing still exaggerated but in control. "My father knows of the Badlands. I suppose he saw the artifact that the idiots left behind at Terra nova." He emphasizes the word idiots, clearly showing his opinion of them. He picks up his stool, places it by my side, and sits down. "So, what's his move? Why is he here? How does he intend to stop us?"

With each question, I tense, knowing full well that I can't answer them and that my lack of compliance is going to infuriate him.

"When the raptors attacked, what did my father do?" He asks and I blink, surprised by the question, the change in direction. On Lucas' lips another smile almost makes itself known, before it vanishes and he reformulates the question. "When the raptors attack, what did the Great Commander tell you to do?"

"He told me to run," I answer truthfully, judging it as harmless.

Lucas nods to himself while debating something in his mind, his face flashing numerous of emotions so fast that my eyes can't register them all. "So instead of keeping you close, protecting you, he told you to run, dear sister?" He calls me sister, lingering on each syllable, drawing it out, almost tasting it. He hasn't called me this, or anything else other than you, since that day. "You would think that he would be a little bit more thankful after what you did for him?"

"He wanted me to get away from the shooting and the raptors, bullets were flying everywhere, I could have easily gotten hit," I dispute his argument as fiercely as I dare, due to Lucas' short fuse and my aching back. "He wanted me to run somewhere safe."

"Oh yeah, he kept you real safe."

Anger is now building inside of me. I want to snap back. I want to yell at him some very specific words. I want to tell him that his father is a great man, greater than he will ever be.

I don't do any of it. "He'll be looking for me," I declare instead, certain of my statement.

Smirking, Lucas agrees. "I'm sure he will." Then he reveals. "This is why I saved you, dear sister, not to use as collateral but because he loves you and you love him. You make him happy and I intend to take away everything that makes him happy."

Looking into his eyes, I can see that he tells the truth. "This is why you killed Wash?" Reality hits me in the face and I feel paralyzed, even more so than usual.

Getting off his stool, Lucas gets ready to leave, perhaps thinking that there is nothing left to say or perhaps remembering my poor bladder, only to stall in the opening."Why is it that I can't be angry with you? Why is it that I can't hate you? Despite everything you've done."

I stare at the back of his neck as he opens up. Speechless, a touch of guilt and sadness working itself in, I watch as he disappears out through the tent flap and into the heating sunlight.


	7. Chapter 7

If you like the story, please leave me a review. I want lots and lots of reviews.

Thanks Chaotic-Theoretician for the shout-out.

Hope you all had a Happy New Year. Here's Lucas4. Enjoy, B

**Lucas:**

"She's here, isn't she? "

Feeling I have no obligation to answer, I keep walking.

"She's in your tent, isn't she? I thought you'd learned your lesson? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know," I mumble, only so I can hear.

I walk into the main tent. All the cots have been removed and instead tables and desks have been moved in. On the center table, a large map is stretched out and I go up to examine it. Mira is right behind me, arms folded across her chest, expecting me to answer her.

Still with no intentions of giving her what she wants, I point to the map. "Here," I decide. "This is where we start."

"What about Commander Taylor?" Mira asks, not saying 'your father', knowing that it pisses me off.

"Keep a scout on them at all time, follow their movements. For now, we focus on getting the fracture up and running again. We need supplies and manpower, and you want to see your daughter, don't you?"

I've hit a sensitive spot and Mira reacts accordingly; her mouth tightening into a line and the determination evident throughout her entire self. "What about Skye? What do we do with her?"

"You don't do anything. She's mine!" I make it clear to everyone listening. Perhaps, I shouldn't have divulged my inner emotions so openly, but just the thought of Mira or anyone else laying a hand on… I breathe in and out, slowly, getting my sudden flare up under control. "Leave her to me. I have a purpose for her."

Mira grunts, mumbling something with disapproval and then points to an area on the map a few clicks out from my spot. "We've been getting interference here as well. It's worth looking into." Her finger moves north, to where the portal is, and then stops to tap three times. "All the focus is on the Badlands. It's the perfect time to dismantle the portal and take it. Taylor won't see it coming."

I nod with approval; Mira might be a nosy bitch, but she does know strategy and tactics. "With Hope plaza down, he thinks it useless. I'll collect it myself. Get a team together and survey the Badlands. I want intel on the fracture by the end of the week."

For the next hour, Mira continues to talk and bark orders to what remains of our army. As the hour pass by, I find it harder and harder to concentrate. All I want to do is get back in that tent, get back to her. My blood is still rushing and my mind is still spinning from being in her proximity. Even now, wounded and in pain, she totally mesmerizes me. The need to protect her, keep her close, is overwhelming. And it infuriates me for she betrayed me, chose my father over me, and shot me! How could I want her after that?

"Are you listening?"

Mira's voice, snappy and hostile, flings me out of my daydream and back to a reality; a reality where Mira is in my center view and not her. "We're done here," I settle and leave.

There is only so much Mira I can handle, especially now when she is in my tent, in my grasp, owning my concentration, and claiming my attentiveness. I twist the map in my hand, in a nervous motion, like a school boy's anxious squirm before an important date. Carefully, I enter only to find her asleep. Feeling her forehead, I can tell that she still has a fever. As gently as I can manage, I inject another shot of pain medicine and watch as she twitches from the pinch. Figuring it's better to do it now while she is asleep and unaware, I grab the pan from under the bed and dispose of the content. She never gave me a reason for her discomfort, her unwillingness 'to go' in my presence. Perhaps I am reading too much into it, the resistance simply being a normal feminine awkwardness, and it has nothing to do with me, personally. Yet, I can't help to think, hope.

I walk up to a mirror hanging on a hook from the tent ceiling and study my features; untamed hair, stubbly face, tired eyes, clothes stained, and skin glistening with sweat… Displeased with the image, not the boyish charm of young Shannon reflecting back, I give the mirror a push causing it to violently swing back and forth. Jealousy boils and an urge to wake her up to ask her nearly overcomes me. Hiding my face in my palms, rubbing hard and prolonged, I manage to get my heart to cool enough to take a seat with map in hand. I keep my back to her, unable to look at her. So many emotions, so many conflicting emotions that keep swelling relentlessly over me, making me mad with anger and desire, all at the same time.

I try to lose myself in my work and luckily I succeed. At least until I hear her stir and my body tenses, all senses on alert, not wanting to miss a single thing. I wait for her to say my name; I love how she says it, the way her lips shape each letter, the way her tongue moves, the way she seems to breathe out my name like an intimate moan.

"Lucas."

There it is; my name. I've heard it all my life. It shouldn't have this effect on me. Yet, it's different when she says it. Wanting to hear her say it again, I stay quiet, pretending to be engrossed in the map.

"Lucas, may I have something to eat… please."

She asks me nicely, something else that I love. Smiling, I put the map down and walk out of the tent without even looking her way. It takes all my willpower not to sneak a peak of her features, just a quick glance at her face, just a brief scan of her eyes as she follows my every move. The knowledge of her watching me, -where does her eyes linger; my back, my neck, my ass?- is unnerving and exciting.

The sun is setting outside and I basically run back and forth, retrieving dinner. Mira comes out of her tent as I rush past, her expression mirroring her attitude regarding my behavior. Before reentering the tent, I collect myself, not wanting her to know that I've been running, not wanting her to grasp my eagerness. If she was to know, then she would once again hold the upper hand. I can't have that; that's how she betrayed me, that's how my father defeated me, that's how I got shot.

I walk in to find the tent in shadows so I light a couple of lanterns before sitting down by her side. I hold up the spoon and her lips separate, spread open for me. There is a tingle, an aching, not of pain but just as painful because there is no relief. Bite after bite, I am forced to restrain my desire, hiding it from her view, pretend to be unaffected even though my insides are screaming for her. Last spoon full and a drop of purple jam misses it target. I watch, fascinated, as she tries to catch the fruity sweetness with her tongue. I know that I am staring, disclosing my obsession, still I can't resist. I also can't resist helping when her tongue fails. With my thumb, I wipe off the jam from the corner of her mouth and bring it to my mouth; tasting the jam and tasting her lips.

She watches me, with those fearless eyes. "Thank you … for the food and… thank you for saving my life, even though your reason was not honorable."

I rise, insulted, from the stool and it tips backwards onto the floor. "Honorable," I repeat, jaw tightening.

Still, courageous and completely without constraints, she dares to push, never looking away. "You're the one who said it; you saved me only to hurt your father." She holds and I can see her mind working, arguing with herself whether or not to continue. Her voice softens as she does. "I'm not going to apologize for what I did to you, Lucas, because I'm not sorry."

I can't believe my ears, her bravery, her stupidity. "You go too far." I get ready to leave, not able to listen anymore, not trusting my temper.

"No wait, Lucas. Listen, please," she begs and I obey, just because it's her. She continues, talking to my solid, proud, and disrespected back. "I didn't want to trick you… I didn't want to hurt you… I didn't want to shoot you, but you left me no choice." She quiets and I hold, seeing if there is more. "Good night, Lucas."

Not able to face her quite yet, I leave to collect another cot. When I return, she's sleeping. I set up my bed across from her so that her face will be the last and first thing I see.

A terrified scream echoes and I fly out of my cot, ready to defend her with my life; Mira, my father, raptors, no matter the threat. The tent is empty yet her eyes are wide with fear, her body shaking. I want to enclose her in my arms, hold her tight but I don't for several reasons the main one being her obvious dislike over my touch. It stings to think of her rejection at Terra nova, when she pushed away my hand stroking her cheek. And then, that damn Shannon boy dared to smash a tray over my head. I showed him though.

"Bad dream?" I ask her and she nods frantically, still in its grip. I can relate. "I had them too, for months afterwards." It feels good to share with her, it always has. With her, I have shared like I have never with anyone else.

Her lips tremble as she speaks, her voice shaky and distorted, one single tear tickling her cheek as it falls. "It felt so real. I could hear it, coming up behind me. It moved so fast, I didn't have a chance. I felt its breath on my neck and I knew it was over. When the claws came down, I could swear they hit bone."

"They almost did," I let her know. "But, you're safe now… Bucket," I add, small smile breaking through. I love her nickname. It fits her perfectly and using it makes me feel closer to her, like I belong in her life. "And, the wounds are healing quickly. You might even be able to sit up today. That reminds me, I have to change the bandages."

I collect what I need and get ready with scissor in hand when she asks; I should have expected her to ask. "Where's my bra?"

Temporarily at loss for words, I cut open part of the bandages covering her back, pretending I didn't hear her.

She grabs my wrist, with strength I didn't think she possessed, making me stop and answer. "I had to remove it. It was sliced open, ruined, and covered in blood." I meet her hard and accusing gaze. "You were losing a lot of blood. Would you have preferred to die?"

"Of course not, Lucas," she says. Still upset; not letting go off my wrist, not letting me proceed. "Mira couldn't do it?"

I laugh, amazed how she would even consider the possibility. "Mira? Mira hates you!"

She frowns, disputing. "No, I've helped her. Why would she hate me?"

"You supplied her with intel because of your mother," I remind and correct her. "She hates you because of your involvement shutting down Hope plaza. Her daughter's stuck in 2149. Mira had a deal with our employers to get her here. Now that deal is gone… partially because of you."

"I didn't know," she mumbles.

"If you had, would you have done anything differently?" I ask and she shakes her head without pausing, without having to think it over. I'm disappointed but not surprised; given a chance I know she would trick and betray me again. "Bucket, I have other things to do today," I say, bringing fake irritation into my tone, and she releases my wrist.

The scissors cut through the last of the bandages and the white blood-stained strips fall onto each side of the cot. Her hands move under her chest, showcasing her improved ability to move and her embarrassment. Pleased with the healing process, I run my disinfected fingers carefully over the puffy surface. "Do you want to try to sit up?"

"Really?" She asks, her compliance easy to make out. She licks her lips, uncertain and nervous. "How do we do this?"

"You just hang on to me," I instruct, already aching to have her close, feeling her against me.

I slide an arm under her chest, just below her clutching hands, and scoop her up while I flip her around with gentle precision. Thinking I might drop her, she lets go off her chest and throws her arms around my neck, pressing her breasts against me. I know I should put her down. _Put her down_, my brain orders but I won't obey, I can't. I bury my face in her locks and my lips find her neck. Just below her ear, I place the first kiss. It's small, barely touching her skin, yet it shoots electric arrows through my lips all the way down to the part that aches for her the most. With her still clinging to me, my lips search out her skin once more, this time exploring her lower neck.

Her arms loosen its hold on me and she pushes away so her chest no longer touches mine. "Lucas?" It's a question; a question asked with fear.

She fears me. The realization of what I am doing dawns on me; I am forcing myself on her and abusing my position. Like I did at the Terra nova bar when I touched her uninvited, when I squeezed her hand excessively in rage over her rejection, and when I bashed her head against the hood after she betrayed me. I set her down on the cot, her back to me, covering her breasts with her hands, and begin to wrap the bandages around her. My lips still tingle from the feel of her skin and they want more, much much more. I do my best to ignore them and the other parts of my body. After I am done, I walk to the other side of the tent, needing space in between us. Still, I can't let it go and I have to ask. I have to know if this is why she resists me.

"Bucket," I start, using her nickname which I like to think of as my very own for her. She looks at me and I am happy to see that there is no resentment, anger, or fear. "Do you remember that night you begged me to let the Shannon boy go?" I don't call him by his name, even though I know it very well, thinking him not worthy of such treatment.

"Yes," she answers simply, probably knowing where I am heading.

I nod, looking down momentarily on the floor, shifting my weight. "Do you remember what you told me? What made me let him go?"

Her gaze; never faltering, never cowering. "I told you he knew nothing."

"And…" I search.

"I told you that he was… is nothing… to me," she recollects and corrects herself.

"Is that true or another lie? You're so good at telling lies." There is no anger. I am just stating a fact. She was a perfect spy, playing both Terra nova and me with equal perfection.

For an instance, her eyes squint like a challenge and I do my best to prepare myself for her revelation. "Josh," she starts and there is a smile; a smile that she's never offered me, a smile reserved for a lover, and the jealously automatically sets in. Still, I want to hear the rest. "Ever since he first came through the portal, the first time I saw him, I wanted him. But, he was taken; Kara, a girl from 2149. She was on the 11th pilgrimage. She died."

"This is why he slammed the tray over my head in the bar," I resolve. "He had lost a friend." It's a mere statement, no regrets. In wars, there are casualties on all sides. "And, now he's free to move on."

"Yes."

I shift again, my muscles beginning to tense as the jealousy over pathetic young Shannon rises. "Has he? Has he moved on, with you?" I growl the last two words, clenching my jaw.

She squints, another challenge, and then says it. "Yes. He kissed me the night before I left for the Badlands. He kissed me and I loved it."

I can't stay in the tent. Fuming, unable to control my body, temper, or thoughts, I rush out of the tent, away from camp, in amongst the trees. I lean my forehead against a trunk, grinding it into the bark, causing the skin to peel away. I should have killed young Shannon when I had the chance, completely take him out of the equation. Of course, that would only have given her another reason to hate me. Not that it matters; one more or less. She could never…

I hear my name called and I run back. My jealousy and anger instinctively dissolved by the fear of her being in danger.


	8. Chapter 8

(All characters and story lines of Terra nova are property of Fox.)

Fun chapter to write. I hope you'll enjoy it

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming cause they fuel me along.

Birgitta.

**Skye:**

I watch Lucas leave, enraged by my answer. I know that I shouldn't anger him. He is my captor and I his prisoner. My fate lies in his hands. Yet, I had to say what I did. I couldn't tell him the truth; the truth that when Josh kissed me, I felt nothing. A kiss that I had been fantasizing about since the first time I saw him, meant nothing, it had felt like nothing. The sparks that I had anticipated didn't show.

Instead, sparks had appeared when they shouldn't. Absentminded, I run my fingers over my neck, over the spot still tingling from the touch of Lucas' lips. I know he wants me. He still wants me, despite of what I have done. I have to use this knowledge; use his desire to my advantage, like I did before.

On shaky legs, I stand up and grab the shirt Lucas has laid out for me. I need to heal and fast. I can no longer be weak and dependent. Not if I am to defeat Lucas and stop him from reopening a link to 2149.

The warm sun radiates in through the tent flap and I migrate to it, like a sun-starved butterfly that's been trapped in a cocoon for days. The smell of food floats in the air awakening my stomach, making it cry and whine. Blinded by the light, and lightheaded from hunger and confinement, I stumble outside. I am not looking where I am going so when a rock obstructs my path, down I go.

As I fall, in need and in jeopardy, I yell for the one who I have begun to rely on. "Lucas".

I am not sure if he will appear so when he does, sprinting towards me and pushing greenery out of his way to get to me faster, I can't stop my heart from reacting like it does. There is a jitter, a jolt, an electric charge as I watch him move towards me, gun drawn, and ready for anything.

He comes to my aid, offering his hand, and pulls me to my feet. "I thought you were angry?" I say, trying to ignore the lingering jolt.

He shrugs and puts his gun back in his holster. "I got over it." He looks around, frowning. Then, looks me over, from top to bottom, and there is another jolt. "What happened?"

"I fell," I say, feeling even more stupid and pathetic than I sound. "What happened to your forehead?"

"Nothing," he dismisses, focusing back on me. "Why were you walking around… without me?"

"You stormed off. I smelled food and I was hungry." Again, pathetic.

Lucas gets a table and chairs set up outside. A Sixer comes by with our food and Lucas waves him off like an annoyance, not even thanking him. As he leaves, he throws me a glare and I realize that Lucas was telling the truth; Mira and the other Sixers hate me.

"So, young Shannon is a good kisser? I never would have guessed."

I hold back a smile as I pick up on Lucas' scornfulness and quickly change the subject. "What's that map?" I ask and nod my head to the large map rolled up by his chair.

Everyone else only uses digital maps but Lucas is different, an old school spirit despite his high-tech knowledge. I can't help to admit that I like this about him. I'm the same way. Digital maps and tools can fail you, paper maps can't.

Lucas stays quiet, eyeing me suspiciously, making me plead my case. "It's not like you're planning on letting me go so what does it matter?" It's a logical point and I can tell that Lucas agrees, reluctantly. He picks up his cup of water and drinks while studying me over the rim. "I saw the artifact. I know about the other fracture. Can it really be opened to 2149?" Lucas continues to eat, no sign of answering any of my questions. So, I do what only I can, for whatever reason; I reel him in. "If anyone can get the fracture working, it would be you. I've never met anyone like you." I chuckle, awkwardly, and offer him a smile. Pretending to be shy, I look down onto the table and away from his probing greenness. "Those symbols, the ones you had me reconcile in the eye, I have no idea how you make any sense out of them. It's amazing really," I say, slopping it on real thick and then wait for it all to sink in, to make itself to the center of his ego.

He puts down his homemade bread with jam and sees right through me. "Nice try, Bucket."

"What?" I ask, playing innocent sweet, batting my eyelashes.

"You're gathering intel for my father," he settles, perfectly correct. "He's not coming to rescue you. He turned back to Terra nova this morning."

"You lie," I allege.

"The carnivore attack cost him; lost lives, wounded, and damage. You're one person, Bucket. He made a choice and it wasn't you."

It stings, the tears burning behind my eyelids but I hold them back, so he won't see. "I understand. I forgive him."

Lucas huffs and leans forward, placing his elbows on the table. "I have a trip myself to make and you have to come with me. I don't trust leaving you here."

"I'm not going to escape, Lucas. With your father gone, where would I go?" I stare into the jungle that is pressing up next to us. I never used to be afraid, now just the sight of a fern scares me. "I'm safe here. I know this."

Lucas looks very pleased, flashing me a wide smug grin. "You still have to come. It's not you I don't trust. It's Mira and the others. They believe you to be a distraction, a bad influence on me."

I laugh out loud and Lucas joins in. I'm the bad influence?

"You, get over here," Lucas orders a Sixer passing by. The Sixer comes running and salutes. "Get Mira. Now!" Lucas barks. The Sixer hesitates and Lucas reacts like he normally does; with explosive rudeness. "Hey, idiot, get… Mira… now!"

"Doctor Taylor, Mira isn't here. She left this morning to collect…" The Sixer holds and glances my way before continuing. " … to collect the portal. She wanted to leave ahead of the Terra novans. She thought you were not going to be ready to leave anytime soon because of… certain distractions." Again, he gives me a sour glance.

Lucas dismisses him and I can tell that he is displeased with the news. "What's wrong?" I ask, anxious. Lucas is worried and if Lucas is worried, there is reason to be concerned. "What does this mean?"

Lucas watches as the Sixer walk away, his mind decoding and unraveling. "She's up to something. Stay close, at all times."

I nod, showing Lucas that I understand perfectly and that I intend to heed his warning. Lucas gets out of his chair and walks around the table to where I am sitting.

He rolls out the map and points to a spot. "Can your back handle a ride? It's about four clicks out."

Lucas is bringing me to the fracture. How could I say no? Regardless of how much my back hurts, I'm going. Not just because I stay faithful to Terra nova and Taylor, but because I'm intrigued by the fracture and Lucas' work. Over the top and with the purpose to gather intel, but I had been telling the truth; I am amazed by Lucas' ability. There is no one like him, no one that can do what he can do, and I am beginning to feel a pull towards him because of this.

We head off in a caravan of four rovers, ours being the last. It's all a bit déjà-vu and I can't resist. I look over, holding him with my gaze.

He notices that I'm watching. A frown appears as his eyes returns to the road, just to look back at me, seeing that I am still watching him. "What? What is it?"

Keeping myself serious, I repeat the words from the day when I shot him. "What would you say if I told you I knew how to get a hold of your father?"

His jaw drops. He processes and then sees my wide smile. "I can't believe you just said that. And that you find it funny. My gunshot wounds don't find it funny… And you call me crazy."

I'm still laughing and he shakes his head at me, forgiving me which I knew that he would. I don't know why I am such a good mood. My back is killing me, the inside of the rover is miserably hot, Taylor has abandoned me, and we are heading towards the new fracture that could mean the destruction of my home. Yet, I can't help to smile and enjoy the ride. It just feels so good to be out of that tent, to be alive, to be with…

The top right wheel of the rover hits a pothole and my back slams into the seat. For a moment, the pain makes everything go black.

Lucas pulls the rover over to the side, unbuckles, and cradles my face in his hands. "Are you alright? The road is worse than I'd thought." He lifts my shirt up and I can feel his careful fingers touching at my wounds. The jolts reappear, traveling from the origin of his touch to where it shouldn't. "They're not bleeding. Hold on," he grabs something from behind his seat and then leans into me with a pillow in his hand. "Here, this should make the ride more comfortable."

"Thank you," I say and he winks before returning to his seat.

I lean my head back onto the pillow and watch as Lucas restarts the rover. Despite his eagerness to get to the fracture, he is driving slow and with care. His observant eyes scan the road ahead to ensure the smoothest route. His gentleness is ruining everything. It's making me see him in a way that I shouldn't. I used to see him as Taylor's crazy son that threatened to hurt my mom, that invaded my home, and that shot Wash in cold blood. Now, he's Lucas. He saved my life and he is healing me back to health. And, he is… I study his profile and let my gaze glide over him as he confidently maneuvers the rover. I take him all in, like I've never allowed myself to do before. I notice his long fingers, gripping the steering wheels, and I remember how they felt on my skin. I follow the strong arms to his shoulders and admire how the definition of his muscles can be seen through his tight shirt. A few buttons are undone at the top, showing off his chest, making me wish I could see more. My gaze trails up and stops at his neck, at his scars. Before I met Lucas, I never would have defined scars as sexy. Before I met Lucas, I never would have thought facial hair was sexy. Now, everything has changed. Lucas is changing me; who I am and what I want. Could this really be happening?

I continue up, lingering on his lips; lips that I have felt against my skin. I remember the feel of his stubble, the heat of his breath, the touch of his hand as he pulled me close, the…

"Bucket?"

I look up into his eyes, eyes that are watching me amused, possible even knowing. "What?" I ask nonchalantly, my heart pounding from being caught.

"You were staring at me."

"Oh, I didn't realize," I answer simply, shrugging the whole thing off, praying he won't pursue. I see him readjusting in his seat and the first sign of pain from the gun wounds, the ones I gave him, flashes across his face. "They still hurt?" I ask and immediately regret my stupid question. They're gun shots; of course they hurt. "Why do I get the feeling that you've forgiven me, for betraying you and shooting you?"

Lucas green eyes meet mine; earnest with no hidden agendas. "Because I have."

It's going to make him mad but I have to ask. "Why can you so easily forgive me and not your father? I know what happened in August 2138. I asked him, like you told me to. He couldn't help what happened to your mother."

"Bucket… don't!" He warns and, even though the conversation is long from being over, I respect his request and let it go.

Lucas continues driving in silence, watching his transmitter device, and I give him the peace that he requires. I've stirred up his mind and I feel proud. Maybe, just maybe, there is hope. The evils of the past can't be changed but there is hope for a better future, a future that Lucas has the power to shape.

Lucas' device starts to transmit static and Lucas orders the caravan to pull over. "We walk from here," he lets me know and I look around, seeing nothing unusual; just the normal jungle vegetation.

Lucas jumps out, his athletic ease reminding me of his father, and comes around to open the door for me. I am just about to say thank you and make a mental note of Lucas' newfound polite nature when old Lucas makes himself known. He leaves my side to start yelling orders and pointing out everyone's mistakes. Not sure what to do, I stand back to enjoy being outside and being alive. After the attack, everything just seems more beautiful: the color of the sky, the flowers growing in abundance, and the trees' movement in the wind. I lean my head back and let the rays of the sun penetrate me, feeling my pores soak in the well needed vitamins.

"Bucket, stay close," Lucas calls and I rush to his side, gravitating like he is my negative. "What we're you doing?"

"Just enjoying the day."

"Hmmm," Lucas grunts, unimpressed with my answer. We are walking through the trees, following Lucas' lead as he scans the area. "You, over there. Move it! And you, what the hell are you doing. Go over there! Idiots!"

"Why do you have to be so rude?" I ask him, not able to endure his lack of manners any longer.

He stops, dead in his track, and lowers his device. "What do you mean?"

"I mean by the way you're yelling at everyone, ordering them around, and never showing any gratitude for anything anyone does for you," I let him, the self-proclaimed genius, know.

Amazed by my remark, Lucas retaliates. "So I'm supposed to walk around and say thank you and please all day, wasting both their and my time, and be appreciative that they're doing their job?"

"Yes. Being polite has nothing to do with time. Why are you so worried about wasting time? What's the hurry? It's a beautiful day. Can't you just enjoy it?" I ask with my smoothest of voice, meant to allure him.

"Oh yeah, it's lovely; the beating sun, the bugs, the idiots surrounding us," he gripes, then clears his throat, and a smile appears. Arms crossed over his chest, wide legged and confident, his tone changes completely. "I apologize. You make the day beautiful, especially in my shirt." He admires me, thoroughly, openly, not disguising his appreciation, and begins to toy with me. "I do believe I gave you a compliment which means you should say thank you."

"Thank you," I play along, liking this side of him immensely.

"You're welcome. And…" he fishes, moving closer."… since I offered you a compliment, you should offer me one in return. It's the polite thing to do."

Breathing is getting harder and my mind is blurring. "I like…the shirt you're wearing. It's my favorite," I confess, not thinking, not shielding myself.

"Is that so?" He grins, lifting an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Because it… I… I mean…" I stutter, not able to tell him because if I did, tonight I would be his, completely and I would never be able to face Taylor again.

As if fate intervened, a mercenary calls out. "Doctor Taylor, you're going to want to see this."

Looking disappointed over the interruption, Lucas points a tanned finger at me, letting me know the game isn't over. "I'll be expecting an answer later, Bucket."

I spend the next three hours watching from a chair. Whatever they have found, Lucas is on fire over the revelation and there is a churning inside of me. Lucas will reopen the portal to 2149 and more will come. Taylor will not be able to stop them again. We got lucky last time. The chance of that happening again is small, very small. Like before, the key to our salvation is Lucas. I guess it has always been about Lucas.

The sun is on its second half of its path and we pack up, getting ready to head back. Lucas is still surveying the site and I sneak up to him, not wanting to draw the attention of the others.

"Bucket, it's here. I've found it."

The excitement in his face and in his voice, I've seen and heard it before; that day in his tent when he thanked me for helping him finish his device. After that, all hell broke loose and dozens of people lost their lives. I can't let that happen again.

"Don't do this, Lucas. Please!" I beg him, hoping that I will be able to make him see reason. "So many more will die. Please, let you hate go. There is so much else to live for." The excitement drains from Lucas and he stares at me, his chilly impenetrable stare. For a moment his stone-like stature gets to me, almost scares me, but then I recall the past days. "Lucas, please," I try again and move closer. He shifts, a sign that my closeness is affecting him. "Stop this and I'll stay with you. I'll be with you."

"Give up my life's work, let my father go on living without paying for what he did, forget about what happened to my mother, forget about what was done to me, and you'll be mine?"

I swallow, loudly, sealing my fate. "Yes."

"I really thought you understood me, Bucket," he says, calmly, but I know and I get ready for the explosion. The calm is only on the surface. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT. I COULD CARE LESS IF THEY LIVE OR DIE! I WANT HIM DESTROYED!"

His yelling hits my ears, causing a vacuum, making it seem like I'm under water. I run for the rover, ignoring the pain from my back, ignoring him calling me, and pleading for me to stop. I slam the door behind me, shutting out the sound of him. When he gets in, I keep my head turned from him and I say nothing. I'm sulking, like a child, giving him the silent treatment. I had overestimated my appeal and I feel foolish, thinking that I could get him to give up everything that he has obsessed about since the age of fourteen, just with the lure of my flesh. I want to laugh out loud at myself, for being so stupid, so naïve. Me, my body and my affection, it was my only gambling chip and it has proven to have zero value.

We get back to camp and I exit, not waiting for him to open my door and pretend to be a gentlemen. Tired and drained, with nothing left to say or do, I lay down and fall asleep. Dreams haunt my sleep. Lucas reopens the portal and thousands come pouring through; killing and destroying. The last image is of my mother, her bloody body lifeless on the ground. I sit up, panting with fear and my body wet from perspiration.

Lucas is already awake, sitting on his stool, not working but watching me. "Another bad dream? The same as before? They will go away. It will get better."

We stare at each other; him waiting for me to speak and me waiting for him to leave me alone.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I do care about you, only you." He gets up to pace while glaring at me. I don't look away, I don't budge, which only enrages him. "What did you expect? That I'd give up everything just because you so honorably decided to sacrifice yourself? That's what you do, isn't it? Sacrifice yourself for the welfare of others; your mother, my father, Josh, Terra nova? Aren't you the martyr?"

His voice is venom. He's spitting poison at me. And still, I keep my head up high, confronting his anger and scorn. Seeing that he can't penetrate my shield, he storms out of the tent, giving me the solitude that I had wanted.

Nobody but a Sixer, delivering food, comes by all day and I am left with my thoughts. As the emptiness engulfs me and my world grows quiet, a realization comes to me; I miss him. I miss having him around. It was wrong of me to be angry with him. He's right; I did portray my offer as a sacrifice, like I didn't really want to be with him, but I would do it to save my loved ones. If he would have known the truth, that I am starting to fall in love with him, would his answer have been different?

Lucas doesn't show up until the sun is setting. Without a word, he grabs his kit and begins to pull out new bandages. Sitting on the cot, I remove the shirt and wait for his touch.

He frowns at my willingness, suspiciously. "Changing tactics, Bucket?" He accuses.

"No and stop calling me that. You know I dislike it."

A smile begins to seep through. "Why? It fits you. It makes me see you like a little girl with a pretend helmet of her head, worshipping your father," he teases, now fully smiling, his green eyes glowing.

I know he's lying; he doesn't see me as a playful little girl. "I have a name. It's Skye."

"I prefer Bucket," he tells me and winks before turning his focus on my back.

In an effort to ignore the impact of his touch and hold back the impulse to purr, I ask the question that has been troubling me. "How bad is it? Are the scars repulsive?"

"No, they look like mine. We'll have matching scars. Do you think mine are repulsive?" There is an edge in his voice.

Thread carefully, I tell myself; don't tell him how much they appeal to you. Don't let him know, don't let him in. "I like your scars. They suit you." I wait for him to answer, my heart beating in my ears, half wishing that he won't see through my words and half that he will.

"Why? Cause I'm a monster?"

My eye narrows; there is fire in me that can be just as easily lit. "No, because you're a fighter, just like your father, just like me. Maybe we are all family after all… brother," I snarl irritated which he belittles with an amused chuckle. Provoked, I make a crucial mistake. "I happen to find your scars very attractive, sexy even," I reveal in the heat. My hand flies up to my mouth, covering it, but it's too late.

"Really? You do?" I can't see his face but I can hear the triumph in his voice. I close my eyes as he digs for more, knowing my confession is just the tip of an emotional iceberg. "You never did say why you like this shirt so much."

Up against a wall with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. "Because it's the shirt you wore when we first met."

The tent flap moves aside and a Sixer steps in. "Doctor Taylor, Mira has returned with the portal. She asks to see you."

Lucas never stops attending to me. "I'm busy. Mira can wait till tomorrow," he says and then adds. "Thank you."

A bit startled, confused, the Sixer leaves and we are alone once again. Lucas comes around to kneel in front of me and begins to wrap the bandage. He is close, too close. A small smile plays on his lips and I begin to imagine what those lips can do. With every touch of his fingertips, a shiver travels making it hard to continue to resist. I never thought it could be this painful to want someone. But I have to resist. I can't kiss him, because if I do, I know I'll never be able to stop. I drop my gaze to the floor, showcasing my inability.

Lucas sighs, slightly frustrated but not upset. "There is always tomorrow, Bucket. Make me another deal tomorrow and we'll see. One way or another, we will be together. Cause if I can't have you, I'll never have anyone. And I'm tired of being alone."

Throughout the night, Lucas' words echoes, creating dreams and not nightmares. I wake up in the early morning, just as the sun is rising. I sneak out quietly, not wanting to wake Lucas. The restrooms are down a short path lined with large ferns and I tiptoe cautiously to where the path splits. I take a left, heading to the women's assigned area. There is a constant buzz from insects and the air is already heating up. I don't know what the day has in stores for me. Lucas is going to see Mira and assemble the portal. Maybe, he will even test it. If I am to stop him…

A rag comes around from the back, covering my mouth and preventing me from yelling out. Rough hands pull my arms backwards, twisting them in an awkward and painful position, where they are tied together with a thick rope. I am shoved forward and almost lose my balance. I don't know where I am going, I don't know who has taken me, and I don't know what they want from me. We get to a rover and Mira jumps out, making everything crystal clear. Lucas' words ring in my ear; '_They believe you to be a distraction, a bad influence on me._'

Mira nods to my assailant who then shoves me in the back of the rover. We take off, into the depth of the jungle, away from Lucas and all I can think is; _'Mira, Lucas is going to kill you!'_


	9. Lucas 5:1

It is getting hot between the two of them. My heart is still beating from writing the ending.

Thank you for the reviews, especially **terranovafan**, **flimmer** , and **Miss Junie. **

This Lucas has 2 parts to it. Here is part 1. I will post part 2 as soon as I am satisfied with it.

Enjoy, Birgitta

**Lucas, Part1:**

'_I love you, Lucas. I'm yours. There's only you.'_

I don't want to wake up. In my dream, everything is perfect, simple. She's mine, without limitations and complications. Not like real life where she holds me to my past actions and punishes me by denying me her affection. And, I have much to be punished for.

I flip, looking over towards her cot. "Bucket?" No answer, no movement. I sit up so I can see better and realize that the cot is empty. "Bucket?" I call again, scanning the tent.

I go over and feel her cot, finding the sheets still warm from her body heat. The pillow has an indent and I pick it up. Bringing it to my nose, I inhale deeply and let the sweet scent of her intoxicate me. She'll be back soon, from her trip to the restroom, and our day with begin. Will it be full of more arguing and denial, or will she finally surrender to the feelings that I now know she possess? I hope for the latter but with the portal to be assembled and the fracture soon to be opened, I doubt it. We are caught in our tracks, heading in opposite directions, both too obsessed with our beliefs of what is the right thing to do.

For her, I would change. I would desert my plans and let my father go. I would live my life as a simple man just as long as she was in it. I would, if I could. For fourteen years, I have spent every waken moment swearing on my mother's grave that I will revenge her death. If I was to abandon my path now, would I not also abandon her?

I make myself comfortable in her cot; placing my head on her pillow and pulling her blanket up to my bare chest. Her cot feels much warmer and softer than mine. Logic tells me that it is not, that it is exactly the same as mine, but lately I haven't relied on logic like I used to. I imagine her body next to mine, naked and willing. With her, I would take my time: explore every inch, find out all her spots, and fulfill her deepest desires. I have had women before, had being the word, a mere sexual act completely without emotions. With her, it would be different, I would be different.

I glance to the opening. She should be back now. I need her to be back now. I get anxious when she isn't near. It's been that way ever since we first met. It started out slow and faint to where I would brush against thoughts of her whereabouts, wondering what she was doing and who she was seeing. Then, I would start to look forward to seeing her again and even worry about her wellbeing. Soon, the brief thoughts turned more frequent, lengthy, and detailed. Emotions such as fear and jealously would creep in, driving me half mad on some days. Like the hours after my encounter with young Shannon. Even after she told me he meant nothing, the madness still reigned. And now, she has told me he kissed her and that she liked it. I find it unconceivable that he would be a good kisser. Still, I would personally like to strangle the boy. Regardless, she's with me now and I have no intentions of letting her go. So I win, young Shannon, I grin to myself feeling victorious and superior.

I glance to the opening yet again. Where is she? I jump out of the cot and into my boots, not bothering with a shirt. The outside of the tent is as empty as the inside. I carefully sneak down the path, turning off to the left to where the few women of camp take care of their needs.

"Bucket?" I call and there is no reply. I walk all the way down and call again. "Bucket?"

Perhaps she got hungry. She has a way of letting her empty stomach rule her actions. I take off running, a small voice in the back of my head urging me to. I find Mira by the vehicles, loading up the portal pieces but no Bucket.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence. Are you ready?" Mira asks sarcastically.

I shake my head, the portal not being a priority at the moment. "Have you seen Buc… Skye?"

Mira gives the Sixer next to her a glance, rolling her eyes, before answering. "Have you lost your pet?"

I ignore her insolence and stay on track. "Have you seen her?"

"Perhaps she's escaped? Pets will run away."

"Quit calling her that," I growl. "And she wouldn't escape. My father has returned to Terra nova. Where would she go?"

"Anywhere were you are not."

There's a stab in my heart but I hide it from Mira and rationalize it away, saying to myself that it is different now. I know she feels something for me. I've seen it. I've felt it. She didn't leave me, something has happened to her. She could be in danger, in pain, or even dying.

The little voice in my head gets louder, telling me to hurry. I run, first to the tent and then to the path; nothing. I spin around, scanning each leaf and every pebble, for any kind of sign or clue of where she is. Something catches my eyes and I bend down to pick it up.

I run straight up to Mira, holding the evidence in my hand. "Where is she?"

"Pet still missing?" Mira mocks and looks around, asking for support from her fellow Sixers.

In camp, I am outnumbered. There are Sixers, mercenaries, and me. This means shit. I know who I am and I am the only one who can work the portal. My worth outweighs everyone, even Mira's. I'm irreplaceable and untouchable.

"Where is she?" I ask once more while telling myself to keep the cool and to breathe.

"How the hell should I know? Contrary to you, my focus has been on the portal," Mira snaps, accusingly, doing nothing for my cool. She points to the vehicle, loaded and ready. "Pull yourself together and let's go. This is why we are here, all of us, to get the portal working." She starts moving, signaling for me to follow as if she has any dominance over me. I hold up my discovery and she stops to smirk at it. "A piece of rope, is that suppose to mean something to me?"

Fear and panic; enough to make me sick, enough to bring me to my knees, and enough to kill everyone involved with her disappearance. "You attacked her, tied her up, and took her somewhere, just because I told you to wait till this morning?" My voice and body trembling; the anger begging to be released and work its malice. "Right now, I could be putting together the portal and getting ready to travel to 2149. You would have had your daughter by nightfall. But, instead, you had to fuck it up." I step away from her, bow my head down, hands on the hips, and slowly exhale. I have to keep it together, her life depends on it.

Mira, hands out in a comforting motion, begins to explain herself as if she could reason with me. "She's a distraction and liability. With her around, you're not focused and you're gullible. She's tricked you once. She was going to do it again and I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER, YOU BASTARD!"

Her yelling releases him; the mad man, the side of me that has no conscience, that knows no limits, and that holds no mercy. "WHERE - IS - SHE?" I scream, drawn out, my lungs using every bit of air, every bit of force, every bit of madness. I put a gun to her head, threatening to blow her head off. Some of the Sixers move a few steps closer but no one interferes, in respect of who I am.

Mira's dark fierce eyes meet mine without fear. "Do it. If I can't see my daughter, I want to be dead."

She means it. I can tell by her tone and the desperation bubbles, simmers, boils, and spews. Every minute is a minute too much. She is out there, all alone, and I am here, stuck, unable to get to her, unable to comfort her, unable to save her. If she is dead, all is lost, all means nothing.

Without doubt or hesitation, at peace with my decision, I change the gun's direction to my own head. "Take me to her or I'll shoot and then you'll never see your daughter again. You will all be stuck here, penniless and helpless," I call out, for all of them to hear.

There is calmness to my voice. Those who know me know that it is only on the surface. Underneath, it is the Devil's lair; a hot, steaming, blazing inferno. Mira stay unimpressed and impassive, believing me to be bluffing, so I shoot. The sound nearly steals my hearing and the bullet grazes past my head, slicing the skin open on the side.

Mira takes a step forward, in effort to try to save me, then stops, giving up, and realizing that I have won. "You're insane," she resolves.

"No," I answer with fresh warm blood pouring down the right side of my head, following the contours, and dripping to my shoulder. "Worse… I'm in love. Now, TAKE ME TO HER!"

We get into a Mira's rover, me in the passenger seat with my gun still drawn and the bitch driving. I can't get my foot to be still. Anxiously it's fidgeting, making my whole body shake. Mira has dropped her in the heart of the Badlands, in raptor territory, the place of her attack.

"Did you at least give her gun?" I ask, tears that I never shed threatening to emerge.

Mira smirks, evil and dark. "Why would I do that? I want her dead."

Strangle her with her braids, burn her eyes out with a hot iron, open her up with my knife, unload my gun into her flesh… "If she is dead I am going to kill you. Then, I am going to return to 2149 so that I can kill your daughter, slowly."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!"

"THEN GET ME TO HER AND PRAY THAT SHE IS ALIVE!"

Mira speeds up but still I can't stop the shaking. My grip tightens around the barrel, ready to save her. Please, let there still be time to save her. I'm in agony, not the physical kind, but the kind that can't be ignored or controlled. If she is dead, my life would go back to what it used to be; endless nights and days of loneliness, hatred, and contempt. Imagines creep in, against my will, images of her being chased, struck down by sharp claws, ripped apart, and consumed. I begin to hit the barrel to my head, over and over again to bash the images out of my skull.

"STOP IT!" Mira yells.

"SHUT UP AND JUST DRIVE!" I yell back, not wanting to hear her voice, not wanting to see her face, not wanting her to be amongst the living. Whatever the outcome, Mira is dead. I am going to take pleasure in killing her; tied to a pole and left to be eaten, hung from a tree by her neck, tossed in the river with rocks sewn to her clothes…

"We're here. Look," Mira says and points to a tree with three raptors underneath it, scratching at the bark and leaping for a target; Bucket.

I jump out of the moving vehicle, rolling and landing in a crouching position with my gun ready. The raptors react, abandoning the tree and their planned meal, and target in on me. All those years in the jungle, alone and fighting for my life, was in preparation of this moment; to save her life, to be her savior. One shot for each, perfect aim, and down they go, one after the other. She's climbing down from the tree and I run to her, my legs moving too slow. I pull her in to hold her and I thank a God that I don't believe in. With my eyes closed, with my arms protectively around her, my heart can finally mend, my pulse slow down, and my body stop shaking. I've got her. I've got her.

"You're bleeding."

Her voice is surprisingly stable. My brave Bucket; this is why I love you.

"It's nothing," I brush away her unnecessary, but welcomed, concern. "You?" I look her over, scrutinizing each part of her for scratches, cuts, or bites.

"Just some scratches from the tree. I knew you would come," she whispers and seeks my comfort once again, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me close, needing me. "When they took me, I wanted to call out for you but I couldn't. They tied my hands, threw me in the rover, drove me out here, and I… I…

"It's all right. I've got you."

Still with one arm around her, never wanting to let her go again, I point the gun at Mira. Her presence offends me, it sickens me, and I want her dead and gone. I will wound her, critically, and then leave her. Let them find her and feast on her. An eye for an eye, this is jungle justice.

Her nose touches my neck, her lips and breath against my skin as she speaks, as she pleads for Mira's life. "Lucas, don't. I don't want you to kill any more, especially not for me."

I lean my head against her forehead, gathering myself, letting her take away my anger. "She saved your life, never forget it," I tell Mira, lowering my gun.

In the rover, heading back to the safety of the camp, Mira begins to cry crocodile tears and I want to kill her all over again for daring to seek compassion. She should save her tears for an audience who cares.

I look over at my future wife and realize dismayed that Mira's act is working on her. "Buc…" I start and then realize that I am past calling her by a nickname giving to her as a child. She's a woman, my woman. "Skye, don't fall for it."

She grants me the smile, the smile that I've been waiting for. "Give her what she wants, Lucas. Do it for me."

"You know what that means."

"I do," she says and gives me her consent.

Hours later, we are standing at the repaired and mounted portal. The rover and the fracture is ready. Everything is ready except for me. I don't want to leave her. It's not due to worry. Mira will keep her safe until I return with her daughter.

I lean in to kiss her temple, hoping she won't pull away and reject me, when she turns her head so that my lips instead meet hers.

Stunned, I pull away to look into her eyes, to see if she is sincere and what I see is hunger, hunger for me. "You do this now, as I'm leaving? You do love torturing me, don't you?"

"Just come back to me."

"Like there ever was a doubt."

Wanting more, wanting her desperately, I place my hands on each side of her neck and let them travel up into her hair. I step closer, till my groin and chest impacts her body. I fight the urge to grind against her, knowing if I do I will never be able to leave. Her warm soft hands find the lip of my shirt and they slide in under, moving upwards along the curve of my back. Wanting her to show me her arousal, wanting her to take charge, I let her lips toy with me. They start at the chest, then progress to my neck, up my chin, and lastly, finally, find my awaiting lips. Her kiss is like her; passionate, seductive, and demanding. She's a taker and I am more than willing to give. When her tongue enters, I let out a moan and my front grows hard and ready. Unable to stop myself, I begin to grind.

Mira clears her throat, ruining the moment, and Skye ends the kiss. Against my will, on shaky legs and with a throbbing hard on, I get into the driver's seat. Against my will, I put my foot on the gas and the wheels begin to roll. Against my will, with her reflection in the rearview mirror as the last thing I see, I pass through the fracture and enter 2149.


	10. Lucas 5:2

WARNING: this story is getting pretty 'tasty' so I just want to make sure that those of you who are reading this are old enough. I don't want to get in trouble with anybody's parents. I increased the rating due to this!

Thank you for the reviews but I want more so if you like the story enough to make it a favorite or set a story alert, drop me a line or two telling me why you decided to do this.

Also, those of you that are my biggest fans (we know who you are) spread your love and let others know. I'm posting this to reach an audience and get some feedback.

Here is Lucas part2. Enjoy, Birgitta

**Lucas part2**

The wheels of the rover go from rolling over soft grass to maneuvering across cracked dryness as the topography changes completely. A hundred years ago, I would have been driving into open water and into a sure death. Now, in 2149, the great oceans have shrunk into numerous small lakes. This is what we all were escaping when we went through the portal for the first time; this hot and polluted wasteland. We were given a great opportunity; a new life in a new time where the air is clean and the soil untainted. The portal was only supposed to work in one direction, to prevent illegal stripping of resources. I used to take great pride in the fact that I outsmarted them all.

I have the trip planned to perfection, meaning to waste no time. Even before Skye decided to drive me insane with her seductive surrender, I wanted to execute the trip fast and smoothly. I have two objectives; make a new deal with my employers and find Mira's daughter. Then, it's back to Skye.

I run my fingers over my lips grinning while my loins pulsate with longing. What a kiss. Makes me wonder what's in store for me. To what heights will she bring me? Into what kind of man will her touch and love change me?

I have had women before, but that was different. They were all flat on their backs and with their legs spread out. I did my business and then left. No kissing, no words of affection, or holding off my release to ensure that she enjoyed the act as well. I could care less about the woman. She was no one, just someone to use to relieve myself. I could never tell Skye this. What would she think of me?

I'm heading northwest, to the town of Savannah where Mira's daughter, Lily, lives with her grandmother. There, I will contact my employers. What I will say is still undecided. I am unsure of so many things, except for one; Skye. I have the coordinates to the fracture so I can make it back. This is hell and I want to return to heaven as soon as possible. I have an angel waiting for me; a very naughty and sexy angel. The smile widens and I accelerate, making sand and rocks shoot out from underneath the rover's wheels.

I get to the Georgia borderline by midnight. There used to be a shoreline with swelling waves crashing in and dunes covered by beachgrass. I've seen pictures of it and it was beautiful; my memory is close to photographic, another thing making me superior to most. Now, however, after decades of environmental abuse, Savannah is a dusty shithole like the rest of the world and I just want to get the hell out of here.

I type the address into my locator and cross into the city. Everywhere there is proof of the downfall of man; starvation, sickness, and death. Those who don't have the resources to stay in a dome or any other building with air cleansing abilities, have to fight it out the best they can. It's survival of the fittest even here. Only here the predators have a different set of teeth and claws… just as deadly though.

I pull up in front of a downtown dome and its security camera. One look at my rover and the dome garage door opens. Possession of a rover means I have money and in 2149, money is always welcomed. There is some groveling by the security guard in an effort to earn extra tip. It's a process I detest and I would rather punch him in the face than give him money, but I also want my rover back in one piece so I force myself to play nice. I even say thank you, which would make Skye happy. As I think of her, a smile creeps in. It always does, despite of my mood; she has that effect on me. Even when I was trapped in my dark pit of bitterness, she found me and brought me out.

The dome is a temporary lodging facility with some permanent residents like Mira's mother. From the outside, the five story square-shaped building looks more like a prison than a motel and the inside is equally depressing. Left with no other choice, and not particularly picky after all those years spent in the jungle, I get a space for the night. It can't be called a room. Actually, there are plenty of words I could use to describe it but I choose not to. It's be a long day and I need my rest. I'll be heading back tomorrow morning after a quick call and after grabbing Mira's daughter. One way or another, the kid is coming with me. I could care less about Mira and her motherly needs but I promised Skye and I intend to keep that promise, at any cost.

My night is not as restful as I need it to be. Still, I am not complaining. In my dreams, I get to make love to Skye, over and over again. Her mouth and tongue seems to be everywhere and she has me panting, begging, and screaming. She guides me in and begins to move, rocking herself against me. Repeatedly, I am woken up by a painfully uncomfortable erection poking into the mattress and I have to run to the hallway restroom for relief.

After the third trip to the bathroom for a cool shower and a hand job, I give up on sleep and decide to call my employers early. So what if it's 6 o'clock? Do they want to make money or what? I deliver my new deal with a take-it-or-leave-it attitude, shutting down all attempts at renegotiations. Finally, the idiots get it and accept; like they had a choice.

Satisfied with the day's progress, first objective already executed and it is only 6:30, I put on my clothes and pack up. Mira's mother lives on the fourth floor, the floor above me, and I run to the stairs. There is an impatience rushing through me, making me antsy and possibly short-tempered. I certainly hope Mira's family won't give me any problems. I'd like to be heading back to the fracture within the hour. Those dreams, as realistic and erotic as they were, were just that; dreams. I want the real thing, soon and multiple times.

"Yes?"

A thin lady, looking like an older greyer version of Mira, peeks out through a crack in the door. I hold up the necklace without wasting any words or bothering to explain. The recognition is obvious on her face and the door opens all the way.

"Where is Mira? Where is my daughter?"

"Waiting on the other side of the fracture. I'm here to get the kid," I say without offering a smile or reassurance. It's not my style.

A girl, nine or ten by the looks of it, steps out from behind a corner. "I'm not going without my grandmother."

Complications already, I had guessed as much. "That's not my deal with your mother," I make clear. In response, the girl crosses her arms over her chest and digs her hard pitch-black eyes into me, looking feisty as a puma. Oh yeah, she's Mira's daughter alright. "My rover is downstairs. You've got 30 minutes. Don't be late. I'm not the waiting type."

"Can my grandmother come or not?" She calls after me as I descend down the stairs.

"I don't care as long as you're in the rover by 30."

I'm getting soft. I know so. A week ago, I wouldn't have taken the grandma. Hell, I wouldn't even be here collecting Mira's kid. Skye is changing me and I'm strangely ok with that.

They show up in a record 22 minutes. They're not bringing much so either they are leaving most of their belongings behind or they didn't have much to begin with. Judging by their living conditions, my bet is on the second.

Heading back out, back to Skye, I see a sign and pull over.

"Where are you going?" She asks, noisy as her mother.

"Mind your own business, kid," I reply before grabbing a crowbar, never underestimate the use of a good-old crowbar, from the back of the rover.

Less than ten minutes later, I'm back with four full bags and with the burglary alarm screaming behind me. I take off in a hurry as I hear sirens approach. Driving through town, I end up making two more stops. By the time we drive across the city line, into the wasteland of a once great ocean, Savannah is alive and popping with flashing lights and headache creating noises.

"You're crazy, Mister," the girl dares, resulting in a hush and a lecture from her grandmother.

I laugh, actually starting to take a fancy to the kid despite her family connections. "So I've been told."

Because of my dreams, which only allowed me some 4 hours of sleep, I had been worrying about being able to drive all the way to the fracture without falling asleep. It turns out I had nothing to worry about.

"Don't you ever shut up?" I sigh as the kid, who has moved up to the passenger seat in the front, starts in on yet another subject; this one being about meeting a unicorn. "There are no unicorns where we are going," I settle, considering myself an expert on the cretaceous period.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, kid. Now, please, go to sleep or at least stop talking."

She pouts her lower lip, perhaps thinking that it will sway me. I stare at her, unaffected by her attempt at cuteness, and she finally gives me peace. The inside of the rover grows quiet, except for the sound of the ride and the snoring coming from the grandmother. Surprisingly, the silence gets to me. It never used to get to me.

"There are ceratopsians," I share. "They're a dinosaur with one frontal horn."

Her head pops up, eyes and ears alert. "Can I ride it and make it my pet?"

Gaping, I wait until I've made sure she isn't kidding. She's not, scary enough. "No! You can't!"

The rest of the trip flies by as I share my knowledge on jungle survival to the most eager listener I have ever come across. She has much to learn if she is to survive and prosper. With Mira for a mother and me as a teacher she will do better than most.

By the time we get to the fracture, the kid has memorized most of the dinosaurs and what sets them apart. I pull forth the device and activate the fracture making Lily jump in the back with her grandmother. Hugging, praying for safe passage, they cling to each other as I drive through; taking us from 2149 into the time of dinosaurs.

We arrive at camp late in the afternoon. I drive up slowly, quietly, wanting to make an entrance, wanting to see the look on their faces. Expecting Skye to be in the tent, away from everyone else, my pulse jolts when I spot her. She's wearing a pair of my pants and t-shirt, helping Mira make spears and arrow heads.

"Is that your wife?" Lily asks and points at Skye.

"No, but she will be, one day soon," I say, no uncertainty, no reservations.

"She's pretty."

Big grin with pride, knowing that she's mine. "You've got that right. Are you ready to see your mom, kid?"

Lily swings open the door and takes off running, straight into Mira's arm. The commotion makes Skye look up and she sees me. I grab the bags and exit the rover. Take it slow, I tell myself, don't rush her, don't scare her, let her take the first step.

She meets me more than halfway, away from the others, closer to the vehicles than to the center fire. "Lucas," she says and I shiver; loving the way she says my name. "I can't believe you're already back." There is joy and excitement over my return. She twists and watches the happy family reunion. "Wow, look at that," she glows, urging me to look at Mira and Lily but I can't. I can't tear my eyes off of her. "You've done a great thing, Lucas. She'll be forever loyal to you."

More talk of Mira; still a touchy subject. "I could care less of her loyalty as long as she doesn't harm you again." She bows her head, smiling, shaking her head in assurance of Mira's transformation. Her gaze freezes on the bags in my hands and I hold them up. "I brought you something," I tell her, feeling almost bashful, shy. It's a sensation that only comes out when I'm around her. "I was in 2149 in the city of Savannah and I asked myself; what does Skye need? Underwear…" There's another blush as I visualize the sexy undergarments that I have picked out, imagining what they will look on her, how it will be like to take them off of her. "… shorts, tops, skirts, dresses, some… female products."

Skye pulls out a dress and holds it up to her body, her perfect body. "How did you know my size?" She questions, her forehead creased. I shift my weight, uncomfortable telling her the truth, and she nods with insight. "Let me guess. When you were in control of Terra nova, you gained access to my bungalow, and went through my drawers." It's not even a question, that's how certain she is. I must have looked astounded because she laughs, not the least bit angry at my intrusion. "I kind of have you figured out? Are you scared?"

Honest, always be honest. "Yes," I answer. "But I also love it. I've never let anyone in like I have you."

"I know," she whispers, accepting me for who I am; Taylor's crazy termperflaring introverted son, aka mad genius. She reaches out her hand to me and I take it. "Come."

We walk past everyone else, if they are watching us I do not know and I definitely do not care. Tomorrow, I will talk to Mira about my new deal with our employers. Right now, it is all about Skye. Whatever she wants from me, I will gladly give it to her. We step inside the tent and an urge to pull her near, kiss her, and take her builds. To keep myself calm, I begin to repeat my mantra of control in my head over and over again; '_Take it slow, don't rush her, don't scare her, let her take the first step_…'

"Come here," she murmurs, finally, and the bags in my hands drop to the floor; no need to ask me twice.

Her fingers are against my chest, trailing downwards. My shirt slides over my head and is tossed on the floor. She licks her lips as she looks me over and then descends her slightly moist lips on my naked skin. Her tongue moves around each nipple, taking her time, toying with me, driving me close to the brink. I moan and she smiles triumphantly. Never looking away, holding my green eyes imprisoned, her fingertips glide down, over my abs, and onto my zipper. I swallow, pulse accelerating with anticipation. With no intentions of rushing, she slowly works the button and unzips while never shying away from my intense stare. My pants drop and I take a step out of them, moving closer. I lower my head, our lips so close that my lower lip is brushing against her top. Trembling, wanting her so badly, I work the buttons of the shirt and the shorts. Her skin released, within my reach, I touch her gently, savoring each moment. Unable to hold off any longer, I kiss her, the way I have wanted to kiss her since the first time I saw her.

She moans and I pull away. "Tell me that you want me."

Her lips, separated and ready for more, shivers as she says it; says the words I've been longing to hear. "I want you, Lucas."

I lay her down on the mattresses on the floor, my boxers removed, and I pull of her panties. Her arms reach for me and I come to her, gently covering her body with mine. Slow down, I tell myself, wanting to cherish the moment, wanting to remember this forever. My lips have her quivering below me as I cover her in feather light kisses across her whole body, lingering on her lips, her neck, her breasts, and her center.

"Lucas," she moans, her eyelids fluttering and her hands desperately pulling at me to give her release. "Please."

I ignore her, despite my own urgency, and resist the need to enter her. Wanting to lose myself in her kiss once again, my lips returns to hers and this is when she flips me, taking control. Her knees on each side of my hips, sinking down deep, taking me all in, nearly making me black out. She moves like in my dream and my fingers grab a hold of her perfectly shaped ass, helping her rock. When we come, it's together, the way it should be, the way from now on it will always be; together.

Panting, perfectly happy and content, not wanting anything else out of life, we lay entwined in each other arms. Her lips are on my scars, her one hand in my hair as her breasts press against my chest. I never understood cuddling until now. Once I was done, I just wanted to leave. Now, nothing, not even a pissed off dinosaur, could remove me from her side. I run my fingers over her back, feeling the scars, noticing how they even feel like mine. Matching scars; it was meant to be. I'm not going to call it faith, cause I don't believe in such weak notions. I make my own destiny, molded to my wanting. Tomorrow, I will have to see Mira and tell her about our new deal with our employers. It will be interesting to see her reaction. She will most likely call me mad as usual.

Smiling, beyond pleased with her desire for me, Skye's kisses grow more intense, her body grinding, and her hands moving in an effort to entice me. Her efforts are working and I meet her advances with equal appetite.


	11. Skye 5:1 The New Deal

Too much to write so this chapter will have 2 parts, as well.

**Fallen Heart**, I am glad that I am converting you to my type of writing style and thank you for your review, it really made me write a little extra that day.

**AlexisSalvatore17, lilyland10177, **and **miaparker** thank you for your awesome reviews. I love it when you give me feedback. Please keep them coming.

Enjoy, Birgitta

(PS read my post under reviews for a tease on the final chapter)

**Skye part1:**

Who could have known? Who could have even guessed; something so farfetched, impossible, and forbidden? I'm in Lucas' arms. He's got me, cradling me and I feel safer than ever before. Perfectly comfortable, eyes closed, I idlelessly run my fingers across his chest. I know his whole body now, as he knows mine. A night of exploratory sex will do that.

"It wasn't your first time."

I had been wondering if he was going to say something. Usually, I don't like jealousy in a guy but with Lucas it's different. I want him to be possessive. "Do you really want to talk about this?" I beam and place my head against his chest so I can hear the changes in his heartbeat. I listen carefully as I tell him. "Once before and it was a mistake." His heartbeat speeds up.

"What about Josh?" He asks and the beat quickens even more.

I love listening to his heart. I never want to move from this position. "I lied," I confess. "Josh means nothing to me, not in that way at least. There's only you." The beating slows down and I feel the touch of his lips against the top of my head.

"Doctor Taylor?" There's a cautious voice on the other side of the tent.

"Come on in," Lucas invites as he pulls the sheet up to my chin. He's hiding my naked body from another man's view, yet showing me off, making it clear that I am his. Again, his behavior should upset but it doesn't cause I feel the same way about him. "What can I do for you, Thomas?"

I look up astonished. When did Lucas start memorizing the Sixers' names? And, even if he did know their names, when did he start caring enough to use them? Usually, he just refers to them as idiots. There's a change in Lucas and I got a feeling that I have a lot to do with it. He cares enough about me to care about others, or at least pretend to care about others.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Doctor Taylor. Mira wants a brief on your excursion to 2149."

"Of course she does," Lucas answers while placing another kiss on my head. He sighs and hot breath makes it down the roots of my hair, warming me from top to bottom. "Tell her I'll be there in 10." Lucas retrieves his arms, the arms that were holding me, and sits up. He throws a glance at me over his shoulder, sighing again, before rising to get dressed. "I made a new deal with our employers. If you want, I'll tell you everything."

I shake my head. "I trust you," I assure and I mean it. I wouldn't be here, naked in his tent and exhausted after a night of sex if I didn't. "Why do they call you Doctor?"

Like I have just asked a trick question, Lucas frowns. "Because that's what I am?"

Not satisfied since his answer was not really an answer, actually it was more like another question, I rephrase. "How did you become a Doctor here? And you were alone in the jungle for years?"

"Are you calling me a fraud?" Lucas grins and kneels down to start crawling towards me. He traps me with his body weight, holding my arms down. "How should I punish you?"

"Ohhhhh, a Doctor. Should I call you Doctor Lucas?" I make fun of him, something no one else would dare to do.

Lucas exhales, loudly, and lowers his face till his lips hovers over mine. "If it wasn't for Mira, I would stay and punish you, for hours, thoroughly." Another sigh and then a kiss, a deep and tingle-creating kiss that awakens me sexually, and I moan. Lucas grimaces, as if in pain. "Skye, you're killing me. How will I be able to get anything done today?"

I'm given another deep kiss before he rises and dashes out the tent, not looking back. I'm assuming he can't. If he had, he would have come back to me. I bite my lower lip slightly, close my eyes, and recollect the hottest moments from the passing night. Lucas had been such a tender lover, focusing on my pleasure before his own, letting me decide and set the pace, never rushing, enjoying every part of my body, and allowing me to explore both him and my own sexuality. Before Lucas, there's only been one and it was a bloody mess, literally. It was painful, awkward, and the guy was completely self-centered; the total opposite of my experience with Lucas.

I rise and walk over to the bags that are still laying on the floor. I pull out a set of underwear, holding them up with disbelief. What was Lucas thinking; black lace in the jungle? I put them back in the bag and dig deeper, finding more practical underwear in simple cotton. Undecided, I weigh between a v-neck top in soft yellow with a pair of khaki shorts and a flowery dress in soft pastel. Knowing what Lucas would like to see me in and wanting to make him happy, I pick the dress.

Walking out of the tent, looking pretty in Lucas' gift and probably smelling of sex, all eyes seem to be on me. It's common knowledge now, gossip travels fast in a small jungle camp where there is not much else to do, that I am Lucas'… what am I?

"Hi, I'm Lily." It's Mira's daughter, without a doubt; same dark determined eyes, black hair in braids, and slender yet strong physique. It seems as if Lily has also inherited Mira's brave and capable personality. "You're Lucas' girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Something like that," I answer, not sure what I am to Lucas. I peek at him through the tent opening as it flaps in the breeze. The conversation between him and Mira appears heated. "You'd best stay with me," I tell Lily as I notice her moving towards the main tent and the inside argument. "So, how do you like it here?"

Lily squirms, eyeing the trees around us cautiously. "It's kind of scary. I heard noises during the night. Do you think it was a dinosaur?"

The truth is usually the best strategy. "Probably, but we are safe here. You're safe with your mom," I reassure her. Mira is the strongest and most ferocious woman I have ever met. To be honest, she still kind of intimidates me. "Would you like to help me make bread? Come on, I'll teach you."

I try not to show my nervousness to Lily. She is a child and should not have to carry the weight of adult worries on her shoulders. I trust Lucas, I do… I have to. I have no other choice. And, I've seen a change in him. There has been no mention of destruction, revenge, overtaking, or any other hostile plans. Lucas is a different person… isn't he?

With my head down, working the bread dough, I can still see him exit the tent. The anxiousness escalates, making my breathing shallow and strained. My hands work the dough mechanically as I listen to Lucas hard and commanding voice.

"LISTEN UP AND GATHER AROUND!" Talking continues and Lucas yells even louder, the blazing anger that I thought I had snuffed with my affection flaming. "SHUT UP!"

I peek up through my eyelashes and the locks of my hair to see him standing dictatorially with his hands on his hips in front of the entire camp. This is the old Lucas; the one who forced me to do his bidding, beat up Josh, and tried to kill his own father. The old Lucas who took what he wanted without caring of the consequences and who was totally governed by his obsession to destroy his father. Have I been deceived? Was it all an act to get me to care for him, to sleep with him?

Pretending to be consumed by my domestic task, I shape the breads and place them on the fire stone while Lucas spells out the new deal he has struck. Tears burn behind my eyelids but I never let them fall. I can't let anyone see, especially not Lucas.

Lucas scans the men standing before him, his stance so different from this morning when he had held me close and kissed my hair. "We have new orders from our employers. Our employers wants you all back in 2149. They are setting up a base some 50 miles from the Florida state line. There you will be paid and medically screened. Those of you who pass the screening will have the opportunity to return for even better pay."

"When do we leave, sir?" One of the mercenaries asks and several others nod in an agreeing way, wondering the same.

Lucas offers no smile and answers emotionless; not the Lucas I have recently grown accustomed to. "We head out right away, weapons and gear left behind. No need to bring it. We're getting upgraded," Lucas shares and a grin appears, a crooked and evil grin, making his green eyes glimmer. A shiver travels through me, and not in a good way, not in the way it did last night and this morning. "We're going in heavy this time: triple the manpower, triple the firepower, no possibility of defeat. This time, we're going to crush them. Now, who's ready to MAKE- SOME -MONEY?"

Hollering and cheering follows, joy over the prospect of money and the destruction of Terra nova. My mom is there. What will happen to her and all the others that I care about? Lucas, how could you?

Lucas moves and, with the back of my hand, I hurry to wipe away the few tears that have escaped. I stand up as I see him approach. What should I do or say? Should I plead with him? Should I curse at him, call him a liar and a deceit? No, I can't cause he never actually promised me anything, not really. I had just assumed and we all know what they say about assuming.

Winking cheerily, he passes me and my heart drops. He isn't even going to ask me how I feel or try to justify his decision. I look down at my feet in shame and dismay, hopelessness consuming me. Looking at the ground, I see his feet backtrack, walking backwards to me.

Smiling, with his normal smile, the smile that seduced me, and the smile that I love, he leans in and kisses me. "You look worried. Don't be. I'll protect you." Another kiss, lingering and I can't help to respond. My arms come around his neck and he grabs me by the waist, pushing his hardness against me. "Skye," he whispers, desire evident. His hands glide over the fabric of the dress, over the curve of my tush, and grab naughtily a hold. "I have a surprise for you when I return. I want to celebrate our success." He winks again and rushes off; just to stop at the door of the rover, shouting one last thing before he disappears. "I love that dress on you."

Frozen, I stand and watch as all the rovers in camp roll out. The camp is almost drained of life; all the mercenaries, half of the Sixers, Mira, and of course Lucas have left. Lily and her grandmother come up and stand by my side. Lily grabs my hand and this when I realize that I am trembling. Before she asks, I reclaim my hand and run to the tent.

Sitting on my cot, I allow the tears to fall. I am a traitor. I have failed them all. Soon, they will all be dead and I let it happen. In a few days, Lucas will be returning with an even bigger and more heavily armed army. Taylor will not be able to stop him. He doesn't even know this is happening. Lucas has all the aces in his pocket: an army, access to 2149, and the element of surprise. There is no way to stop Lucas but by warning Taylor at least he could prepare himself or have time to evacuate the innocents, like my mom.

Collecting myself, I try to think it out. All the rovers are gone… all except the one which requires repairing. I dash outside and to the outskirt of camp where the inoperable rover is deserted. Popping the hood, I take a quick survey of the problem, the work and parts required, and the repair time involved. Even if all goes smoothly, the earliest I can head out is tomorrow morning. It will have to be good enough.

I scavenge the camp for parts and get to work. The hours pass by, the sun burning making sweat drip down my neck and back. After dinner, which I skipped, Lily sits down on a rock to watch, her black eyes following my every move and I can swear she knows what I am up to. Too much like her mom, that kid. Not that it matters. I'll be gone by the time she can tell her mom… and Lucas. Lucas; how will he react? Will he once again hate me or will he be able to understand? Never again will I feel his kiss or feel his arms around me.

The pain, the kind that stabs and makes breathing difficult, overcomes me and the wrench drops out of my hand. It hits the front of the rover and slides down its side onto the ground. Low-spirited, feeling depleted and deflated, I bend down to retrieve it. Thinking I'm hearing rovers approach, I peek through my legs, underneath the hem of my dress. There is nothing, just the sound of the wind in the trees and the thousands of creatures living around us. I am losing my mind. With wrench ready, I continue with my work. I have to get the rover working by morning. I have to get to Taylor by…

There it is again. I twist, looking over my shoulder at the path through the vegetation. I can see nothing, but I can hear it; the soft hum of engines and the crackling of branches snapping under tires. Lily hears it too and stands up, hand shading her eyes.

It can't be Lucas. He can't be back already. Icy tingles, starting from my head and gradually working its way down causing a head rush, has me gripping the hood and bowing. I don't dare to look. I can't look as the destruction of my home and family rolls up.

There's a slam of a door, footsteps, and hands grabbing my waist, swinging me around. "What are you up to?"


	12. Skye 5:2 Caught wrench handed

Short chapter. Changing it up a bit. That's what I get for predicting how many chapter I have left.

The ending is near and it is going to be CRAZY! Battle of the fittest! Who will win?

I thought last chapter was good, and only 4 reviews?

Please, drop me a line. I love hearing from you all.

Thanks to **Alleycat1, flimmer, snipps, and AlexisSalvatore17**; love the feedback. Keep it coming!

**Skye part2:**

"Lu-lu-u-cas," I stutter, caught wrench handed. He evaluates me; arms crossed while waiting for an explanation. Lie, I tell myself, lie and make it believable. "I got bored. Figured I'd show Lily how to repair a rover. Right, Lily?"

"Leave me out of it," Lily responds superiorly as she passes us with one of Mira's bags in her hand, sounding more like her mother than a nine year old girl.

Lucas raises an eyebrow and cradles my face with his hands, holding me captive, burrowing his eyes into mine. "Were you planning on leaving me, Skye? Going back to Terra nova? I would have had to follow you. You know that, don't you?"

There is no anger, just a hint of sadness and disappointment. Why is there no anger? Something is off. "What's going on, Lucas? How are you back already? And, where's your army?" I ask, peering down the line of rovers.

Counting, I come to the same amount as when they left. There are also only Sixers coming out of the rovers, each with an old gun. No army, no upgraded weapons, in fact, no mercenaries at all; what is going on?

Lucas repositions his hands into my hair, releasing it from the pony tail, and study appreciatively as it falls. "I'm back already, to your surprise might I add, because it doesn't take long to drop a bunch of unarmed idiots in the middle of nowhere." He smiles widely at the memory and my shocked expression. With his thumb, he removes an oil smudge from my check. "So, I thought you said you trust me? I had a feeling you might freak and try something. But this; fix a broken rover, drive all the way to Terra nova alone, and warn my father? I've got to say; I'm amazed and that doesn't happen often. However, you should have just asked." Lucas closes the popped up hood and takes the wrench from my hand, throwing it carelessly on the ground. "Auto shop is over for today. You can continue tomorrow." Lucas lifts me up and sets me on the hood, his lips on my neck, and his greedy hands roaming under the thin fabric of my dress. "I love you in a dress."

My head is spinning. "Wait, what? Lucas, hold on." I place my hands on his chest and push, driving him away from me. Patiently, with a grin, he allows me to speak undistracted. "It was all a hoax? There is no new deal? No army coming?" Just a wider grin offered as an answer. My head is still spinning, from emotions and disputings. "What about your employers? They won't like this. They will look for the fracture. They will try to get even, hurt you."

With no concerns and no worries, Lucas returns to his previous activity. "Let them try. Without my device, they can't activate the fracture and there's a lot of wasteland to monitor. It's just us from the pilgrimages now; the way it's supposed to be."

Hands on my thighs under my dress, Lucas seals our commitment to each other with a soft kiss. The stress of the day, thinking that Lucas had stuck a deal that would mean the ruin of Terra nova, runs off of me and the realization of what he has done hits. Lucas has turned his back on his employers, betrayed them, and sent what remained of the army back to 2149. He has turned his back on his obsession of domination and destruction, for me.

"Did you really think that I would risk losing you?" He asks and my heart fills with the truth, the truth of what I mean to him. I grab the collar of his dress shirt and tug him to me, kissing him in the way that he deserves. His hands move again, now to my waist and he lifts me down while his lips are still on mine. "Are you ready for your surprise?" He whispers, my lips unable to stop showing him how I feel. "Skye?" He whispers again, smiling, the green glowing with victory and happiness.

He wants to celebrate his success, does that mean a party? "I'm sweaty and greasy," I point out, waving my hand along myself showcasing my inappropriate appearance.

"Perfect," he beams making me frown. Looking mighty pleased and sneaky, he offers me his hand. "Come on. We have a few hours of driving ahead of us. You'd better get moving… Bucket."

Those words, the last time he spoke them; it seems so distant, almost like another world or another time. Everything is different as far as how I feel about Lucas. Unfortunately, nothing has really changed. Wash is still dead by Lucas' bullet, Lucas is also the reason Kara and many others died in the invasion, and all the people I care about in Terra nova hate him. To them, he will always be a killer and a traitor who came here with a plan for destruction. To be with Lucas means turning my back on all the others, never seeing them again. It stings but the heart does not always choose wisely. It chooses the one who touches it and Lucas has. He took me by surprise, completely altering my view on him with his protectiveness, gentleness, and irresistible charm.

His hand still hangs in the air and I take it. I will always take it.


	13. Lucas6: selfishness or sacrifice?

So, I've gotten a request to keep writing (**miaparker**). I had initially planned on wrapping it up here shortly. However, ideas are developing to extend for a bit longer. It will all make sense soon.

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming cause I seem to be losing some steam and could really use the encouragement to continue the story.

Thanks, Birgitta

**Lucas:**

We step out from the trees, onto where jungle vegetation and river rocks meet. The timing is perfect for the sun is setting, making the water rushing off the fall glitter. At my request, wanting it to be perfect, Skye is wearing a blindfold.

When did I turn romantic? It's all so odd, a bit unsettling, so unlike me. With Skye, I want to be more, different. I want to make every day special and wonderful, in any way I can.

Paying attention to every obstacle, I guide her feet up to where the water falls from above and begins to flow downstream. The splashing created by the impact sends off water in all directions. A few water drops land on Skye's exposed skin bringing on a smile of awareness. I remove the fold and excitedly observe her reaction.

"It's beautiful," she admires, holding her hands out to catch the launching drops.

I agree, yet. "I haven't been here in years. Never wanted to see this place again due to an… unpleasant experience," I reminisce and run my fingers over my scars.

"This is where it happened."

"Right up there," I say and point to the top of the fall. "I can still feel myself flying through the air, wondering how deep the cuts on my throat were, how shallow the bottom was, and whether the raptor was following."

Memories, and the accompanied heart pounding fear, come back to me as I look upon the drop. This is why I have not returned until now; I knew this would happen. I may be cocky and approach life's challenges with a kickass kind of attitude, but underneath even I battle horrors of the past. This place and the event that nearly cost me my life is one of them.

Familiar fingers tracing my scars halt and chase away my remembrance. I grab for her but she slips away, naughtily removing her dress and underwear in front of me. One by one, they drop onto the rocks and she steps into the water. Watching her dive and play in the same waters that hold such bad juju, cement my decision to return. Skye will help me make new memories here, enjoyable and dream worthy memories.

"Lucas, come help me scrub this engine grease off."

Who could say no to such an invitation? Not me, so I remove my clothes and join her in the bowl created by the force of the falling water. Last time I floated through this pool, blood was coloring it red and I was gasping for air. Now, Skye is clinging to me naked, making me gasp but not for air. Her legs come around my waist and I position her just right. Under the cascade, with water gushing down our bodies, we let the flow set our pace.

We stay in the water until daylight is almost gone. While Skye dries and dress, I scan the nearby area for fire wood. When I return, she is wearing another one of the dresses I picked out for her. It's totally inappropriate; short in black silk with an extra low cleavage, and yet so damn perfect.

Looking down at myself, rugged and messy with wood splinters all over my shirt, I wonder what she sees in me. How could someone as beautiful as her, want me and want me with such passion? I've always had a way with certain types of girls. With these girls, I could be an ass and treat them like dirt. It's a physiological fact that some girls respond to this kind of treatment. With Skye, it's just the opposite. It wasn't the dominant and superior Lucas that won her over, but the Lucas who embraced his humanity. Showing her my gentler side and sharing my weaknesses is what brought us close, what made her want me.

With daylight quickly leaving us, I hurry to build a fire. Skye sits down on the log I've hauled and placed between our small tent and the pit. Her hair is still dripping wet and her skin is covered in tiny goose bumps, making me rush even more to get flames going.

"Is it safe with a fire? It might draw them in."

I understand Skye's reservations. The raptor attack is still fresh on her mind and on her flesh, the wounds only recently healed and only on the outside. She had been asleep, next to a burning fire, when she was awaken by the sounds of the slaughter. The association is natural.

Years on my own have taught me some tricks. "Don't worry. I know how to keep them away. The predators won't get anywhere near us with this added," I reassure her and empty a bag full of dinosaur dung into the blazes.

She coughs and covers her noise. "I understand why," she struggles while trying not to inhale the smell, waving her other arm in front of herself vigorously. "Lucas, it stinks!"

The smoke grows thick and heavy, rising and spreading the nauseating smell. "Would you rather be eaten?" I joke, maybe not very appropriately. Done with the fire, I take a seat next to her. "I guess it's not very romantic. Luckily, we only have to add it once to the fire. The ash will cover this whole area, clinging to the trees and rotate in the air, keeping all uninvited guests away."

With the smell already easing, I stir in the fire with a stick and start rooting through my basket filled with food. I've brought a little of everything, not sure what Skye would be in the mood for. Maybe some smoked meat, bread, fruit…

I turn to ask her what her preference for the evening is and find her staring, head tilted to the side and with a soft crooked smile. "What? Did I do something?"

"You amaze me. You're amazing," she says and slides closer, her thigh against mine, her hand wrapping around my waist, and her head leaning against my shoulder.

"I've been called worse," I grin and lean my head on top of hers.

"I'm sure," she laughs merrily and I join in, making our heads bop in consensus.

I feel how her eyes turn to the fire, to watch the flames as they dance for us. In red tipped orange, they lick the blackness of the night, twisting and stretching towards the sky. As the heat warms her skin and dissolves the goose bumps, she closes her eyes with physical enjoyment.

As if hypnotized, her voice is dreamlike and hushed when she speaks. "What is it with fire that pulls us in? That makes us want to touch it, even when we know we shouldn't?"

Despite it not being a question, not really, I answer because I love the games we play. "It's the danger of it. Fire scares us yet excites us, like anything dangerous."

Eyes still closed, smiling with playfulness. "Are you talking about yourself? You used to scare me. I know you can be dangerous. You definitely excite me."

Several emotions, conflicted, flow over me. That's the thing with games and fire; it can burn. The actions of the past will always linger, no matter what I do. I can never undo them. I used to scare her. Of course, I did. And what she says is true; I can be very dangerous.

With no desire to continue the game, I instead look up at the stars. This is what I love about this time. In 2149, the pollution has declined the air quality as well as the visibility. The cities are also full of lights, ruining the effect. Here, in this time and out in the deepest of the jungle, there are no lights and the air is perfectly clean making the stars glow.

"What do you see?" She asks, commencing another game.

"Stars... I won't bore you with the details," I tease, egging her on. She chuckles, her sweet little chuckle, and shakes her head at me. "What?" I play along, acting innocent and oblivious.

"You think you're so clever, don't you? Think you know everything. Think that you are so much smarter than the rest?"

Huge grin, a grin only she can bring out. "Is it wrong to state the obvious? Besides, you're the one who just called me amazing," I remind her.

She nods, agreeing or yielding, and her grip around my waist tightens. "What will happen tomorrow, Lucas, when we get back to camp? I saw your argument with Mira. How did you convince her and the rest of the Sixers to go along with your scam?"

The conversation has suddenly shifted, turned more serious, but I won't let her worries last and spoil our evening. "Mira has what she wanted. She has her family, thanks to both you and I. As far as the Sixers… well, I convinced Mira to tell them a small lie."

Skye sits up, twisting to face me, the worries manifesting and increasing. "I knew it! What small lie?"

I smile comforting but her frown remains, her tension remains. "She told them if we get rid of the mercenaries, our profit will be greater. Which is true, only…"

"There is no new deal with the employers. There is going to be no mining and shipping to 2149 so no money will be earned," Skye finishes, interpreting my master plan perfectly.

"Exactly!"

She stands up and paces. "Lucas," she scolds, agonizingly and worried for my safety. "This is bad, this is really really bad," she settles and then stops as an idea comes to her. She points a finger at me as I sit patiently, allowing her to brainstorm and vent. "We can't go back. If we do… they'll realize… and they'll hurt you… and I… I can't let that happen because…"

"Because…" I beg, wanting to hear her say it, needing to hear her say it.

The surrender is complete, her hands dropping in utter defeat, showcasing that she is mine. "Because I love you."

I rise, unable to not hold her, kiss her, show her, and tell her. "I love you too," I whisper and kiss her. I wipe a single tear falling down her cheek and look into her fearful eyes. "Everything will be fine. I guess I'll just have to prove that I am smarter than the rest."

"And what about your father and your plans to destroy him, what you've been dreaming about since you were fourteen years old?"

I guide her back to the log and she sits as I kneel in front of her. This is harder, a subject so charged and deeply founded. My father, the man who let my mother be raped, tortured, and killed in front of us. I've wanted to see him suffer for so long. I've wanted to ruin him, hurt him, and kill him since the age of fourteen. His mere existence was an insult to my mother and by killing him I believed that her death would be revenged. Now, things have changed or should I say, I have changed; the way I see things and what I value as important.

"Lucas?" Skye pleads, searching my face for answers or clues to what is happening on the inside.

"Truth is, Skye, I haven't given him a thought in days. I do know that I want a new beginning, a new future, filled with you and maybe some kids. Can't have that and execute destructive plans full of hate, aimed at killing our kids' grandfather. I have to make a choice and I choose you."

"It can't be that simple, Lucas," Skye argues, not really believing me and who could blame her.

"Yeah well, I haven't forgiven him and I won't be sending him a Father Day card anytime soon, but I can let go. The bigger question is, can you?"

"Me?" She asks, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"The things I've done, they won't go away and I, we, will be judged, always. I can't return to Terra nova so being with me, means you can't either. All the ones you care about, you'll never see them again."

She nods, a bit frantic, a bit shaken, yet sure and I love her even more. "I know, I've also made a choice and I choose you."

I don't dispute. Instead, I make love to her, slowly and passionately, as if it's the last time. I end up waking up several times during the night; watching her, memorizing every little detail. Thoughts rage through my mind, making me doubt and regret. By the time morning comes and the sound of Skye stretching reaches my ears, I am still weighing between selfishness and sacrifice. I know what I should do. I just don't know if I'll be able to. I love her, something I never thought would happen and she loves me, an incredible feeling. To let her go, is to let go of my heart and will I be able to continue living without my heart? Will I want to? But how could I keep her with me, when doing so means she has to give up all else. She would go away with me, start a new colony far from Terra nova and never see her mother again. For me, she would do this. She would cast away all others, for me. If I was selfish, I would let her. If I didn't love her, I would let her. But I do love her, deeply, so I choose sacrifice before selfishness.

She slides out of the tent opening; hair unruly from a night of sex and with a smile full of love and anticipation, unaware of what I'm about to say. "I'm letting you go, Skye. You are no longer my prisoner. You are free to return to Terra nova," I say and her smile dies.

Fire ignites, similar to my own heat. "What? What the hell are you talking about, Lucas? What do you mean I can go and I am no longer your prisoner? I haven't been your prisoner since Mira kidnapped me." Her hands are on my bare chest, pushing me angrily backwards towards the river with each sentence. I grab her wrists, preventing her from sending me on my back into the water. "Let go of me."

"Listen, please," I beg and she stops struggling, glaring at me with lips tightened. I have anticipated resistance, opposition. She would break my heart if she didn't oppose. "Skye, we can't do this. It can't work. You will live to regret it."

"What are you talking about?" She sighs, anger turning to irritation.

"Us… we… this… It can't work. I can't let you give up everything for me. I just can't. One day you will regret your decision and you will end up spending the rest of your life hating me."

Realization flows across Skye's face and her lips relaxes into a smile. "Lucas, I'm not going back. I'm not leaving you. End of discussion."

She kisses me and starts cleaning up, getting ready to return to camp. I watch her, unsure of how to proceed. Part of me screams to let it go, she has made her choice and it was me. The other part, the new Lucas, urges me on.

"Skye, I killed Wash, I threatened you and your mother, I invaded the colony and dozens of lives were lost, I knocked you unconscious, I tried to kill my father, I…"

She whips around, yelling back. "YOU ALSO SAVED MY LIVES SEVERAL TIMES AND I LOVE YOU, SO SHUT UP, LUCAS!" She collapses onto the log, tears falling. "Lucas, what are you doing to me? Are you tossing me aside? Don't you want me?"

Close to tears myself, I sit down beside her and grab her hand in mine. "I can't ask you to give up your mother and all the others for me. I can't."

"You're not asking me to. I'm doing it willingly."

"I know. I just… I just wish that things were different, that there was a way to have it all, and that none of it ever happened. But I can't change it. I can't change the past."

Deep slow sigh. "Lucas, this is the past. We're living in the past," she shrugs, looking down at her hands with despondency, unaware of her words' importance.

Emancipated, I grab her shoulders, possibly too roughly. "Skye, you're genius!"

"I am?" She blinks, not grasping that she has shown me the path to redemption.


	14. Skye6: hightech mistress

I really enjoy reading the reviews. **Snipps**; thank you for your kind words, I love writing this story. **miaparker**; sorry about your injury, wishing you a speedy recovery, and I am happy that my story eases the healing process. **Lilyland10177 and AlexisSalvatore17**; always a pleasure to read your reviews. **Katieswar123, shellystark, washisaboss, Kayla florea**; I hope you like the new chapter.

**FYI:** The story is about to change, drastically. Some of you have probably already guessed where I am headed. **Please; no spoilers!**

Can't wait to get started on the next chapter; Lucas. It is going to be CRAZY! And then it all begins again! You'll see what I mean

Enjoy, Birgitta

(Disclaimer; all characters and storylines is FOX property)

**Skye:**

"Lucas, slow down."

Lucas is running through the trees, towards the parked rover, and I'm trying to keep up. Whatever I said, obviously meaning something more to him than to me, has changed his entire outlook. He was getting ready to drop me off outside the gates of Terra nova because he had decided that my love for him was going to hurt me in the end. I love my mom and I will miss her, terribly, but Lucas is my life now. He is my everything.

"Lucas," I call and stop, forcing him to slow down and backtrack. The contents in his hands drop to the ground carelessly and he picks me up, as if I am his bride, his wife. If he asked me, I would say yes and we would live happy ever after, somewhere safe, somewhere we could start over and build a family.

My smile expands, bursting from side to side and Lucas holds me a little tighter, as if he knows my thoughts. He places me in the rover and then runs back for the dropped camping gear. With tires spinning, digging into the soft fertile soil, we rev off. I want to know what the rush is, what he interpreted from my sentence that I have failed to, yet, I am afraid. There's this gut feeling, churning inside of me. I have learned to trust this feeling. It is very seldom wrong.

We pull up at camp and the consequence of Lucas' white lie stands before us. The Sixers, even Mira, are all lined up, waiting for us to return and expecting an explanation.

Lucas looks over at me, hand restraining, urging me to stay put. "Skye, I mean it. Stay in the rover… no matter what."

Lucas, straight-backed and apathetic approaches the mob and a Sixer steps out, full of hate. "There he is, Professor Taylor; the genius, our self-proclaimed leader and messiah, our path to riches and glory."

The Sixer, his name I've forgotten or perhaps I have never known it, sneers at Lucas and my fear is replaced with bubbling fury. Who does this Sixer think he is? Lucas is a genius, brilliant, and superior in every way to all the Sixers, Mira, and myself.

"We figured it out. Imagine that. The idiots figured it out. Isn't that what you call us, how you see us?"

The Sixer raises his fist and it comes down, hard, impacting Lucas' cheek. I jerk and my hand goes for the door handle, foot ready to step out and run to his side. Bent over and eyes on the ground, Lucas predicts my action and lifts his hand to stop me. My hand freezes on the handle, against my will but respecting Lucas' wish. Lucas spits, deep red blood spraying onto the green grass just as the fist strikes again. To the ground, Lucas collapses to his hands and knees. Proving he's a fucking coward, the Sixer plants a kick right into Lucas' center and Lucas lets out a deep groan.

"LUCAS," I yell and swing open the door; ready to kill the Sixer who dares to lay a hand on my Lucas.

"Skye, don't!" Lucas straightens, painfully and strenuously. He coughs and blood spews from his mouth, close to the Sixer's foot who leaps backwards. "Can I talk now?" Lucas asks sarcastically to the Sixer.

Lucas' voice doesn't echo the pain that I am sure he is feeling. There is no bowing, pleading, or bargaining. Lucas is as he always is; totally in control and completely assured of his station. I've never been prouder of calling him mine.

"We know you lied. We know there is no new deal. We came here to make money. To make a better life for ourselves, not to live out in the jungle like some GOD DAMNED ANIMALS."

Lucas receives the anger and screaming with cool, just spitting some more blood before answering. "You don't think I want to make money? You think I want to live like an animal?"

The Sixer blinks puzzled and looks behind him at his fellow Sixers who all shrugs or nods, or does a combination of both.

"Go on," another Sixer says, cautiously interested.

I sneak quietly out of the rover and move to stand behind Lucas, my arms meaningly placed on each side of his lean abs. Lucas welcomes my presence, leaning into me making my nose burrow into his back. I breathe him in, loving the scent of him which is as masculine as he is.

"In 2149, our previous employers were desperate, willing to pay a lot of money for each shipment transported across the portal. Am I right?"

Amongst the Sixers, there is buzzing, nodding, and agreeing. I peek over Lucas' shoulder at the faces of them all, trying to read them. Are they buying Lucas' lie? It is another lie, isn't it?

"If they are desperate in 2149, how desperate do you think they will be in 2159 or 2169? More importantly, how much more do you think they'll pay?"

Confusion erupts with minds spinning, including my own.

"You can do this? I thought the fracture is only linked to the year 2149?" The Lucas-beater asks, his knuckles still red and bloody, proof of the cowardly assault.

"Sure, now it is. Just like the portal used to only work one way. I eliminated that restriction. I'll do the same with this one."

High fives and applauds replace malice and scowls. Pissed and disgusted, I glare at them, wanting them all to burn. They don't deserve any money and I'm pretty sure they will never get any. I've doubted Lucas before. I'll never do it again.

"Does anyone else want to punch me in the face… or can I get to work?"

Arms out wide, Lucas invites anyone to take their best shot. He's completely fearless, like always, and I've never wanted him more.

The Sixers shake their heads, declining the offer, and the mob scatters except for Mira who approaches. I let Lucas talk because I don't trust myself. I am too angry with her for standing by idle while Lucas was beaten. Lucas brought her daughter and mother here from 2149, and this is how she repays him?

"And the hole gets deeper. You're going to fall in one day, Lucas, head first."

"Shut up, Mira," Lucas growls, making me cheer and do cartwheels on the inside. "Thanks for backing me up."

"Your mess, you clean it up," Mira judges and whips around so her braids nearly slap Lucas in the face.

If only I had a scissor…

Lucas waits until everyone is out of hearing range before he shares his opinion. "What a bitch!" Lucas properly labels Mira and he receives no disputes from me. Watching the Sixer, the one who served the beating, as he scurries off, Lucas laughs ill-timed. "Well, that was fun. Are you ok?"

I circle him so I can see him, see if he is serious or see if he has a concussion and gone loony. "Me? Am I ok? Lucas, you're bleeding. Let me see." Carefully, I tilt his chin to the side examining the cut on his lip, his bloody nose, and swollen cheek. "Lucas," I ache; hating to see him hurt and in pain.

"It's nothing. Even Josh hits harder than that guy. Besides, I've had a lot of practice… being punched in the face," he jokes, blowing off the beating and his wounds.

"Don't make me laugh. This isn't funny, Lucas. I was really worried."

"I know," Lucas emphasizes and winks. He nods his head at me, inviting me to come closer. "Why don't you kiss it and make it better."

"I told you, don't try to make me laugh."

"I wasn't kidding," he assures with no laugh or no smile. He kisses me and I can taste the blood, the salty liquid of life. "I have work to do. Will you be alright on your own till tonight?"

One last kiss and Lucas is gone. I figured this would happen. Ever since this morning, Lucas' mind has been preoccupied. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did, whatever it was I said that was so altering and mind blowing. He had called me a genius. I certainly don't feel like a genius.

I sigh and go looking for Lily; not much else to do.

Lucas comes to bed that night, late. In the early morning, he rises and sits down with huge sheets of sketch paper and his device. The blue symbols soon have him captive in a trance and he is lost to the rest of the world, including me. The same pattern repeats, day after day after day. Is it possible to be jealous of equations and calculations?

It's been a week since I set off his obsession and I am starving, needing him. I get to have him every night, but I need him more than that which is not so strange since I am in love. There is a constant yearning for him that has me panting like a bitch in heat. It's crazy and embarrassing but also undeniable and unstoppable.

I tiptoe in through the tent opening to find him sitting, like always, on his stool, his strong back hunched over in concentration. He is mumbling something, not in anger. Quite the opposite; he sounds excited.

I place my lips on his warm and tanned neck, on his scars; the spot he hates and I love. "Am I disturbing you?" There is some tongue and then playful teeth on the lip of his ear, biting, sucking, and causing him to squirm.

He puts down the device; mission accomplished, and positions his head so I can better reach. Only I can get him to forgo all his other obsessions; his device, his hate towards his father, and his desire for dominance and conquest. I sink down into his lap and continue my seduction, not willing to share him any longer with his hi-tech mistress.

"Skye…" Lucas tries.

"Mmmmm," I mumble, busy and uninterested in having a conversation at the moment.

"Skye, I'm done. I've solved the problem but I need your help. For the device to work, for me to be able to do what I need to, the equations have to be reconciled."

I stand up to stare down at him, panic seizing me, causing my inner self to spin, and making me scream internally in protest. I know what he is about to say but I can't believe it. I don't want to hear him ask… cause I will not be able to tell him no.

"Please, Skye. I need your help," Lucas says and my feet grow numb, sinking into the ground below. "It requires you to return to Terra nova, to the eye."


	15. Lucas7:1 Return & Good bye

Sorry for the delay in update. It's been a rough week.

Welcome to my new readers. I appreciate your good taste (*smile*) and reviews. To my faithful readers, LOVE U!

Here's Lucas Part1. Part2 is on its way and it's the showdown chapter!

Enjoy, Birgitta

**Lucas part1:**

"No! I'm not going!"

I had expected her to object, to refuse, violently; she wouldn't love me if she didn't. Skye is just as much my prisoner now as when she first came here, just as I am her prisoner. We are held together by an invisible force. This force, energy, is what pulled us close and now it is near impossible for us to separate.

I stand up, wanting her forever near since I know that the end is coming. "I've found a way to use the power of the fracture, to mold the time line to my preference but I need the eye to finish the calculations."

"I don't care. I don't care about that. It doesn't matter." She wraps her arms around me, pressing up against, holding me close. "This is what matters."

I can't disagree. I've struggled for days myself; gone back and forth with the decision. If I, we, go through with this, she won't know me and the thought is… it's… I can't even phantom the thought of her not knowing me, loving me. Yet, it is the right decision. If we continue down the same path, she will be "stuck" with me, unable to go back to Terra nova, and unable to see her mother again. I can't have that. I can't live with that.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"It was night time," Skye corrects, proving that she remembers.

"You came in, sat by your mother's side, and I watched from the shadows. I was drawn to you, instantly, but I had no idea… I had no idea how you would change everything, change me. To get what I wanted, to get what I believed at the time was important, I used you and I hurt you."

"It doesn't matter now."

Her hand; touching my face… her love; encircling me… her presence; empowering me. "That particular moment is the point, Skye, the point of my own destruction, when everything went wrong. "

"Not everything went wrong."

I nod, sadly, not wanting to do it but there is no other way, not in the long run. We could hide out in the jungle, establish a new colony, raise a family, and love each other forever. We could and truthfully, it sounds like a heaven. To be with Skye, to have her all to myself, to not have to share her with anyone; I would love that… Still, that would be the selfish thing to do. And, I've already chosen sacrifice over selfishness.

"If I could go back to that moment, use the fracture to travel back in time, I can set it right. In that time, I have not hurt you, I have not led an army into our world, I have not killed Lieutenant Washington, and my father still believes that I can be saved."

Head moving from side to side, not willing to accept the only path we can travel down. "No, I can't let you. I don't want you to. Don't ask me to do this."

"Would I rather I went and faced Terra nova?"

"That's not fair, Lucas."

I bow my head, ashamed. "You're right. I'm sorry," I apologize for the cheap shot, for sinking so low to try and convince her. This is something the old Lucas would have done, not the person I am now. "I have to do this, Skye. Will you help me? I will not force you, just ask."

Her forehead presses against my chest and I place my lips on the softness of her hair. As she cries, her tears soak through my shirt to touch the skin below. I wish I could cry, I feel like crying, but shedding tears is nearly impossible for me. I have cried myself dry over my mother.

Still with her head buried in my chest, fingers gripping around me at my shirt, she agrees. "I'll go because… maybe you're right. Maybe I do need closure. I'll see my mom one last time. I'll say good bye and let her know that I'm fine." Skye looks up, her eyes red and puffy, and she states her terms. "Then we leave, we build a home, and there will be no more talk of going back in time."

"What about the eye?" I press, unable to accept her terms.

"Lucas, there is no need."

My mind thinks fast to find an angle. "I need to get the device working. It would be for security, to be used as a bargaining chip against the Sixers. You don't want to see me beaten again, do you?"

Another cheap shot and the guilt well up in me. I am tricking her into doing something that she doesn't want to do and I am serving her lies to disguise my true intentions. I am treating her like a Sixer. Yet, what other choice do I have? This can't go on. We are living in a fairytale with no happy ending in sight. It is within my grasp to change the ending of our tale, to get us our happily ever after and I have to go for it. Even if it means lying and tricking the one I love.

We leave in the morning, early, just as the sun spreads its first rays. The journey is brutal; long and uncomfortable. It's just Skye and I. Mira and a few other Sixers wanted to accompany us. I told them no, not willing to share my last days with Skye.

The plan is simple; Skye will drop me off some 2 clicks outside the gates of Terra nova. Three nights later, I will meet her at the poorly monitored southwestern section. Skye believes she is to come with me but where I am going, she can't come. It would defeat the purpose and the price you have to pay to travel back in time will be too steep for her.

Despite the uncomfortable travel situation, I want the trip to go on and on. Yet, time never stops. I can manipulate it but I could never stop it. I wouldn't want to. As much as I hate to leave her, there is excitement for a new beginning; a beginning where I will be the hero and not the villain and where I will be the man that Skye deserves.

"Are you nervous?"

I am standing outside the rover. Skye is at the wheel, about to drive to Terra nova and see those who believe her to be dead. The last time anyone saw her alive was during the raptor attack. The chance of her surviving must have been deemed small. The possibility of her being saved… by me... not even something considered.

"I'm nervous to leave you, out here, all alone without a vehicle or shelter." A smile jerks at my left corner. "Lucas, I mean it. How can I sleep in my old bed, safe and comfortable, with you out here?"

"I've been through worse," I reminisce, the memories of sleepless nights always lingering. I'm glad. I wouldn't want them to fade. My experiences, good and bad, have made me fearless and resourceful. "It's only for three days. In three days, we can start over."

I watch her drive off, confident that she will be safe. She will be welcomed back, possibly with some suspicion, but still with open arms. Her mother, my father, her friends, that Shannon boy who I still refuse to call by his name, they will be happy to see her. That certainly wouldn't be the case with me.

The next few days pass by slowly, slower than anything I've ever experienced. The days are equal torture to the nights. Not knowing, not being able to see her, not hearing her voice, not feeling her touch; it's all unnerving. To keep myself sane, I focus on the future, or should I say the past. The showdown is near and it has to be perfect. My opponent is fierce and brilliant. To my advantage, I know him as I know myself.

Against logic, against reason, I keep taking chances by tracing the tree line. I am looking for her, happy with just the briefest of glance. When you are starving, famished, even crumbs will bring some relief.

To trick the equipment, I've made sure I move with other creatures. Today it's a group of bractosaurus. Is it a sign that on the last day of this time, I get to spend it with my favorite dinosaur? I get a second sign when I spot Skye with her mother. They are holding hands, laughing. She looks great, more beautiful than ever. This is how it's supposed to be. And soon, I'll be walking along side them, laughing as well.

When nightfall comes, I sneak nearer the wall. The invasion caused a lot of damage, much still not repaired and with Hope plaza down, who knows when or if it will ever be repaired. Having the wall and security in disarray is a huge risk. Like much else, I am responsible for this; another thing my sacrifice will correct.

The southwest side of the wall is empty when I get there; no Skye. I hide behind some shrubbery, grasping the device tightly to my chest. All my other equipment is waiting at the closest fracture opening. Everything is set, planned and ready to go. I just need Skye to give me the calculations. She may be having problems to get away. I do not doubt her. Skye will find a way. She always does. Skye can do anything. She's tricked me twice… that should say it all!

"Lucas."

Her voice whispering in the darkness, I haven't heard her say my name in days, and I leap up to the bars of the wall. "Skye."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't get away. My mom, your dad, they're…"

"I understand."

I look her over, soaking her in, cherishing. Next time I see her, she will not say my name in the same way, look at me the same way, or feel the same way. This is hard. Harder than anything I have ever done. I am about to break her heart and then the battle begins to win her back.

"Did it work?" I ask and she hands over the calculations. I plug it in and the device automatically responds. "You did it. Again. You're amazing."

Tears fall, tears that haven't fallen since I cried myself dry over my mother's cruel death. The good bye is upon us. Our love story, here and now, is over. A new story is about to unravel.

The darkness of the night and the unlit part of the wall hides my tears from Skye, hiding my moment of frailty and keeping her unaware of my plan. "I'm ready. I've said my good byes. I feel good. I'm ready."

She's looking at me with such anticipation and trust. Forgive me, Skye, for what I am about to do.

"I saw you," I tell her and her face takes on confusion, the happiness gone. "I saw you with your mother. You were holding hands, looking like a family, something that I haven't had in a long time. I didn't realize that I miss it, not until I met you. I want to be able to walk next to you, amongst people that have shaped us, people that will love us for us and not for what we can do for them."

"Lucas, what are you saying?" She asks, yet she knows. She reaches her hand through a bar, reaching for the device. "Give it to me, Lucas."

I shake my head, denying her what she wants which is hard for me to do; I'm accustomed to give her anything. "I can't. I'm sorry."

Voice failing, face crumbling, eyes flooding. "If you do this, I won't know you… I won't love you… I won't even like you."

"I've learned a few tricks. Besides, I get to seduce you all over again."

Tears glistering in the light of Terra nova as they form, fall, and pool. "Lucas, please."

"I love you. I'll see you soon."

I run, with the sound of her screaming my name echoing behind me. There's no turning back. There's no change of heart, just keep going. Change the past, that's the only way. There is no other solution. Change the past and I can have everything… she can have everything.

There is just one obstacle; me! There can be only one and for her, for Skye, I will kill myself.


	16. Lucas7:2 Killing Myself

First time ever; this Lucas will have 3 parts. (I want to post but I have no time to finish completely). Besides, you know me, I love cliff hangers

Sorry for the wait. It was a difficult chapter to write.

It's a bit Sci-Fi. Just use your imagination and remember that Lucas is brilliant and can do anything!

Enjoy, Birgitta

(PS I'm sorry I freaked some of you out and "ruined your day")

**Lucas Part2**

Outside the fracture, in the exact place where the portal used to be, I activate the device and the link appears. The blue surface trembles; waiting to engulf me. I hesitate and my mind runs through all the alternative paths. This is my last chance to turn away, my last chance to choose selfishness. Skye has given her blessing; I am allowed to be selfish.

Regaining my strength and self-reliance, I place myself so close that the tip of my nose baths in the blue. One foot at a time, drawing it out, I step out of the time when Skye loves me and into the time when she doesn't even know me. Looking up at the night sky, I see how precious time is. He is preparing to approach her with his request. I have to get to him first; eliminate him, take him out of the equation. He is already dead anyway. It's only a matter of time. There can be only one.

I'm running; branches pulling, ripping, and slashing at me, my heart pumping violently, and my lungs struggling to keep up. Pain is irrelevant. Discomfort is irrelevant. I have to get to him before he ruins everything.

I come around the back of the Sixers' camp. Reflecting so many times, going over every detail, I know when, where, how, and why I did what I did that night. I know where to go. He will be by Deb's side, dropping off a blanket, and waiting for Skye. He intends to wait in the shadows so he can watch her, read her, find out how to convince and use her. I have to lure him away. To do that is easy. I just have to dangle what he values the most.

"Hey," I yell. My hood is up, concealing who I am. "Lose something?"

He comes to the railing and looks down at me standing below, holding up the device above my head. There's a buzz, little flaps of butterfly wings, the first sign of nervousness over what I am about to do. Fascinated, I watch as the anger and manic spreads across his face. So this is what I look like in rage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Put that back before you break it, idiot."

Without answering, I run, knowing he will follow. To save the device, to get it back, he will do anything. He will not stop to tell anyone, not willing to risk losing sight of me. I run towards the spot that I have selected, the perfect place to forever rest. He is me, after all. I owe him at least this; a beautiful burial site.

I stop at the center of the clearing, device in hand, and wait for him to catch up. He is a fast runner, in great shape; the pace and distance hardly getting to him. Seeing me waiting, he slows down to a walk with long strides. Coming towards me, in Skye's favorite shirt, I have to conceitedly say that I'm a pretty damn good looking guy. A little rugged, untamed, but it's working for me. Apparently, since I won Skye over body and soul.

"Give the device over, now!" He orders, pointing to my hand. The craze, evident in his voice, eyes, and body language, has accelerated from the rushing of blood brought on by the chase. "Can you even comprehend how important it is?"

I laugh, not with humor, but at how surreal the situation is. I am having a conversation with myself, who I plan to kill. Jumping back in time, within the same timeline, means that there can be only one. The other Lucas, he, is doomed once this time catches up with the day that I went back in time. This is a merciful killing. I doubt he will see it that way.

"This device is not yours. Yours is still in your tent, exactly where you left it," I say, disguising my voice as best as I can, not wanting him to know quite yet.

He looks insulted; we have always detested talkback and people approaching us as if they are an equal. He still doesn't know, so he believes me to be an idiot with no knowledge about the device and its power. He couldn't be more wrong. In fact, I am superior to him in every way and I intend to prove it, to him, to my father, and to Skye.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop wasting my time and give me the device. Now! I have to get back to camp." I don't move or speak, forcing him to come closer, to look at me a little closer. And, then the question comes, the question I've been waiting for. "Who are you?"

Slowly, never taking my eyes off of him, I place the device on the ground before lowering the hood. "Who am I? I'm you, Lucas."

Lucas from this time stares at me, his face comically frozen with eyes and mouth wide in disbelief. "How?"

He is not asking why, a much more important question. "I found a way. Nothing is impossible for me, for us." He nods, still staring with amazement. He is excited about my presence; that won't last. "The device can now manipulate the fracture; taking me both forward and backwards in time. There is, however, a catch." His attention is on me, soaking up every word, yet not comprehending what my time traveling means for him."The time lines are connected. The changes I bring on now, here, will change the future."

He waves his hand at me, frantic and impatient, showing his disinterest in what I have to say and giving me insight to my own conceit. "Never mind that. You are here to warn me. Or, better… you are here to tell me that I am victorious in the future? I have defeated my father," he settles, proud of himself, feeling untouchable and invincible. Utterly blinded by his swollen ego, he applauds a victory that has never taken place. "Is he dead? Did he beg? Did he acknowledge that I had beaten him? Speak! Tell me!"

He orders me as if I am a Sixer. Skye is right; I am rude and have no manners. "No, your father… our father is alive. Our invasion failed and Hope plaza was shut down by an explosion."

He nods, taking the bad news surprisingly well. Knowing myself, I can imagine the wheels spinning and turning as he thinks up a reply. "So, you are here to warn me. You must tell me everything and then you can return. I will change the now for a better future where our father is defeated and this place is ours."

He is still clueless, not catching on to my purpose and his faith. "I'm not going back. I'm staying right here. In fact, I'm taking your place."

Eyes and mouth drops again while he gawks at me, unsure if he heard correctly. Then as he believes his ears, his mind begins to process and dissect my meaning. "You're staying? Why?"

"You're not worthy of this time, the opportunity that lies before you. You are going to screw it all up… again, and I can't have that. You see, you are about to meet her and I need for that first impression to be favorable. I'm going to save her mother, I'm going to surrender the device to my father, and I'm going to assist Terra nova in preventing the invasion."

"What?" He frowns while his posture changes, no longer relaxed but cautioned. He moves, towards my side where the device lay on the ground. "Is this a joke?" I shake my head and he huffs, displaying his thoughts of me. "What the hell happened to me in the future to turn me into an idiot, a spineless fool?"

"I, you, fell in love."

"In love? No, that's not possible." He watches me, studying me like one would a stranger or even an enemy. I guess that is what we are; our directions and plans being so conflicted. "Who?"

"Skye."

"The spy?" He questions smirking and ironically, not taking me seriously. "She's no one, a pawn. Someone who I intend to use to get what I want, what I need. She's nothing more."

"Yeah," I agree, laughing at myself and at him, both as oblivious and powerless to Skye's magic. "That was the plan. And, that's how it started. I used her and got her to reconcile the equation in the eye so that the device would work. I entered the portal, brought them through, invaded Terra nova, and nearly crushed my father. Then, she tricked me, lured me with her affection, and that's how my father regained power. She even shot me," I casually let him know, holder no anger only love for her, as I pull aside my shirt to show one of the wounds.

"You're an idiot," he says sharing his opinion of me, an opinion I could care less about. His green eyes narrows and a crooked smile appears as he attempts to rock me. "Thanks for warning me about the betraying bitch."

"Don't call her that," I warn, the anger surfacing for a brief second (just what he wanted), before I force it to cool. To defeat him, I need to be better and I can only be that by utilizing the tool that Skye has taught me; composure. I look up at the sky and draw strength from the gorgeous night with its calm starry sky. "She'll be here soon, coming to drop off intel and see her mother. I plan to be there when she walks in. I miss her and it's just been hours since I saw her," I smile, recalling her, thinking of her, longing for her. My smile seizes as the reality comes to me. "She won't know me. She won't love me but I… I plan to change that. I plan to be with her forever, marry her, and for that to happen, you have to die."

"Is that so?" He sneers, his face like ice, not showing any emotions.

Knowing myself, I know that this is when I am the most dangerous and I begin to prepare. It's about to go down and only one will walk away alive.

"It's going to happen no matter what. Me staying here, in this time, means your time line will end at the exact point when I traveled back in time. I will end it quickly, a more humane way to pass. You should thank me."

His green eyes take on a deeper shade; assumingly affected by the rage inside of him that I have ignited. "No, I don't think so. I like living." He takes another step to the side, closer to the device and positions himself so he will come at me in an angle. "I have another strategy. I think I'll just kill you and take my chances with the timeline; especially now since you have told me who my Achilles heel is. I now know who to kill. If I am doomed to love this betraying bitch, then she needs to die before she bewitches me and steals my chances of victory."

"I told you not to call her that!" I snarl, wondering if it's possible to hate yourself.

He huffs, amused and lacking all emotions other then self-concern. "Make me," he challenges, so cocky and warped.

"I'm going to cut out your heart and feed it to a carnivore. You're not using it anyway."

Simultaneously, we both grab for our guns, from identical shoulder holsters. Not planning on using any bullets, not wanting to draw attention, I bash my gun into his causing his hand to let go of the metal. The guns fall to the grass, lost in the tall vegetation and it's a battle to the death by fists and knifes. I draw mine first, how I don't know cause he is equally trained and fast. I spin around as I let the knife slash resulting in a deep gash across his chest. He curses but shows no attempt at slowing down from the pain. Fearless, the way we are created and what makes us so lethal, he charges me with his knife at his hip. Thrusting upwards, he goes for my gut, hoping to inflict a mortal wound. Fast and gracefully, years of being hunted by deadly creatures have perfected me, I slide away and his knife stabs the night air. Another foul curse rings out, proof that his composure is slipping. This has always been our weakness. Luckily for me and unlucky for him, my time with Skye has shown me how to be more, better.

"Hold still, GOD DAMMIT!" He yells and curses as I continue to slip and slide out of his range, not really toying, just waiting for the perfect angle.

He miscalculates and my knife finds the perfect opening. He grunts as the knife is showed deep into his flesh, all the way to his heart. I pull out the knife and step back, watching as he drops to his knees and then falls face first into the grass. Bending down by his side, I check his pulse; nothing. He is dead. I have killed myself.

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I debate on saying a few words, perhaps a psalm (not that I know any), or perhaps I should do the catholic sign of the cross. I dismiss it all. This is not who I am. I make my own faith. It's how I live… and how I die. "Rest in peace… if you can."

The large sink hole is where it should be, just like it was in the future when I surveyed the site. I place the body face up on the bottom which I have lined with freshly pulled grass and then I cover the hole with dirt and large rocks. It may not be enough to keep animals away but it is better than nothing.

When I walk away, heading back to the Sixer's camp, I do not even glance back. There is no point. The deed is done and I have a new future to begin. Skye will soon come and all must be perfect. She will be suspicious and distant, knowing nothing of me besides for the tales that float around Terra nova of Commander Taylor's crazy traitor son. It's not a very good platform to begin a romantic relationship on but what choice do I have. I have chosen this path and now I have to follow it, regardless of where it leads.


	17. Lucas7:3 Within reinvented

I loved to write this chapter because episode "Within" is my favorite. Yeah, I've watched it a few times.

I'm glad you liked the last chapter.

Hope you enjoy this one as well, Birgitta

**Lucas Part3:**

Cradling the device like a football, walking through camp, I attempt to make myself invisible since I have no desire to exchange words with Mira. Turns out, I have nothing to worry about. Old Lucas was unpleasant and antisocial, so all Sixers would rather have a conversation with a raptor than with me.

I find Deb, Skye's mother, on an uncomfortable cot shivering and pale. "May I?" I ask and wait for her permission before I spread a blanket over her. This is where and how it starts; by making a good impression on the mother. "I'm Lucas Taylor, Commander Taylor's son." She nods, barely, and coughs. I hold out a glass of water and she accepts my assistance. "Your daughter, Skye, she's coming to see you."

"You know Skye, my Bucket?" She asks and I hesitate for an instant, wanting to say yes, but then I follow my instinct and shake my head. "She's a good girl. It hasn't been easy for her. But she manages, she always manages."

"She sounds tough," I say and pride swells, knowing that she's mine… or that is, she used to be mine. "I'd love to meet her."

Without strength to answer, her eyes flutter. It's past midnight, after all, and I pull away to let her rest. The moment is almost here. Skye will come to visit with her mother, I will make myself known, and she will once again be in my life; now a new life. Who gets the chance to start over, to erase mistakes, and to reinvent yourself? Only I, as far as I know. It's not luck. I have never been a fan or a wisher of luck. I make my own fate, using my most precious gift; my mind.

I make myself as comfortable as I can on a stool against the back railing. From here, I will see perfectly as she enters and as she sits with her mother. Every word and motion is memorized for this memory is one of my most treasured. I can describe her clothing, how her hair fell down her back, and how she defiantly spoke back to me. I love her fire, even when it's directed at me. I would never wish for it to be snuffed. Instead, I would encourage it to blaze and define her.

Half asleep, exhausted, her voice drifts to me. "You're welcome," she utters sarcastically to a Sixer to whom she has just handed intel.

It pisses me off how they treat her. Is it so hard to say thank you? It's bad enough that she has to spy for them and move thru dangerous terrain in the night. Before I have left this camp, I will teach that Sixer some manners.

"Damn, Sixers," I curse quietly, just as she steps into my view.

"Bucket, my sweet, Bucket," Deb strains to say, still just as pale, causing concern in Skye.

I stay quietly and still while I listen in on the conversation. It's different now, then the last time, because of what I know and what I feel. She is my mate for life. There will never be another. People like me don't just fall in love and cast aside their plans of destruction for any random girl. It had to be her. It was always meant to be her.

"Where'd you get that blanket?" Skye asks, surprised and a bit suspicious, not so strangely since the Sixers are all selfish pigs.

This is my cue; the moment is here when I reintroduce myself. "Hello," I say, revealing my presence in the shadowy section and she spins to look at me.

Her eyes are once again on me and my body reacts; needing and wanting to rush up to her. In my mind, I remind myself to: keep it casual… keep it friendly… keep your distance… keep your emotions under control… keep…

"Who are you?"

Even though I had expected it, the snap in her voice catches me off guard. She used to address me with love. Even though I had known this would be our new reality, the confirmation that she does not know me anymore is brutally painful.

I stand up so that the light will cast across my features. "Lucas Taylor… the honor is mine."

"Taylor's son?" She says it casually, with no direct interest in her voice and my heart sinks a bit.

"Yeah," I smile, the kind of smile that I know she likes. "I've been told I have his eyes," I add, with a small laugh, just because it's what I said the last time and I can't think of anything else to say.

In actuality, why they compare our eyes I do not know since his are blue and mine are green. Perhaps it's the similar determination and fierceness that they see. Or, perhaps, it is the pain over my mother's death, a death that will haunt the both of us for the rest of our lives. An event that has torn us apart yet will always link us together, whether we like it or not.

"You're supposed to be missing," she states and I snap back to our conversation, my déjà-vu.

I move even closer as I say the words that define us. "You found me."

It's true. She did. In a world full of hate and despise, with nothing other than revenge and greed to live for, she found me and brought me out. For this, I will always love her.

Not understanding what she has done for me or what she means to me, she stands up rapidly as if I have spooked her. "What do you want?"

"I want us to be friends," I say, but leave out that I want us to be much more than that. "Your mother and I are friends. Right, Deb?"

Scared eyes look back at me as her fingers grip the edge of her blanket tighter. "Lucas brought the blanket."

"It's the least I could do," I respond, looking down at pale Deb. Skye is glaring at me, thinking me a Sixer, thinking that I am just like them or like the old Lucas; that I am getting ready to use her. "Your mother needs her rest. Can we talk outside?"

She walks past me and a strand of her hair blows against my chin; tickling and teasing. The wind brings her scent and as she almost brushes against me, I can feel the heat coming of her body. Yet, I resist because I know to keep my distance, to keep it casual, and to keep my feelings at bay.

To this point, I've stuck to the script of the past but this is where it has to change. I don't need her help with reconciling. My device is complete. Instead, she will help me regain my place at Terra nova as the son of the commander and in return she will get what the wants the most.

I come around her and her arms folds across her chest as she stares at me. "I have a job for you and yes, I know that you work for Mira. If you do this for me, in return, I will help you. I will get your mother out of here and with a sample of her medicine. I'm sure the good Doctors of Terra nova can duplicate it. You will be free of them, no longer forced to spy."

Her strict facial expression loses some of its hardness and a crevice appears between her brows. "You would get my mother out here?" She disbeliefs, used to trusting no one in this camp and for good reason. The hardness returns as she thinks the worst of me. "What would I have to do?"

I smile and move a step closer, eager to start my plan of seduction. "Simply deliver a message to my father. Tell him that I wish to meet, tomorrow at noon, at the portal." My voice is but a whisper, to keep it intimate. I collect the device laying on the wooden floor. "Do you know what this is?" I ask and hold up the device in my hands. She shrugs uninterested, her defiance shining brightly, making me want to pick her up, spin her around, kiss her. "It's my life work, making the time portal work both ways. I've solved it."

"Congratulations," she offers, cynically, not meaning it the slightest.

I smile, loving her more with every passing second. "Thank you," I reply, despite her insincerity, and then pause because this time, it all has to be perfect. I am seducing my future wife, laying the foundation for a life time together. "Tell my father about the device. Tell him that they are coming, those who want to exploit this place and they will need the device. Tell him… I will give it to him… if he allows me to return to Terra nova."

She eyes me, skeptically, with her arms still folded and her head tips questionably. "You'll give him the device… your life work, just so you can return," she says, oozing sarcasm and attitude. So far, my seduction is having zero effect on her. "Why?"

"Terra nova has something I want," I tell her, hoping she'll understand, that she'll see, that she'll feel.

She doesn't. She nods in agreement, says good bye to her mother, and leaves without casting me a glance. I watch her back as she walks away. I have given myself a new chance to redo the past, to start fresh with her, and this is the cost; her loss of knowledge, her lack of feelings, and her indifference. I am no one to her.

Discouraged and broken, I wander into my tent and begin to pack up my belongings. I am done with this camp. I am done with the Sixers, Mira, and my previous employers. Skye will bring my father to the portal tomorrow and I must be ready. I grasp for my mirror, the one I have hanging from the tent ceiling, and my reflection causes me to halt. Green intense eyes look back at me, eyes that would lure Skye in. I see the scars on my neck, scars that Skye loved to touch. I see my lips, lips that Skye couldn't resist to kiss. I see my neck and chest, features that Skye's hands couldn't stop touching.

I throw myself a victories smile, no longer discouraged or broken. How could I have doubted myself? I know what she likes. All I have to do is use this knowledge.

I toss my bags in the rover. Without anyone noticing, Deb not holding anyone's interest, I pick up Skye's mother from her cot and place her in the passenger seat. The medicine is in my pocket and both devices are in the backseat. Everything is accounted for. However, before I can leave there is just one more thing I have to do. Skye has been mistreated and used. Someone has to pay and this Sixer has pulled the short straw.

"Excuse me," I say and tap lightly on his shoulder.

He halts his conversation with some other Sixers to rotate around. "Yes, Professor Taylor, how can I be of service?"

I've always hated suck-ups. "This is for not telling her thank you," I say, dead serious, and deck him with one punch. Blood spews and he lays motionless in the grass. I step over him and walk to the rover as the others Sixers watch stock-still. "You're welcome."


	18. Skye7 Lucas Taylor friend or foe?

Did you think that I had quit this story? Sorry about the wait.

Thank you for the reviews. I have my few faithful readers and I appreciate you greatly.

It is interesting to start all over, to get the opportunity to redo the storyline. I am not exactly sure where we are headed but it will be interesting to say the least. An invasion is def going to happen and this time, Lucas gets to act as Skye's protector.

Until then, there might be a fist fight with Josh, maybe a smitten Kara, and, of course, a lot of flirting with oblivious Skye.

Have a great Sunday, Birgitta

**Skye:**

I am running, zig zagging through the trees, back to Terra nova. Emotions and thoughts come at me as hard and fast as the branches I am rushing past. Taylor's son… Lucas Taylor… I never would have guessed that he was to be mine and my mother's savior. Based on what I've heard of him… it makes no sense. I shouldn't trust him. I shouldn't take his words as the truth but how could I toss away such an opportunity?

My legs stop moving, abruptly, and thorny branches cling to my hair and shirt. "It's a trap, an ambush," I settle out loud. I begin to walk while continuing to talk to myself like a mad woman; I feel as if I am going mad. "But what if it isn't a trap? What if he will get my mother out of there?"

I begin to run again, the urgency prompting me. Taylor will know what to do. Of course, I have to tell him that I am a spy. What will he do to me? I am fine with any kind of punishment. It's his disappointment that I fear. He is like a father to me. I love him and the thought of him hurt, emotionally or physically, is unbearable. But for my mother… for my mother, I will give the Devil himself what he wants.

I crawl through the pipe, under the wall, and back to the shelter of Terra nova. It always feels good to return to the safe side of the wall. The dread of carnivores is always in the back of my mind, especially now after seeing those scars on the side of Lucas Taylor's neck. How did he get them? What dinosaur was it? How did he get away? I'm not really surprised that he managed to escape and that he survived an attack. He is not like others. I've gathered this from the bits and pieces I've overheard. He is supposed to be a genius, able to understand and manipulate technology like no one else.

He's a genius, alright, one who went crazy and homicidal, turning his back on his father and Terra nova. '_Damn shame_' is what I have heard Taylor say about his son. But, now he wants back in. Will Taylor let him? It's his son after all and he is going to give him this device-thing. He also claims to have information about an invasion.

Unsure, I stand outside Commander Taylor's complex looking at the dimmed facade. Lucas said noon tomorrow. Can I afford to wait to tell Taylor? No, I can't. Yet, I need my rest. I need my head to be clear, both for facing Taylor and for facing his son once again.

I don't know why I feel that… it's silly…. I know it's silly. Nonetheless, I have this feeling that he wants more from me. The way he was watching me, the way he constantly moved closer, the tone of his voice… there was intimacy… which there shouldn't have been. It didn't belong. He was negotiating. He was suggestion a swap of services; I get my mother if I set up an audience with his father. Yet, still now, the sensation of his intense green stare burrowing into me lingers.

Dirty, tired, and with a scrambled mind, I walk inside of my empty bungalow. It's been empty for years. First I lost my dad, then my mom, and now there is just me. A place that once held such love and laughter is a depressing vacuum. This is why I hardly ever spend any time here. I'd rather be with Taylor or with the Shannons. Oh how, I envy Josh. I would love to be a part of his family, to share what he has.

But, now there is a possibility that this place will once again hold the joy of family. Lucas Taylor, he has promised me my mother. He'd better fulfill his part. To get my mother back, I will give him anything he wants.

First thing in the morning, I will talk to Taylor. I will disclose all my secrets and reveal what I know of his son. Knowing Taylor, he will not leave anything to chance. Even if he does not believe me, he will not take the chance of my mother being truly alive and that his son in fact has a device that could mean our doom.

Confident and full of hope, I rest my tired head on my pillow and dreams full of happy childhood memories lull me away.

"I'm sorry. I had no other choice."

He doesn't answer. He just stares, as if he is looking at me for the first time, as if I am a stranger, as if he does not know me. Tears are close to falling but I hold them trapped.

"This is quite a story, Skye," Mr. Shannon says, Josh's dad. "Your mother, the Sixers, you spying, Lucas Taylor, portal controlling device, invasion…"

It helps to look away from Taylor, to focus on someone else. "I know, Mr. Shannon. I understand that what I am saying is hard to believe, but everything that I have done has been for my mother. Even this, delivering Lucas Taylor's message is for my mother. He has promised to get her out there and I have to trust him. I have no other choice."

"And what choice do we have?" Taylor asks, finally speaking. He is angry but at least he is speaking to me. I'll take anger, as long as he doesn't ignore me or treat me with indifference. "Are we to simply trust you?"

"Can you afford not to? Your son has reached out to you. He has a device that can open the portal, allowing anyone to travel back and forth. He says people will come, people that will kill to get what they want. Can you afford not to trust me, to not trust him, and to not go?"

Taylor looks at his clock and I know that I have won… or is it he, Lucas Taylor, who has won? The idea is unsettling and unnerving. What if it is a trap? If it is, I have been the perfect little fool and brought forth the destruction of us all.

Taylor, always collected, in control, and in full possession of my admiration, packs on gear and loads up enough weapons to take on an army. "Listen, up!" He calls out and every Novan directs their attention to their undisputed leader. "He is my son but if there is any sign of hostility, take him down! If you see any hostility from him or a Sixer, you shoot! Are we clear?"

Affirmation echoes through camp and I shiver. There's a lump in my throat, making it hard to swallow and breath. Whatever happens today, good or bad, my life will never be the same. I know so.

"Skye, it's time."

It's Taylor, calling for me to embark his rover. He is allowing me to come, like I am part of his military team, and to ride in the lead vehicle with him. There is no one else in our rover, just him and me, giving him the privacy that he requires.

"So how did he seem to you?"

"Seem?" I ask, frowning, knowing who he is referring to but finding the question oddly formulated.

Taylor looks over at me, just a brief glance, getting a quick shot of my expression. "I'm sure you've heard the gossip, Skye: the commander's son joining the other side and trying to destroy his own father." I can hear the pain, anger, and sadness. "I never thought he would do it, complete this device of his. Any other father would be filled with pride over having such an accomplished son. I would be… if the situation was different… such a damn shame," he mutters as his voice and mind drifts, shaking his head.

I place a hand on his shoulder, not sure what else to do to give him some comfort. "He said he wants to come back to our side. He is going to give you the device."

Taylor laughs, a laugh full of bitterness, and gives me a sarcastic look. "Come on, Skye. You're a clever girl. This is one more of his tricks. That area is going to be crawling with Sixers and maybe even these greedy employers of his."

Nothing makes sense. "Then why are we going to meet him? We should return to Terra nova where we are safe."

Eyes on the road ahead and fingers cramplike on the steering wheel, he explains his actions. "Because I have to see, have to be sure. I owe it to you, to my late wife, and to him. He is still my son, Skye. No matter what he does and no matter what he says, he is still my son and… I love him."

The portal clearing lays still and unbuzzing with Sixers when we pull up. The only buzzing comes from the never-ending bugs which we are forced to share air with.

"God damn it," Taylor curses and slams the rover door behind him as he rushes to the portal. He spins around, furious. "SKYE," he yells and I flinch. I hurry out of the rover to join him. "Did he say noon?"

"Yes," I reply, on pins, and the dread builds thinking of my mother.

"God damn it, they're at Terra nova. We have to return, NOW! LOAD IT UP! WE'RE HEADING BACK!"

"No need for that, old man."

There's a voice from under the shadows of the trees, a figure hidden amongst the shrubbery… no wait, scratch that… one figure carrying another.

"Mom," I cry, tears already flowing, and safety and precautious don't exist. I run towards them as they emerge into the revealing sunlight. "Mom."

"SKYE," Taylor yells, attempting to get me to stop, to not run to my mother. "It's not safe, Skye. Wait!"

With tear blurred eyes, I reach them. Taylor's son sets my mom carefully down on the ground, still with a supportive arm around her waist, and I embrace her as forcefully as I dare. I look up at him, my mother's savior, who I so unfairly labeled as the Devil, and I inaudibly shape a thank you with my lips. Casually, he winks at me and throws me a smile before walking past us. I cling to my mother, helping her to stay erected, and the gratitude towards him almost equals the joy of seeing my mother.

"Lucas," I hear Taylor say. His voice is empty of emotions; diplomatic and militant. "Are you alone?"

"I said I would be."

"Excuse me for not being able to trust you fully," Taylor retorts, full of resentment.

Yet, I know, I know there is love there as well. He has admitted to it.

"That's why I'm here, to make up for the damage I've caused. Here," Lucas Taylor says and I have to let go of my mom to be able to see. He is holding out the device to his father. "As a peace offering."

"And what would I do with that?"

"Nothing, just keep it safe. Keep it out of the hands of the Sixers and when they come, keep it out of their hands. Without this device, they will not be able to return to 2149, ever. With this device, they can travel back and forth at will, dropping off transports daily and making a fortune."

While they've been talking, I've guided my mother to Taylor's rover. Gratefully, she sinks into the passenger seat and I secure her before moving to Taylor's side, to where I belong. Lucas Taylor glances over to me, hardly noticeable, and I believe to see disappointment, maybe even a trace of anguish.

"Do you need to see, see what it can do?" Lucas Taylor asks, and the moment is over, perhaps it was never there and I only imagined it. Next to me, Taylor spreads his legs wider and his arms folds authoritative across his chest. "Everyone step back," Lucas Taylor instructs and motions with his available hand for us to move away from the portal. His attention turns to me, evaluating my position, my distance from the portal. "Skye, move back even further… please."

Taking another step backwards, I frown and Taylor looks down at me for an explanation. Embarrassed, I shrug, equally taken aback by his son's specific concern over me. Is it because I am the only civilian female? Would he care about such a thing? With each moment, Lucas Taylor does or says something that goes against all that I thought of him.

Lucas Taylor places himself by the side of the portal and his fingers move over the device. Fascinated, I watch his every movement and his every expression. The portal awakens, by his command, and the portal is filled with trembling blueness. I can feel my mouth falling open, and I must look ridiculous, but I am unable to close it. The blue surface is hypnotizing. It calls to me. On the other side of its surface is 2149, our old time, a place full of dust and pollution. Part of me wants to return. It was home and in that time we were a family. Here, I have lost my father and I nearly lost my mother.

Lucas Taylor moves his magical fingers again and the portal deactivates. I blink, snapped out of my trance, and so do many of the Novans around me. I had not been the only one seized by the beauty of the blue.

Lucas Taylor is indifferent to the portal's power or his own accomplishment. "So now you've seen what it can do. It's yours, if you'll let me come back. I can help you."

"And why do you want to?"

For the first time since facing his father and the military force of Terra Nova, Lucas Taylor actually comes off as hesitant. Before he answers, there is again a quick glance my way. Why does he keep looking my way? What does he want with me? Our bargain is over. I got him his meeting and he got me my mother. We're done… aren't we?

"Something happened in the Sixers camp to give me a reason to protect this place. If they come, they'll exploit this timeline and we will all be ruined. I can't have that."

Taylor offers his son a simple nod and then signals for me to come. "Load it up. We're heading back… all of us," he says, including and inviting his son.

We get into the rover and he clicks the gear into drive. One by one, all rovers, including Lucas Taylor's head off towards the gates of Terra nova. My mother is asleep, her breathing strained and her skin pale. I will ask Taylor to drop us off at the clinic so Josh's mom can take a look at her.

Getting ready to verbalize my request, I catch his eyes in the rearview mirror from the back seat and before I can say anything, he voices his own request. "Skye, I need you keep an eye on Lucas for me."

Never saw this coming. "What? Why me?"

I am given a fatherly-like disciplinary stare, causing me to shrink just a bit. "Because you were a Sixer spy, because he reached out to you, and because I am not blind; there is something going on between the two of you."

"No, of course not, there is nothing, nothing, going on between us. Nothing!" I fiercely object, maybe a tad bit too fiercely. "He reached out to me because I was their spy and because of my close relationship with you. I don't know him… he doesn't know me… I only met him yesterday."

My voice is turning squeaky, pathetic, and there is a small smile in Taylor's left corner. "Skye, as a favor, to me."

He got me. I can't say no. "What do you want me to do?"

"He is going to live with me and work with me. I intend to keep him close at all times but I do have my responsibilities. That's when you come in. I want you to pretend to be his guide. Show him around, introduce him, and help him to reconnect with Terra nova. If he is untruthful, I want to know. If he is earnest, I want him to feel welcome. Do you understand?" I nod, slowly, in a daze, not really sure how I have managed to end up in this position. "Stay with him, as much as you can, even when he is with me. Inform me of everything; what he does, what he says, what he asks, if he shows any tendencies of… of…"

"…of what? Is he really crazy? He's not going to hurt me, is he?"

Taylor slows down and stops the rover so that he can turn around. Behind us, the entire line of rovers halt and the voice of Josh's dad echoes from the radio.

He studies me for a minute or so. His expressive eyes lingering on me, seeking answers in my face. "What do you think, Skye? Do you think he would hurt you?"

My mind rushes, going through every little bit of intel I have gathered on Taylor's son. "He is capable of…"

"No," Taylor stops me and I quiet. He slowly shakes his head, a small smile visible. "I asked if you think he would hurt you?"

Like spring cleaning, my brain tosses out all that I have heard and instead focuses only on what I have personally experienced. "No," I settle, certain. "He wouldn't hurt me."

Satisfied, Taylor turns back to the steering wheel and the rover is set in motion. As if we are attached by invisible strings, the other rovers mimic the motion and soon the entire caravan is rolling down the well traveled trail.

I am to become Lucas Taylor's personal assistant; follow his every move, answer his every question, fulfill his every wish, all while reporting back to his father. Will he see through me, know what I am up to? No doubt. This Lucas Taylor is light years ahead of all of us. It's what makes him so dangerous.

Taylor is right. His son is up to something. A person doesn't just change their whole outlook on life, especially not as he has just mastered the portal, and hands over his life's work. It makes no sense. Why is he here? What does he want?

I don't know, yet. But for Taylor, I will go to any means to find out what secrets Lucas Taylor are hiding and found out why he is really back at Terra nova.


	19. Lucas8 Swallowing My Pride

To my fans who are still hanging on for the ride; iCALeamy, EmtheUnicorn, miaparker, and halea100. I appreciate your reviews A LOT and it's for you that I am continuing.

There is still no word on a season 2 Terra Nova. Although, even if there was to become a season 2, I fear they would pair Skye with Josh (how boring!) Yet, why go through all the trouble building all that tension and chemistry between Lucas and Skye if they plan to do nothing with it?

Until then, let's make our own romantic story. Enjoy, Birgitta

**Lucas:**

I'm swallowing my pride, for her. For her, I am reentering Terra nova, handing over my life work, and placing myself under my cocky father's leadership. Whatever he wishes of me, I will provide. As long as he lets me stay in Terra nova, allows me to stay close to her, I will provide him with whatever he requires. They will come, the invasion will happen, and when it does, I need to be by her side so that I can protect her. I could care less about the rest of them. Their welfare means nothing to me, but for her, because it is what she wants and needs, I will try to save them all.

The rover in front of me stops and annoyed I do the same. Looking up ahead, past two rovers, I see that my father has caused the halt. I shake my head while tightening the grip around the wheel, fuming, already feeling the effects of being under my father's 'leadership'.

Skye is in the rover with him. For now, it is to his side she drifts, it is his attention she seeks, it is his opinion she values the most, and it is in his rover she rides. I intend to change all this. I certainly hope it will not take long. To have her so close, yet for her to be so distant, it is more agonizing than I had ever thought possible. To see her watch my father with such affection, a man that I can hardly stand to be around… it makes my stomach churn and my temper threatening to erupt.

"Swallow you pride, Lucas," I tell myself and let go off the brake as the caravan finally starts rolling forward.

The ride seems to take forever. By the time, we reach the Terra nova gate I am agitated and stiff with irritation. Pulling through the gate, I see that my father is already assisting Skye with her mother. The sample of Deb's medicine is in my pocket. I've held on to it on purpose. She will have to come to me to collect it. It will give me a chance to get closer to her, to reestablish my connection with her. I have to. It's all that matters. It's why I went back in time, why I killed my other self, and why I am swallowing my pride.

"Lucas, you remember our old complex. I'll meet you there."

My father is not only giving me an order of where to go. In two simple sentences, he has decided that I am to live with him, in my old home, in my old room where I slept as a child. I am no fool. He intends to keep me under his constant surveillance. Of course, he does not trust me. He is no fool either. I have not given him any reasons to trust me, not once since that day when he chose me over my mother, when he allowed them to cut her to pieces in front of me.

I pull up and get out of the rover to unload my gear. The device is on the passenger seat, waiting to be handed over to my father. The other device, however, the one which enables time traveling, is hidden in a secret compartment in my rover. It is not safe to give him this one and I wouldn't be able to explain its ability. Hiding it from him is also a risk. If he was to find out that I have been concealing it, he would kick me out or possible imprison me and I can't have that.

The bungalow is unlocked. This is typical Terra nova idiocy, believing everyone to be family and to be honest. It makes me want to puke. It makes me want to bring out old Lucas and wreck havoc, teach them all a lesson about locking their doors.

Grinning, I swing open the door and step inside my "home". The interior is similar to what it was so many years ago. The old man is all practicality and efficiency. It was my mother who kept our homes decorative and inviting. This place is a functional space, nothing more.

"Lucas, you remembered which complex was ours."

It's the old man and I turn to face him. "Hard to forget."

He raises his arm and points behind me. "Your old room, nearly just as you left it."

'_I didn't leave, you bastard, you threw me out'_, I want to yell at him, but I restrain. I've gotten good about restraining myself. Where there used to be only mania and eruption, there is now composure and control… most of the time.

He follows me as I walk into my four walled prison. Living for so long in the open, nothing but a tent or a sleeping bag for comfort, means that this is going to be an adjustment. I toss my things on the bed. It's wide enough for two, I note pleased. The old man must have switched out the beds after he had me barred. Did the queen size feel too big and empty? I can understand that. Let's hope the other side of the bed will soon be occupied by Skye's naked, beautiful body.

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of an empty hand stretched out waiting to be filled. "The device is in the rover, passenger seat. Be my guest," I snap.

"Your gun, Lucas."

Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten about the gun. Wearing my shoulder holster is like second nature. I'm hardly ever without it… and now I have to give it up. For Skye, I remind myself as I take off the holster and surrender my gun. I'm not too worried. I have other ways to protect myself, if need be. I am no way near defenseless or incapable. My knife is hidden under my pants, the cold steel burning against my chin, and then I have my fists. And let's be honest; punching someone in the face is much more enjoyable than simply pulling a trigger.

He accepts the holster and weighs it in his hand as he studies me. "Lucas, what is this all about? What kind of game are you playing?"

I raise an eyebrow, smirking. "What? Not happy to have me back, on my knees, begging for your forgiveness, guidance, and protection?"

"Is that what you are doing?"

I drop to my knees and look up at him, his hard distrustful eyes meeting mine, and I tell him what he has longed to hear for years. "Please, father, forgive me. Let me once again be your loving son."

He huffs, irritated and disbelieving. "Get up, Lucas," he growls, pissed about my disrespectful performance. "We both know that's a good damn lie. Fine, don't tell me why you are really here. Just know that I'll be watching you."

He leaves and I rejoice. Being in his proximity creates a sensation of a thousand needles being pushed into my flesh all at the same time. I still hate him. There is no doubt of that. Looking around, I note that I hate this room, I hate this house, and I hate this place. Why the hell am I here? Why did I travel back in time? Skye and I were happy. Right now, I could be holding her and be in the process of building a new camp with her. Here, I am stuck with my bastard of a father and a bunch of idio…

"Lucas?"

A voice that I know by each syllable, tone, and accent, a voice that constantly echoes through my mind both daytime and nighttime, calls out from the hallway.

She wanders into my childhood room, causally and carefree, not with the slightest reservation. "The door was open," she explains and motions to the outer door with a nod. "Unpacking? Can I help?" Without waiting for my permission, she begins to unzip one of the bags and pulls out one of my sketches. "I've seen this, up at snakehead falls," she says and, once again, it is déjà-vu. She twists it in her hands and turns her head while frowning. "Hmmm, makes no sense to me. What is it? What does it mean?"

I smile, thrilled with her surprise visit and her interest, and take the paper from her hand. "It's a roadmap to the device, how to bend space and time."

"Must be an amazing feeling… to understand… this kind of stuff."

I grin, sensing her gravitation to me, knowing that it won't be long until she is once more mine. "It has its advantages," I admit and reveal, not offering any details. She has begun to squirm as if waiting for something and I hand over the pouch of medicine. "I'm assuming you're here for this."

She looks unsure but still grabs the small bag. "Thank you. I'll bring it to Malcolm," she says, yet, she does not move. Instead, her eyes are on mine, those beautiful and hypnotic eyes that make me want to grab her and lay her down on my bed. "Your father didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?"

Now what has that bastard said? If he has ruined things for me with Skye, I am going to kill that son of a…

"I'm supposed to be your…" She clears her throat before continuing. "… guide. Show you around, answer questions, make you feel at home."

So the old man finally has done something right by me. About time, maybe there is hope after all. Stranger things have happen, especially lately.

"I'm supposed to…"

"…keep an eye on me to make sure that I am not contacting the Sixers or my former employers. And, report back to my father if you notice anything suspicious," I complete the sentence for her, amused, pleased with my father's choice in 'guide'.

Uncomfortable, she picks at my bag once again, her delicate fingers running across my personal belongings, making my body long for her touch. "You're not angry?"

I shake my head and take a step closer to her, gravitating, hoping she will take the final step. She doesn't. Instead, she takes a step back and there is once again space between us, like an invisible wall, keeping us apart.

I push away the knowledge and feelings of rejection, telling myself there is time; I am the master of time. "Should we start our tour of Terra nova at the clinic and see this Malcolm?" I suggest, pretending to have never met the scientist whose head I threatened to shove through a window. I point to the pouch in her hand which she is still swinging awkwardly from side to side on her index. "So that you can have your mother's medicine synthesized? How is she, by the way?"

Skye trails out and I follow her, out of the room, out of the house, and into the openness of Terra nova where all eyes seem to be on us. It doesn't bother me the slightest. I have never cared what people think of me. Never felt a need to. I know that I am superior to them all, even to my father, so their opinion doesn't matter. The problem is that they are not just staring at me and most likely they will not only be gossiping about me. I don't want gossip to spread around about Skye, especially not before there is something to gossip about.

Skye walks confident through the crowds, not bothered by the stares and whispers around us. "She's fine but she needs a dose of her medicine. Thank you… for everything. They say you did it out of selfish, possibly hostile, reasons…" she quiets, shaking her head while looking at the ground below her feet as she walks. She sighs, stops, and faces me. "I don't care why you here, if you are here to gather information and to betray us. You brought me my mother and for that, I thank you and I owe you."

"No, you don't. I don't want you to feel as if you owe me."

I start walking, briskly, so that she will not be able to dispute or ask for an explanation. Whatever happens between us, it will not be because of her owing me. I want her to come to me willingly, as desperate for me as I am for her. However, I am curious as to who these 'they" are: is it my father, Sheriff Shannon, and/or perhaps young Shannon? I can see that boy becoming a problem. It will be fun to see what stupid moves he might take. He has no memory of our little bar encounter. Will there perhaps be a repeat? I won't have an army to back me up making it even more fun this time. It will just be him and I.

The medical clinic is busy, white coats running around, seemingly without purpose since there are hardly any patients. "What a mad house. You work here?"

"How do you know that?"

Ignoring her question, I spot the correct lab coat and point. "Is that Malcolm?" I ask even though I know very well that it is.

Skye leaves me to hand over the pouch and I slide outside. If I stay, I know what will happen. I will get stuck in a long drawn out conversation which I will have a hard time to end without coming off to Skye as rude and unpleasant. With my skills, knowledge, and ability to master any technology, the good Doctor will want to put me to work. I can certainly see myself agreeing to this, as long as Skye will become my personal assistance. However, right now, I have to get to my father and tell him about my former employees. They are coming and we have to prepare.

"Hey, where did you go? Malcolm wanted to see you."

I turn to answer her, only to find her closer than what I had expected. She's too close, making it too tempting, making me unable to resist. My hands reach out, grabbing her by the waist, and pull her to me. Her lips taste the same, feel the same, and I intensify the kiss, making up for lost time. Then her lips are ripped away and my hands lose their grip. Shortly after, my left cheek is set on fire by a fast moving palm.

"What the hell, Lucas?"


	20. Skye8 Who Does He Think He Is?

Major storm coming our way so I better post this before a tornado hits or the wind causes power outage.

Fairly short chapter, cause face it; Lucas chapters are more fun.

Let's give some shot-outs to those who read my last chapter and posted a review; you know I love you! AlexisSalvatore17, forbiddenlove09, Ryuuichi Mitsukai, TheWater'sChild, EmtheUnicorn, Bridgie who, and halea100. Thank you!

Enjoy, Birgitta

Next chapter –back to 2149 for Lucas, Taylor, and Shannon to protect Hope Plaza and save Kara's life

**Skye:**

My palm is still burning from the impact, but it was worth it. He kissed me. He actually grabbed a hold of me, pulled me to him, and placed his lips on mine. How dare he? Who does he think he is?

"What do you think you are doing?" I demand to know. "What makes you think you have the right… to touch me… to kiss me?"

The anger is making me fume and my vision is blurred red. I try to stare him down, this egotistic opportunist, but he simply stands there, staring back at like he is … he is… frozen.

"I apologize," he says and he sounds sincere but I doubt that he is. "I forgot when I was."

Frowning, not sure if I had heard him correctly, I echo his odd response back to him. "When?" He lifts an eyebrow at me, as if I am the crazy one. As if I am the one who has some explaining to do. "You said you forgot when you are. Not where, what, who… but when. What does that mean? Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

There's a flicker in his eyes, before his composure resumes to its solid and watchful state. I wait for a minute or so and then settle that I have had enough. Grinding my teeth, I whip my head around, hopefully looking very self-assured and headstrong.

I had been ready to storm off when he speaks with obviously no intentions of explaining himself. "Where are you going?"

I whip back, feeling my locks bounce around me, and reconnect my gaze with his showing that I am not afraid or intimidated. "I'm leaving."

I begin to walk away from him, on strangely unsturdy legs. Legs that are usually athletic and steady feel somewhat like jelly. They are tingly and unreliable. I so hope he can't tell. I know he is watching me; this knowledge only adds to the unsteadiness.

"Aren't you supposed to keep an eye on me? What if I take this opportunity to contact Mira? What would the Great Commander say?"

I stop in my tracks as several curse words enter my mind. He's got me… and he knows it. There is no way I can leave him alone. I have to stay with him, be with him, deal with him… ultimately, I have to face him. I turn to find him now smiling with his green eyes glowing victoriously. At least, his cheek is beaming as well, in bright blotchy red.

"You're insufferable, do you know that, and a bit crazy?" I ask or more accurately state.

He begins to approach me, coming straight at me and I swallow nervously, wondering what he plans to do next. Those green eyes of his, they seem to burrow so deep that they touch the weak point of my spine, leaving me paralyzed.

Just as he reaches me, he veers off to my right, our shoulders brushing against each other and he leans in to whisper in my ear. "I know."

He passes me and walks off. My heart is pounding in my chest. The fright of what he might do to me causing it. He is crazy, unpredictable, and… just crazy. Nonetheless, I promised Taylor to keep an eye on him. Taylor and Terra Nova rely on me and I won't let them down.

Lucas has managed to travel quite a distance in a very short time and I have to nearly run to catch up with him. Walking next to him, I notice that his leg span is much wider than me. He walks like his father; without reservation and with total awareness. Is this why he kissed me? Because he thought he could because of who he is; the commander's son and a self-proclaimed genius? It can't because of my mother. He said he didn't want me to feel as if I owe him. But who knows, he is so strange. Or, perhaps he had thought that I would be receptive to his kiss, that I would like it?

I huff and he tips his head slightly my way, perhaps curious, yet doesn't ask and doesn't slow down. He hasn't told me where we are rushing to but we are quickly approaching the commander control tower. Didn't he just see his father? Why does he need to see him again, and in such a hurry? I am nearly dying of curiosity. It's a weakness brought on by years of spying and I suppose it is also part of my personality. I guess it's part of Lucas's personality too. What else do we have in common… no wait, what am I saying, I don't want to have anything in common with him. This, what's between us, is strictly a business agreement set up by his father and he needs to understand that.

Whatever is about to happen, whatever is about to be discussed, it's going to be good. I can feel it! I am certain it is going to set Terra nova and Taylor on fire so there will no opportunity later. It has to be done, said, now. I have to make him understand that his touch is not welcomed, never, ever.

I stop, building a few steps of distance between us, and call out to him to get his attention. "Hey, Genius." He halts, turns, and looks at me, amusement shaping the contours of his face. I hate his smile; it's conceited and annoying. "I don't know what you are used to, what kind of women you are used to, but you wait until she wants it? Do you understand?"

He comes towards me and my chin automatically rises higher, showing my solid position and settled opinion. "So, I should wait until you ask me to kiss you. Got it!" He smiles and nods to himself. "Ok, I can do that."

He heads towards the tower and his father, leaving me with my mouth opened and a flabbergasted mind. What just happened? That's not what I meant.

"Hold on," I ask but he is all the way up the stairs. "That's not what I meant… and you know it!" I settle as I realize that he is toying with me, thinking himself funny, thinking himself witty.

I rush into the Commander tower to find Lucas already talking. Everyone's focus is on him, soaking up every word, so my entrance isn't even noticed by anyone… that is, except for one. Lucas, without discontinuing his brief, pulls out a chair for me. Embarrassed, I mumble a thank you and sit down, not sure what else to do.

"So, they are coming, these former employer of yours. They are coming, despite you being here, despite the device being in our possession. How will they get here?"

It's Josh's dad talking. He's come a long way since walking out of the portal. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't selected to come. He was a stole away, assisted by Josh's mom. Now look at him; Commander Taylor's right hand, his confidant, asking strategy questions and making decisions. Yet look at Lucas, an even bigger turn around. Yesterday, he was a traitor and an enemy of Terra nova. Now, one day later, he has the attention and respect of the entire camp. How did that happen?

"Through Hope Plaza," Lucas answers. "They have a large army. They will overtake it, come through the portal, and attack us. We won't stand a chance, especially since they also have the Sixers on their side."

"So, we build a defensive wall around the portal. Wait them out. We'll have the upper hand since they can only come through one at a time."

Lucas nods and looks down at the floor, reflecting, mulling. "That's what you thought last time too," Lucas says, making us all frown at each other and him.

"What?" Taylor questions. "Last time? What last time?"

A smile, used to disarm and to make us see past his statement. "They will destroy the portal by attaching an explosive device to one of the pilgrims. This will enable them to come through somewhere else," Lucas explains. Taylor places his arms across his chest, evaluating his as one would a liar, a traitor, an enemy, forcing Lucas to add with a shrug. "It's what I would have done."

Taylor nods, sourly, but the suspicion fades from his expression. "The explosion, destruction of the portal, would enable them to enter somewhere where there is no defense," Taylor concludes. "So, since you seem to have all the answers, what do we do? Just sit here and wait for them to come?" Taylor growls and stands up to get in his son's face.

Lucas doesn't even flinch, just calmly observes his father and answers. "We travel to 2149, warn them, and help them prepare. We help them defend themselves and the plaza. And, we have to ensure the safety of the pilgrims, especially Kara."

I had been watching the floor, trying to make myself invisible so that I wouldn't get kicked out. But by the mentioning of her name, Josh's girlfriend, my head snaps up. How does Lucas know Kara? And why is he concerned about her safety? Is she what this is all about; why he is back at Terra nova and back on our side? If so, why did he just kiss me?

"Kara?" Shannon righteously questions, equally confused. "What does Kara have to do with this?"

"Her life is in danger. We have to protect her and save her. I suggest we leave in the morning. Mira will have told them of my betrayal and they will act quickly. We must too."

First Josh and now Lucas… who is this Kara and why does everyone seem to be head o…

"Are you ready?"

A hand, holding in mid air for me to grab it. It's Lucas, offering me an assisting hand to get out of the chair! As if I need help standing up. Ignoring the hand, I rise and head for the outside with Lucas right beside me.

"You're not going anywhere, Lucas. We have more to discuss. Skye, you can leave," Taylor orders.

We both stop, half our bodies covered in sunlight and the other half still in the shadows of the inside, he seemingly wanting to leave and me wanting to stay. I should go check on my mom but they are going to make plan for tomorrow's trip to 2149, discuss strategy and have Lucas explain himself about Kara. I want to stay.

"I'll see you later?" Lucas asks and I realize I've just been handed my exit card.

He turns back, withdrawing from the light and moving further into the dimmed room. Shunned and labeled unwanted, I take a step forward and the sunlight captures me. Heavy hearted and slightly pissed, I wander over to the clinic to see my mother.


	21. Lucas9Part1 Into The Blue, once again

Reposting Chapter 21 since there was some confusion with me letting you read chapter 1 of my book "Jonas –Brother of Present". Sorry about that, just wanted you to share in my love for writing fantasy.

Here is Part1 in Lucas Chapter 21 with a sneak peak of Part2Lucas as he steps through the portal and into 2149. This has been a crazy week for me so I haven't been able to write very much.

Enjoy, Birgitta

**Lucas Part1:**

The glass of water sits untouched in front of me. Last time I was here, I had something with a bit more kick to drink. And, drink I did. Oh, how I miss liquor. Liquor made everything much easier. It was like playtime and rest for my mind, all at the same time. I was, however, also a bigger ass when I was drunk… I miss that too.

I'm at the table against the wall, with the stairs straight ahead and the bar to my left. I can see everything and everyone. That's the way it needs to be. Commander's son, rescuer of Skye's mother, surrender of the device, and defender against the invasion… shit is what it all means. In their eyes, I'm still a traitor; a traitor who has no business inside the walls of Terra nova, walking around unwatched, and enjoying a drink at their beloved bar.

"Want some company?"

A Terra nova girl, with long blond hair and her breasts strategically half showing, motions to the chair across from me. Her inappropriately long fingernails, painted in the same bright red color as her lips, catch the brightness of the overhead light as she points. I study her, interested to see if she can arouse me, following her features all the way from her high heel shoes, up her slender legs, and across the tight mini skirt and top to her face. She is pretty, in a trying-to-hard over-the-top kind of way. Never been much for makeup and this girl is wearing plenty of it.

"Sure," I say and she smiles at me, faking innocence, as she gets ready to sit. Under the table, with my foot, I grab a hold of the bottom lip of the chair and pull it in; ruining any chance for her to join me. "You meant your company?" I pretend to be asking, sly and nasty; my specialty. "No, thanks."

Her plump lips tighten and whiten as my dismissal turns her cheeks beam red with embarrassment and anger. "You're an ass," she lets me know and then storms off with her heels clicking against the dirty stone floor.

Never been much for high heels either; too noisy and not good for running. Here, amongst all sorts of monsters, you always have to be ready to run.

Entertained and giddy, I pick up my glass of water and toast myself. I have just proven that I can be an equally big ass consuming only water. Not sure if Skye would approve but she isn't here and I have to be allowed to amuse myself a little. I've been a good boy all day, doing all sorts of good deeds. Skye should be proud of me.

Unfortunately, pride is the last thing she feels for me. I kissed her, despite telling myself to give her time and give her space. This force just took over and I had been unable to resist. Her lips had been so close. Memories of what they taste like and what they feel like had proven to be too much. All the willpower in the world would not have been enough to stop me. Looking back, I don't regret it. In fact, I might do it again, soon. She had told me to wait until she asks for it and I had agreed but, come on, I'm Lucas Taylor; I don't take orders and I don't keep promises.

I chuckle, marveling at my own brilliance, and pick up the glass again. Watchful eyes, belonging to haters and disbelievers, stare at me and whisper among themselves, probably calling me homicidal, mad, or worse. To egg them on, I raise my glass in a cheer and their inhospitable behavior increases. Personally, I could care less. I am not here to make friends. My sole purpose is to reclaim Skye, to have her love me without guilt and without the cost of her Terra nova family.

I lift the glass to my lips, looking over the rim, and that is when I see her, coming down the stairs. She is scanning the room, looking for someone. Is it me her eyes aim to find? Did my father send her or is she here on her own accord? Not that it matters. I just want her near me, for any kind of reason. When she is not within my sights, I grow nervous and anxious. Her memories have been erased but I still remember how close we've gotten, twice. I still remember when the raptor attacked and when Mira left her defenseless in the jungle. The panic still builds each time my mind recalls; my pulse accelerates, my throat feels dry, and there's this chill traveling across my skin. No, I can't have anything happen to her again. Third time might be the charm. I have the device, yet, each time I use it there will be complications.

Skye has reached the end of the stairs, where she stops. One hand on the railing, no nail polish, I get to study her while she seeks for me. Just like I did with the trollop, I let my eyes wander and there is an immediate arousal, something the temptress was unable to bring on. I start at her feet, at her practical tennis shoes; something I love about her. Then, I caress my way up her slender muscular legs, designed for running and quick escapes; another thing I love about her. Her legs end at her perfectly round backside, hugged by a pair of simple khaki shorts; this I absolutely love about her. She has a regular cotton top on, yellow; a color I love on her. As she turns, as I get to look upon her natural makeup-free face, she sees me and I finally get the confirmation I had been hoping for; she is here to see me.

I rise as she nears, a smile spreading all by itself, an honest smile, not forced like it is with the rest of them. "Skye, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can I sit?"

I rush to come around so I can pull out the chair for her. "Of course," I haste, eager to have her at my table once again. This is where she belong; with me. "Something to drink?"

She shakes her head and waves her hand, showing this isn't pleasure but business. "Already allowed to come and go as you please. Your father forgave you quickly."

There's some vice as she speaks; she isn't happy with my father's behavior… or is it something else bothering her? "He was quick to forgive you as well," I state, not judging, just a matter-off-fact.

She retaliates, disputing my observation. "Everything I did, I did for my mother," she argues, flustered and effected.

"So did I," I say, truthfully since my mother's cruel faith, brought on by my father's selfishness, is what governed my decisions for years.

She laughs, not wholeheartedly with joy, but one of those 'I give up' kind of laughs. "Anyway," she sighs, changing the subject. Nervously, her tongue comes out to wet her top lip and then she shares her reason for seeking me out. "I want to go with you to 2149."

Not liking her unexpected request, I lean back into the hard wooden chair, folding my arms over my chest, while judging the situation and her with seriousness. "I see," I say even though I don't. I can't phantom why she would want to go back there since 2149 is a shit hole. "And, have you asked my father?"

Quick shake of the head, making her locks move around her face, tickling her cheeks. "It's your operation. I'm asking you."

So that's a no, which doesn't surprise me. We both know what his answer would be; the same as mine.

"My father is your commander and leader. He makes the decisions, not me. I'm still here on a trial basis… isn't that so, _guide_?" I'm trying to keep it humorous, knowing that my dismissal is soon going to have to come and I don't look forward to her reaction.

Not giving up, it's not in her personality to give up, she pushes on. "It was your idea to go to 2149. You are strategizing the plan and it's your device."

I'm not much for giving up either. "I gave it to Terra nova, to my father," I remind her, not that she needs reminding.

Skye is equally good at arguing, even better perhaps. "It's still yours. You are the only one who knows how to use it. If you ask the commander, he will listen, he will let me come."

There is no talking her out of it and there can be only one answer. "I'm saying no, Skye."

Eyes, those beautiful eyes, squint in defiance and refusal. "Why?" She demands to know.

To what extend should I explain? I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her that I love her.

"Because I don't know what to expect. I can't predict the danger so I don't know if I can keep you safe."

My words bring on a laugh, full of irritation and frustration. "You wouldn't have to. I can take care of myself. You have no obligations towards me."

How little she knows of my feelings for her. How oblivious she is to what extend I will go to keep her safe, to what extent I have gone.

"If I allow you to come, I will be responsible for you. Because of the danger, my answer is no. But you are welcome, of course, to ask my father."

Her facial expression tells me that she will not ask him. "Fine," she retorts and rises.

Not wanting to see her leave angry, I grab for her hand and she lets me hold it. "Why do you want to go?" I ask, hoping she will answer so that I can find a way to redeem myself.

She looks down at our hands, debating perhaps to redraw hers from mine. The warmth from her touch seeps into me, blending with my body heat. I want to caress her thumb with mine, create feelings in her equal to my own, but I don't. I hold perfectly still and wait as she decides whether or not to tell me. Still a stranger to her, yet to earn her trust, I have to be patient, sensitive, and gentle; usually not an easy task for me.

Still with her head bowed, watching our hands, she lets me in. "This could be my last chance to see 2149. We were a family there. I miss it, even with the starving, the dust, and the pollution. I just want to see it one more time. Can you understand that?"

Her voice is barely a whisper. Her revelation is private, intimate, and I treasure it. The ridge caused by my refusal to let her come is partially repaired by her revelation. She has opened herself up to me and allowed me in.

Wanting to get even closer, I make her a promise. "When this is all over, I'll take you as often as you'd like. I promise."

Her head rises to look at me. Whatever she thinks she sees makes her snatch her hand away and leave without a reply. Had she thought me to be insincere, a liar, and a jerk? It is not so strange if she did. She has watched me treat others in a disrespectful sort of way. How is she to know that she is above them all? How is she to know that I love her?

I follow her with jealous gaze as she approaches the bar and young Shannon. She leans in across the wood towards him till their heads are barely inches apart and tells him something that makes him look my way. My pulse reacts to their closeness and her preference of his company over mine. The rage that I have gotten so good at controlling boils up and rises to the surface. I have never liked that boy. One way or another, he is going to stay out of my way.

A few seconds is all that I can handle before I leave. It's for the best since I've already had a bar brawl with young Shannon. I can't guarantee that it won't happen again, but it certainly won't happen tonight. Tomorrow morning, we step into 2149 and I can't risk the chance of both eyes not being at 20/20.

In my 'room', I throw a few things in a bag before spreading out naked in my large bed. I hope my dreams will be filled with Skye; the 'old' Skye, the one who loved me. I want to dream of her kisses and her touch. I want one of those dreams that you never want to wake from, one of those that causes your breath to be shallow, your heart to pump, and your loins to ache.

I get my wish. In the early morning, just as I am getting to the good part, a few loud and door-rattling knocks shatter my glorious dream and I am flung back into a loveless reality. Heaving, I lay still in the bed to compose myself. On the other side of the door, my father's authoritative voice orders me to get up and get ready. A morning that started out so good, has taken a shitty turn… all thanks to daddy dear.

There's another knock and my temper takes my tongue hostage for a brief moment. "Yes, daddy. I'm up. Make me some heart shaped pancakes, please… with extra syrup."

Grumbling, mumbling, or some kind of imcomprehendable answer comes from the admired and well respected commander as he walks away. His irritation is just what I needed to get out of bed and get ready for the challenge of the day. After a quick shower and breakfast, no heart shape pancakes were waiting for me in the kitchen (go figure), I step out of my compound and sits down next to my father in his rover.

Thoughts still lingers on her as they always do. "Have you seen Skye?"

My father puts the rover into motion and we begin to roll towards the gate, leaving Terra nova, leaving her. "Skye?" He frowns. "Why would she be up at this time of the hour?"

To say good bye to me… to tell me to be safe… to tell me she loves me…

"She came to see me last night, asking for permission to come along. I told her no."

He looks over, baffled at her and almost proud of me. "Crazy girl," he says and shakes his head. "Sometimes she reminds me of you, same erratic behavior. I'm glad you told her no. This mission is going to be hard enough without having to worry about her as well."

We don't agree often but on this we do. Despite my father's words, against my own gutfeeling, regardless of her detached behavior towards me, I hope and turn to watch behind me as we pass through the gates of Terra nova

… no one

… no Skye.

The portal clearing lay quiet when we get there. Two of my father's men step out from behind some trees, greeting our arrival. One after the other, more rovers pull up. We are to walk across, less than a handful of us: my father, Shannon, this soldier named Reynolds, and I.

I had thought that perhaps Lt. Washington was going to come with us. She is my father's right hand, the one he trusts the most and the one he would lay down his life for. Watching my father saying good bye to her makes it clear that he wishes she was coming with us… and that there is still some passion left in the old man. After my mother, what happened to her, I never would have thought… I never would have thought he would risk it again…

So, I killed my potential step mom. No wonder my father almost beat the life out of me. I'm surprised he didn't kill me. I would have, if anyone hurt Skye.

Skye…

I look around, hoping, always hoping, but it is useless. I should just face it. She's not coming. This isn't like last time, in another time, when she kissed me and begged me to come back safe. Here, now, I'm a stranger to her. My safe passage means nothing to her. If anything; she's mad at me for the kiss and for telling her no. Still, I had no choice… on both accounts.

"Come on, Lucas. It's time," my father tells me as he steps through the portal and disappears.

He's right. It is time. It is time to be the hero and save this timeline. When I return with Kara, everything will get better. She will occupy Josh's time and care for his boyish needs. She will keep him away from Skye. I've started to like Shannon, but his son… his son I still want to kill every time I see him, especially when he is around Skye. The looks he gives her and the way he occupies her space. And, the way she responds to him… enough to make me want to…

Exhaling out, I gather myself. They are on the other side of the portal, waiting. My father may be the leader, but they are lost without me. I offer the trees one last look, ensuring myself that there is no Skye rushing towards me to tell me that she loves me, before surrender to the blueness and let it pull me into 2149 once again.

**Preview Lucas Part2:**

I step onto the metal platform of Hope Plaza where I am met by raised guns.

"It's fine," my father urges. "That's my son, the inventor of the device."

"Ah, impressive," Colonel Hammel flatters.

I wonder if he would be as hospitable if he knew that last we met, I shot him dead. Looking around, I see more people who died by my gun during the overtaking of the plaza. The time lines may not be linked, but due to my tampering with the portal, all timelines were set back in time. Good thing or Hope Plaza would still in ruins and I would have some explaining to do.

"Impressive," the Colonel repeats again, this time more like a mumble to himself. "You must have gotten your brain from your mother and not this old jarhead", he jokes.

I jerk the left corner of my lip, the closest I can get to producing a smile, not finding his joke the slightest amusing. Just like Skye, I don't like it when people speak of my mother.

My father shares my sentiment and changes the subject. "We have some urgent and severe matters to discuss."

"Of course. Come with me."

We follow the Colonel to his office where my father assumes control. I stand off to the side, watching the old man take charge and do what he does best; order people around. There is still tension between us, issues that need to be resolved. How I do not know. The idea of me even being able to completely forgive him seems unfeasible. How could I ever forgive my own mother's killer?

"Lucas, let us hear your thoughts on this possible attack. How do you suggest we prepare and fight them off?"

"Well, sir," I grin, loving how my opinion seems to matter more to the Colonel than the Great Commander's. I bet that it working its way under his skin. "They are coming and they are coming in strong. They have an army of at least 300 men strong, all elite trained. They will be heavily armed and prepared to take lives. They won't hold back. They intend to claim this plaza from you sir."

"Over my dead body!"

That sounds about right, I muse. I remember clearly stepping over his dead body last time I was here, not even casting his corps a glance. He was someone in my way, someone that needed to be eliminated, and eliminated he was. All the other militants coming will be on the same mindset. For them it is all about the big paycheck waiting for them if the invasion is successful. For me it had been more than just money. It had been a matter of pride and revenge, making me even more deadly than the common reward hungry mercenary. Now, it is love that drives me. One might see this as a weakness. This is a mistake for I have never felt more determined, forceful, and inspired. The only weakness is if they were to find out and use Skye as a tool to get to me. **Stay tuned for more…**


	22. My gift to you, Young Shannon

This chapter took a while because I was unsure how I wanted to play out the attack. I finally decided to keep it simple and let it play out quickly so that the story could move on.

Hope you enjoy it, Birgitta

**Lucas Part2:**

I step onto the metal platform of Hope Plaza where I am met by raised guns.

"Stand down," my father urges. "That's my son, the inventor of the device."

"Ah, impressive," Colonel Hammel flatters.

I wonder if he would be as hospitable if he knew that last we met, I shot him dead. Looking around, I see more people who died by my gun during the overtaking of the plaza. The time lines may not be linked, but due to my tampering with the portal, all timelines were set back in time. Good thing or Hope Plaza would still in ruins and I would have some explaining to do.

"Impressive," the Colonel repeats again, this time more like a mumble to himself. "You must have gotten your brain from your mother and not this old jarhead," he jokes.

I jerk the left corner of my lip, the closest I can get to producing a smile, not finding his joke the slightest amusing. Just like Skye, I don't like it when people speak of my mother.

My father shares my sentiment and changes the subject. "We have some urgent and severe matters to discuss."

"Yes, of course, Commander Taylor. Come with me."

We follow the Colonel down the metal platform to his massive office where my father assumes control. I stand off to the side, by the door, watching the old man take charge and do what he does best; telling others what to do. There is still tension between us, issues that need to be resolved. How I do not know. The idea of me even being able to completely forgive him seems unfeasible. How could I ever forgive my own mother's killer?

"Lucas, let us hear your thoughts on this possible attack. If they come, how do you suggest we prepare and fight them off?"

"Well, Sir," I grin, loving how my opinion seems to matter more to the Colonel than the Great Commander's. I bet that it working its way under his skin. "They are coming and they are coming in strong. They will have an army of at least 300 men strong, all elite trained. They will be heavily armed and prepared to take lives. They won't hold back. They intend to claim this plaza from you, Sir."

"Over my dead body!"

That sounds about right, I muse. I remember clearly stepping over his dead body last time I was here, not even casting his corps a glance. He was someone in my way, someone that needed to be eliminated and eliminated he was. All the other militants coming will be on the same mindset. For them, it is all about the big paycheck waiting for them if the invasion is successful. For me, it had been about more than just money. It had been a matter of pride and revenge, making me even more deadly than the common reward hungry mercenary. Now, it is love that drives me. One might see this as a weakness. This is a mistake for I have never felt more determined, forceful, and inspired. The only weakness is if they were to find out and use Skye as a means to get to me, as an incentive to get me to do their bidding.

The brief goes on for over an hour. Several times I have to stop and explain the proposed strategy in more detail, extremely frustrating, but I am used to it. My entire life I have lived amongst people far below my own intelligence. Simplifying and rephrasing is more the norm than the exception.

After the brief, we are shown to our assigned space where we are to stay for the next few days. The 11th pilgrimage is due for departure in 5 days and there is much to prepare. I would prefer to return to Terra nova. Skye is there, with young Shannon. He'd better keep his fumbling hands to himself. I am bringing him his sweetheart so he'd best stay away from mine.

"I do believe Colonel Hammel wishes you were his son," my father observes, shattering my thoughts of Skye.

There is something in my father use of words and in the way he says the Colonel's name…. jealousy, irritation, pride, all of the above?

"Little does he know," I simply reply, referring to both past and present evilness lurking inside my never-resting mind, thoughts and actions which only I am aware of.

My father tosses a bag on a cot, claiming it for himself, and sits down next to it with a satisfied grunt. "You are not all bad, Lucas. The last few days, I have seen qualities in you that I haven't since… You know since when."'

Silence between us as the memories sweep in. Will they even stop sweeping and leave us in peace? Do we want them to stop? Do we want peace from the memory of her?

"Why have you changed, Lucas?" He asks, again, hoping that this time I will be truthful and open. "What has brought it on?"

This time, he gets his wish fulfilled. "Love."

"Love?" He smirks, not taking me seriously. Then he stops as he sees my face, as he sees my steadfastness. "I'll be damned. Never thought you would… This girl… it's Kara, isn't it?"

Still the oblivious blind fool. "Kara?" I spit back. Just the very thought; she in no one and will forever be no one… to me. "You don't know me at all, do you!"

"No, son, I don't… but I'd like to."

The conversation has turned a bit too sugar coated for my taste so I move to exit the room to find my new adopted daddy, leaving my father sitting on his cot with pleading puppy eyes. Is it childish of me to have him suffer and squirm? Absolutely! But, in my mind, it is also fair. He deserves to suffer!

"Your mother would have been pleased, Lucas," he says and I stop, even though I'd much rather run. Something is making me stay when I usually would have fled. "She would have been happy to see us back together, to see you fall in love, get married, have children…She would have been a wonderful grandmother."

I hold, my emotional state almost bringing on tears, as I debate between forgiveness and continuous hostility.

"We are going to have to talk, Lucas…"

It's a plead, a wish, an open invitation to regain the father-son relationship that I had thought was long gone, that I had deemed as impossible to ever reestablish. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss him. I once loved him. I once looked up to him. Once, there were many happy moments. Perhaps, there could be again. Perhaps…

"Not now," I simply reply and leave, unable to take that initial massive step.

Over the next days, the pilgrims begin to arrive. With each one entering the dome, I search their faces to find her. This mission is about keeping my home and Skye safe but it is also about keeping Kara alive. If Kara was to die, young Shannon might drift towards Skye. I should be confident enough in myself and in Skye. I should have trust in my ability to once again seize her affection and heart… I should… Honestly, I am not fully confident and therefore Kara's survival is crucial.

On the fourth day, among the last pilgrims, she finally arrives. Without remembering her perfectly, I still know that it is her. From a back wall, tucked up securely in the secluded shadows, I watch her with a judgmental gaze. I am rather surprised by Josh's infatuation. This love of his, Kara, is nothing compared to Skye; a scared plain mouse scurrying amongst others for safety and guidance. She is the opposite of Skye. He could have had Skye but instead chose this. Of course, I am delighted over his stupidity and lack of taste. It will make my agenda easier to reach. In fact, once I deliver Kara to him, Josh might even prove to be a useful ally and assist me in my reconquering of my future wife.

"LISTEN UP!" My father yells, demanding everyone's attention and ears. "Tomorrow, the rest of your lives will begin. You will get a fresh start in a new place."

Wild applauds and happy expressions erupt. To assist and to get a better look, I exit my hideout and walk over to the front to join the leaders. One of the pilgrims watching me as I claim my spot by my father is the man who destroyed the portal. It had been my idea to use a suicidal bomber, I had been the one to select the candidate, and I had been the one to strap on the explosives. By doing so, I had brought on the success of the invasion and the death of many, including both this man and Kara. This is another secret which I will probably never share with Skye.

"Hold the cheering and the rejoicing," my father bellows and the crowd numbs. "We have reason to believe that the Plaza will be under attack tomorrow, during the planned pilgrimage. We will need all of your help to fight them off. You have all been selected because you are capable of great things. Consider this your first chance to prove your worth to be a part of Terra Nova."

"What do they want?" A voice calls out, making my father's head snap towards that direction.

"What do all greedy men want?" He asks his audience and there is a buzzing as answers are mumbled back. My father ignores the replies, unable to make them out. "They want to harvest the resources and bring them back here, make themselves rich. They want to ruin your new home. Destroy it, just like they have destroyed this place. Now, you have to ask yourself; WILL YOU LET THEM?"

This time there is no mumbling; the reply is clear, loud, and in consensus. "NO!"

I've been put in charge of the defense strategy so my father steps aside like a proud parent and lets me take center stage for a while. We are severely outnumbered but we have a few advantages on our side such as the surprise element, the ability to set traps both exterior and interior, and the usage of numerous advantageous ambush locations. After my brief, after ensuring that all know their post and duty, I make my way through the gathering over to Kara. There is a need to know everything about her and her relationship with Josh, so I can use it to my benefit.

"Kara," I say and she looks at me, doe eyed and lost. "I'm Lucas Taylor."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm a friend of Josh," I lie. "He asked me to look after you, make sure you get to Terra Nova safe."

A smile, the first that I have seen since she entered the dome of Hope Plaza. "Josh. You know Josh?"

No need to reply.

"How is he?"

Hell if I know, I want to say but I bite my tongue. "He's fine. He misses you. He's excited that he will soon get to see you again."

I'm making myself nauseated. Still, the charade is necessary. It's only for one day. By late tomorrow, she will be Josh's problem. I will be back with Skye and I will be able to resume my mission to reclaim her without any interference from young Shannon.

"Tomorrow… will we be safe?" She asks, weak and scared. She is nothing like my brave and capable Skye.

I nod, reassuring her and there is another smile. "I'll keep you safe. Just stay close!"

And close she stays, much closer than I had wanted, much closer than what is needed, and much closer than I had intended. During the night, she even pulls a mattress beside my cot. I keep quiet and I certainly ignore the insinuating looks from my father. Now, he must truly think that Kara is the one. Oh well, he can believe what he wants. At least for now.

I wake up from the sound of an explosion; one of the land mines buried on the outside perimeter has been set off. By the time Kara and I get to our station, most of the others are already in place. Outside, the sound of bombs and mines continue to go off, followed by the sound of men in agony. Then, I hear the gate of the dome rammed and vehicles roll in. Firearms are set off, the loud noise of their firing echoing throughout the dome. Sitting high and sitting safe, we sit pretty. One after the other, they fall until the order of retreat is called. Unsure if it is safe, we wait until we hear it; my father yelling out that victory is ours.

I should be pleased and proud but instead I am just agitated and ready to leave. Sure, today is a victory. Still, we would be foolish to believe that it is over. They will be back, and with more men. The temptation is too great.

Grabbing Kara by the hand, we walk towards the blue light and at the portal I gently push her through.

"Here you go, young Shannon, my gift to you," I mutter to myself as I see Kara leaving 2149 and entering a new future.


	23. Skye9 The Fittest and The Best

I'm already back with more

I had some already written so this one went faster and easier.

Write me a review and tell me how you like it. I love reviews

Underdogwriter2410, thanks for not losing hope on me! Cinn Knight, he will tell Skye… eventually… he won't have a choice… ha ha, all Im going to say. Riley01314, thanks for loving my story

Hope you enjoy chapter 23, Birgitta

**Skye:**

There's a banging on the front door, repeatedly. Groggy, torn from a dreamless deep sleep, I rotate my head to glance at the clock next to my bed.

"What the…" I nearly curse as I read the time. "6:07! This better be important," I murmur to myself irritated as I slip into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, not bothering with a bra.

As I tip toe past her room, mom peaks out from a crack in her door. "Skye, who is it?"

"It's alright, mom," I assure her; still looking after her and always worrying about her wellbeing. It's a habit which will be hard to break. "Go back to sleep. I'll take care of it."

I unlock the door, I'm one of the few in Terra Nova who secure my home, and Josh bursts in uninvited.

"Josh," I panic, thinking the worst since today a fight might be taking place in 2149, and hurry to cross my arms over my chest to cover my braless chest. "What has happened? Have you heard something?"

He shakes his head as he spins and paces about, unrestful and frenzied. "No, I haven't heard anything but today is the day. She is coming, Skye. Kara is coming today with the 11th pilgrimage."

"Yeah, I know, Josh" I say, masking my irritation with exaggerated patience and support. I sigh, remembering that he is my closest friend and that he needs me. "Have you slept at all?"

"What if there is an attack, Skye? What if Kara gets hurt? What if…"

I rush up to him and grab him by the shoulders, digging my nails into him on purpose; the pain will take away the mania. "Josh, stop it! You can't think like that. You have to have faith. She is with Commander Taylor, your dad… and Lucas."

"Lucas," he huffs, squirming away from my grip with a look of pain on his face. "I don't trust that guy."

"You don't like him," I correct, rightfully so. "It has nothing to do with trust. Whatever is taking place in 2149, I am sure Lucas has schemed up some sort of a genius plan."

Josh grunts, not a very attractive sound and begins his pacing again. I excuse myself to go get dressed. I can't handle his nervousness and negativity. I am on edge enough without him adding to it. The worst is that Josh's apprehension is warranted; there might be an attack on Hope Plaza and people might die.

Not wanting to think about it, I jump into a steaming hot shower in an effort to drive away such thoughts. Once I come back out into the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed, Josh is sitting at a kitchen stool by the island. My mother is across from him, talking to him in a gentle tone and serving him breakfast. I'm still not quite adjusted to having her back and I have to give myself a few seconds to overcome the urge to cry with happiness. She is not only back with me. She is healthy and strong, just like she used to be before the disease. My father died from the same ailment and I will forever be grateful for not losing my mom as well. Despite being used, I feel a sense of gratitude to the Sixers. They kept her alive. Yes, at a price but still, alive. And, Lucas, he brought her home to me. He set us free. He told me that I don't owe him, that he doesn't want me to feel as if I owe him. Why, I do not know. I also do not know why he did it. He didn't truly need me to relay a message to his father. He simply wanted me to. But, why? Why? Why? Why? So many whys… enough to drive me crazy. He drives me crazy!

"SKYE!"

My mother yells my name, to claim my attention, and I blink surprised. "What?"

She laughs and Josh joins in. "I asked if you wanted some breakfast, Bucket," she smiles and holds out a plate.

Squeezing out a poorly executed smile, I accept the plate and sit down next to Josh. Not wanting to alarm my mother, I force down the food. There is tension, an agonizing gut feeling of something being off. Something bad is taking place in 2149. I can feel it.

At Josh's request and with nothing else to do but to wait, we venture out to stand at the railing of the command tower. Lt. Wash is in charge while Taylor and Shannon are gone and she comes out to greet us. I've always liked Wash and I look up to her. She is everything that a woman of Terra Nova should be: strong, loyal, and able. She also has Taylor's trust and admiration… in more ways than one.

"Josh, don't worry," she tries to calm him. Her hand momentarily rests on Josh's hand which is cramping around the railing as he looks out past the gate. "Stay as long as you want." She glances up and points to the cloudfree sky. "It's going to get hot soon."

"I don't care. I'm going to stay right here until I see them."

Wash shrugs at me and then retreats into the cool shadows of the watch tower. Part of me wish to do the same. The other part is as glued to the wooden floor boards as Josh is. Side by side we stand as the sun climbs, higher and higher into the sky, heating up the air and heating up us. Sweat is making my skin glisten, dripping down my curves, and pooling at my various linings. Yet, I dutifully remain at the railing and vigilantly watch the forest line for movement.

And so, I stay until I see them. The rovers seem to glide forward in slow motion, a beautiful mirage coming towards us. Josh takes off in such a rush that he almost loses control of his feet. I remain at the railing. It is the best seat in the house and I also have no one returning who is family, friend, or lover.

Taylor and Josh's dad with several pilgrims who I am yet to know are the first to be welcomed back. As they all park and disembark, my eyes dart, trying to find her… and him. Are they here? Are they safe? Neither of them mean anything to me, I simply… I just want to…

"Kara!" I hear Josh call and my sharp eyes spot him as he makes his way through the crowd.

I look up ahead, to where he is headed. He is trying to get to a girl who has exited a rover driven by Lucas. She came with Lucas!

Josh crashes into her, the joy exploding from his entire being. From here, it even looks as if he is shaking. He really loves her, I mull with so many emotions struggling to coexist.

Even though I am watching the reunited couple, I still notice Lucas glancing my way. I still see him effortlessly tossing a bag over his shoulder. I still see him make his way up the stairs to where I am standing. I notice how he stops for no one. How he doesn't offer a word or a smile. He simply focuses on me. His behavior is making my heart pound and I suddenly become very awkwardly aware of my sweaty state. Do I smell? How do I look? Why do I care?

He comes to stand to my right, looking out over the celebrating gathering as I am, and the awkwardness dissolves as if his nearness somehow brings me reassurance. "Welcome back," I say without looking at him. There is no need to for I have his features memorized.

He readjusts, spreading out his arms which are leaning on the railing, and his left forearm slides up against mine. "Thank you. It's good to be back."

There is still irritation, hurt feelings, over his dismissal. "Was there an attack on the Plaza?"

"Yes."

The vice builds. "Did it get dangerous?"

"Yes, very."

The vice reaches its limit and spills out. "Good thing then… that I didn't come … since I am so incapable."

Rotating, removing his forearm from mine, his green eyes are ripped away from the people of Terra Nova to rest on me. I keep my head facing straight, refusing to meet his penetrating gaze. It's not because of anger. I am hurt and I don't want him to see just how much.

"Skye, I never sai…"

"So, that's Kara…" I interrupt, not interested in hearing him dispute the indisputable.

Lucas made himself perfectly clear before he left how he sees me. I am someone who would prove to be more trouble than help. In a dangerous situation, I would be useless and in the way. There had been an attack and Lucas had probably been happy that I had not been there. Had Kara been of assistance? Had she been brave and useful?

"Yes, that's her," Lucas says, a smile playing in his voice.

I ignore his amusement and instead dedicate all my attention towards Kara. The image that I had created of her; what I have imagined that she would look like. It does not match what I see before me. She is pretty. I can't dispute that but she is… she isn't…

"Not impressed? Were you expecting someone more special?" Lucas outrageously asks and I finally look at him.

My expression is shocked even though his statement is right on; I had thought that she would be more special. By the way that Josh had spoken of her, the way that he had pined over her, and the way that he had shot me down, repeatedly, because of her, I had thought that she would be more special. And, No, I am not impressed… at all!

Obviously, I can't tell Lucas this.

"Don't worry," Lucas smiles, always mischievous, and leans in to whisper as if we are sharing a secret. "I won't tell."

His breath on my ear travels down my neck and works its way south, causing stirring and tingling.

"Kara," I say and nod her way.

I am hoping to redirect his attention so that I can attempt to reign in my pulse. I don't like what Lucas does to my body. Whenever he is near, there is a reaction and I seem to be powerless to stop it. Despite my flirtatious exterior and behavior, I have only had sex once and I didn't like it. It was painful and overall unpleasant. Since then, I have only brushed against the idea of a repeat a few things when with Josh. Josh makes me feel comfortable. I trust him enough to want to try it again. Josh would take it slow and he would be gentle.

Lucas, on the other hand, would probably be rough and take me fast. I can imagine, feel, his eager long fingers ripping at my clothes, pulling them off, and tossing them aside. He would throw me on the bed and cover me with his naked body. He would…

Breathe, Skye, breathe, I urge myself.

Frantic, wanting my posture back, I return to the previous topic. "She doesn't look very happy or excited about being here; being back with Josh and being away from 2149," I say and share my opinion about this Kara.

Perhaps I am sharing a bit too much but I need him to look away… I need him to give me back my personal space… I need him to stop causing my flesh to tremble… He does none of it and I continue to shiver under his intense stare while begging that he can't hear my heartbeat or notice my weak knees… or read my thoughts.

"Don't you think?" I ask him.

I am pleading for release, begging him to let me go from this hypnotic condition. Still, there is nothing, and my fingers wrap tighter around the railing to assist my jell-O like legs.

Then, perhaps tired of the game, Lucas decides to offer me mercy and he takes his eyes off of me so that he can look over at Josh and Kara. "It's a big adjustment. Give her time," he asks of me, once again leaning over the railing, with a blank expression as if our intimate moment has never taken place.

The air suddenly grows chilly as reality sinks in. It was all a game. He was toying with me to throw me off. It's all about Kara: why he is here, why he didn't want me to come with them to 2149, why she was riding in his rover, why she isn't happy to be back with Josh, why he is so concern about her, why he didn't kiss me just now …

"How do you know her?" I snap and I notice that my voice has a hostile edge.

Lucas shakes his head. "I don't."

Are we still playing games?

"But you said…" I begin to argue.

"I brought you something," he says, cutting me off, and reaches into his bag to collect a small stack of pictures.

Hesitantly, not sure what he is up to now, I take the photos from his hand and my eyes fall on the top one. "Wow," I ache as I look upon the image of 2149, the place which I used to call home, a place where I had begged Lucas to let me return to. "It looks worse than I remember."

"It is getting worse and fast: the air, the soil, the people…"

While he's been talking, I've sunk down into a sitting position with the railing at my back. There is a lump in my throat that I can't seem to remove, no matter how many times I swallow. Over and over again, I look over the pictures while the feeling of inability and shame builds.

"Do you ever feel guilty?" I ask and Lucas frowns at me, showing that there is a need for me to explain myself. "I mean about being here, being able to breathe fresh air, have plenty to eat, drink clean water, have a future…"

He sits down next to me and answers honestly. "No, never."

"I do, all the time, especially now after seeing this."

"Why?" He asks, sounding sincerely interested in hearing my reasoning.

Before I can answer, I have to gather myself. I can feel my emotions, different kind of emotions than what was raging a minute ago, beginning to flow and flood. They are getting the best of me and I hate when that happens. Lucas is watching me, waiting for me to continue as if what I have to say is the most important thing he will hear all day.

"With you…" I continue, even though my voice is nowhere near ready to be used. "… you didn't have a choice with your father being the commander. You had to come. There is no need for guilt… but with me… I took the place of someone else. That test we had to take?" I say, sort of ask, and he shrugs, displaying either lack of knowledge or indifference. "I guess you didn't have to take it and even if you had taken it…" I chuckle and wipe a tear away, not sure why I am crying and surprised that I am not embarrassed about crying in front of Lucas. I shouldn't feel safe with him. "It was because of my score on that test that we got to go," I finish, happy to be able to rest my failing voice.

"Then you deserve to be here," Lucas settles, absolutely, without doubt. "We are building a new future and only the fittest will survive. The test score showed who these were; the fittest and the best."

"Then why wouldn't you let me come to 2149? If I am fit, if I am one of the best, why not let me come?"

"Because you are too valuable. You are the future, Skye, and that is not something I can gamble with."

His complementing words cause a soft blush to heat my cheek but then I remember. "Is it the same with her?" I ask, referring to Kara, as I turn to peek at her through the wooden planks of the railing. From here, she doesn't look very fit or better than most. D "Is that why you said that she especially had to be saved?"

Hide the resentment, hide the irritation, but most importantly, hide the jealousy, I tell myself but I am not very successful.

"I don't know anything about her but she is special to Josh, isn't she?"

"Yes, but everyone is special to someone…" I argue and fish, wanting him to better explain his connection to Kara.

"I guess you're right," Lucas agrees, looking down at his hands while rubbing at a cut.

"Did she even take the tes..."

As if stung by a bee, Lucas stands up, almost leaps to standing, and I discontinue my question.

Lucas smiles down at me and then nods down towards the mass below. "I have to get back. Duty, or should I say my father, awaits." He smiles again, a shy wide smile, making his green eyes glow at me. "I'm glad to be back, Skye. This is my home now; Terra Nova."

He doesn't delay for me to answer, not that I know what to say in return. With my gaze at his back, he walks off down the stairs to join the return celebration, leaving me sitting utterly confused with a stack of photos in my hand.


	24. Lucas10 Let Me In

WOW, already done with another chapter. Not as long as I wanted it but I thought the final sentence was a good way to end it. Also, some scenarios work better as Lucas and vice versa. Kara is working her way under Skye's skin and I want to explore that a bit further.

Thanks for the reviews. I got a lot this time so I am super excited. Thank you all so much. Keep them coming, I read every single one several times.

Well, it is past midnight here. I am exhausted and tomorrow is going to be a crazy day with soccer games, mud bog, and The Hunger Games so I'd better get some shut eye.

Good night and enjoy,

Birgitta

**Lucas10:**

I'm walking away from her. I hate walking away from her. I can feel her watching me as I descend the steps. Her gaze burns at my back but I don't turn around. The conversation was getting dangerous. She kept asking questions that I wasn't sure how I was going to battle. The truth would have been nice but telling the truth is a luxury that I lately have been too broke to afford.

"Where did you take off to?"

My father, happier than I have seen him in a very long time, asks a warranted question (I'm still sort of under Terra Nova/house arrest). Instead of answering, I look up at Skye to see if she is still watching. She is not. Her back is once more against the railing and her head is bowed down as if looking at the pictures again. My intention had not been to cause her discomfort and to make her cry, obviously, but I can't regret my gift. The photos, the sight of a battered and ruined 2149, triggered her to open up to me. As close as we got, the future Skye and I, this revelation was news to me. I hadn't known that she felt guilty over being here, over being chosen to come to Terra Nova. Her guilt is irrational because out of all the women of Terra Nova, and most of the men, she is the most deserving and valuable. I say this not just because I love her and because she is to be the mother of my children, I say this because this is a fact.

I look up again to study Skye's features from behind. The soft breeze is playing in her hair, making it move in all directions, and the sun, beating down hot and merciless, is giving it a golden shine. I used to be allowed to run my fingers through her curls whenever I wanted to and she used to welcome my touch with purrs and moaning. Now, she would probably slap away my hand and tell me to wait to touch her until she asks for it. Will she ever ask for it?

She has revealed her true sentiments about Kara; she finds her unworthy of being here and unworthy of Josh's love. Josh… still a pain in the ass thorn that keeps irritating. I thought bringing him Kara would change things but instead it has gotten worse. The way Skye kept staring at them…

For a moment, I had thought that I was getting to her. I had leaned in and whispered in her ear that I wouldn't tell, that her opinion about Kara would be our secret, and it had felt like she was responding. Her breathing had changed, turned deeper and more struggling. I could see her enticing chest move exaggeratedly under her cotton top. Her lips had separated and her cheeks taken on a flush. If it hadn't been for what she said, telling me to wait until she asked for it, I would have kissed her. I would have gotten slapped again, no doubt. It is the idiot young Shannon she lusts for. That son of a …

"Lucas, the party is over. It's time to get organized. Night fall will be here before we know it and all the new arrivals will have to be squared away."

"Sure," I sulk and follow my father like the pup that I have disgraced myself to revert to.

We don't end up going to bed until way past midnight. It is hard work to be an active member of a community; so many people to take care of and ensure that they are doing well. I was never very good at this sort of thing; not an empathetic person by nature. Still, I find myself trying, faking, and they seem to be buying it.

I never got to see Skye again but I heard that Kara was placed with her and her mother. This ought to get interesting; I smirk to myself as I strip off my dirt covered clothes. To anyone else, it may seem like the perfect pairing. They are similar in age and they… they are… Like I said, they might seem to have much in common. How long until Kara starts picking up on Skye's dislike towards her and Skye's infatuation with Josh? Living under the same roof, it may only be a matter of days. I will have to stop by in the morning, ensure that everyone are doing well. Besides, Skye is still my "guide", is she not?

The next morning, I knock three times on the front door and then wait. It's a few minutes past eight o'clock; a perfectly acceptable time to drop by for a visit… I think.

Someone mutters some none-lady like curse words from the other side of the door and my posture automatically tightens, taking on a masculine and, hopefully, impressive posture. That's my Skye coming, my beautiful colorful firecracker, and I have to be at my best. Regardless of her poor-judgment infatuation with young Shannon, I still see her as mine. She is mine! I just have an obstacle to overcome; one small insignificant obstacle.

"Lucas?" Skye gasps as she opens the door and sees me.

Before she is able to cover them with her arms, I get a glimpse of her erected morning nipples. I remember that they are usually extra alert and perky after a long night of rubbing against bed sheets. It was once my morning routine; to kiss them and fondle them until Skye was nice and ready to start off the day right. If only this was that kind of morning. I would lead her into her bedroom, remove her nightgown, lay her down on her bed, and make up for the days that we have been apart.

"So, I heard you took in Kara," I say, ignoring the urge to spring my longings into action.

"Josh asked us to and the Commander ordered us to."

Good old dad.

"He's good at that, giving orders."

"It's fine. I happen to like the Commander."

She leads me right into it and I can't resist, curious to see what she will say. "I know you do. He's like a father to you, isn't he? You know what that makes us… brother and sister."

I have taken her by surprise and at first she doesn't know how to respond. "No," she then disputes, shaking her head. "Not really… not at all" she laughs and I laugh too cause she is right, luckily. Skye looks behind her and tightens her arms over her chest. "Sorry, for the way I look and the mess behind me. It's been a rough night and I thought you were Josh. He's supposed to come over and take care of Kara so I can get some sleep."

My smile fades… disappears… seizes immediately. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" I look her over, more carefully, and I see the tiredness hanging across her features. She looks like she has been up all night. "Is she sick?"

I could care less about Kara. It's Skye I am concerned over. If Kara is causing Skye distress, she is going to have to find other sleeping arrangements. I'll see to it. I'll even play the Commander's son card, if I have to.

"No," Skye dismisses, sounding exhausted and at her last straw of energy. "Not sick, just… freaking out… and driving me insane."

I frown, trying to process what I am being told so that I can understand what needs to be done. "Freaking out? Over what?"

She huffs and then sighs, her irritation over Kara as easy to spot as her morning nipples through a cotton gown. "Over being here, at Terra Nova. Every little sound set her off into a manic frenzy. I honestly wanted to slap her, Lucas."

I take a step forward, closer to the opening and closer to her; she smells of morning and I love it for it brings back many pleasant memories. "Can I come in? Maybe I can calm her down."

Maybe I can come in and see your room… Maybe I can kiss you… Maybe I can make love to you… Maybe I can spend the rest of my life with you…

Instead of letting me in, Skye takes a step outside, getting very close, and shuts the door behind her. "I don't think that's a good idea, Lucas," she decides, shooting down my request and hopes to see her home. Not that I haven't seen it before. "Josh is coming over and… I don't know how to put this but… he…"

I wait, knowing full well what she is trying to say.

"… he doesn't particularly… like you."

No shit, you don't say, I sneer on the inside.

"Really? Well, that just hurts my feelings. I thought we were on the beginning of becoming great friends," I say with a straight face, pretending to be hurt, pretending to be completely sincere.

Skye's expression is priceless as she is trying to figure out whether I am kidding or not. "You're… you're not being serious… are you?"

"No," I admit, finishing our game, not wanting to continue talking about young Shannon. I scrutinize the closed door and then decide that I will not take no for an answer. "Come on, Skye, let me in".

I take a couple of steps forward and she stumbles backwards until she is trapped by the shut front door. Her arms drop to her side, allowing me to slide up against her even closer. Our lips are only a few inches apart but I hold. She has to ask for it. It's the deal we've made. I hate myself for agreeing to it. Yet, done is done.

"Skye, let me in. I can talk to her. I can help… let me in."

I'm not just talking about her door. The door is a metaphor.

Our breaths mingle and our chests brush as we inhale and exhale. As we stand there, our breathing and movements synchronize. This is what it was like when we made love; two bodies, linked together, moving as one while our moans set the pace. My left hand, not steady but with a sexual quiver, finds her thin waist and I wrap my fingers around her hip. Her lips separate as if getting ready for mine. Still, I hold. She has to ask for it.

With my right hand, I grab her left and guide it to the door handle. Together, we rotate the knob and the door swings open. Relying on the door for balance, Skye sways but I hold on to her tight. I'll never let her go. I'll never let her fall.

"Lucas," she heaves and I get ready; she is going to ask. "Lucas, ki…"

"Lucas? Is that you?"

Both of us freeze at the sound of Kara's voice. Anger boils and I want to yell at the stupid bitch to return to her room and shut the door, or better yet, just to get lost. Skye was about to ask me to kiss her. I am sure of this. She was about to surrender. She was about to be mine, again. If it hadn't been for the stupid bitch, my lips would be on Skye's, my hands would be pulling her to me, my loin would be bursting with desire for her, and I would be pressing myself against her. God damn it!

I close my eyes for a moment as I allow the fury to burn up and fizzle. With my world darkened, under lowered eyelids, I feel Skye pull away and remove herself from my proximity. On the inside, I am screaming with anguish and begging her not to leave my side. On the outside, I remain still and quiet, once again accepting and dealing with the stupidity of those that I am forced to coexist with.

Once I have reclaimed my calmness and sight, I see that Skye has placed herself on a stool by the kitchen island. Slowly, with no other choice, I turn to face the insensible bitch while hoping that my mind will not voice a command to my fist to punch her in the face.


	25. Skye10 If it Wasn't for Kara

I'm back! That was a pretty fast upload, don't you think, Bridgie who, Riley01314, and underdogwriter2410?

This chapter will probably make some of you mad, but hey, we've got to keep it interesting.

Ujemaima, thank you for your flattering review. Flimmer & AlexisSalvatore17, always a pleasure to read your reviews

Hope you enjoy chapter 25,

Birgitta

**Skye:**

He has come closer, so close that my attention-seeking nipples are almost rubbing against his chest. With my throbbing lips apart, I struggle to breathe. I am back up against the door, caught, between wood and Lucas Taylor. I could easily escape, get past him, and I know that he wouldn't stop me. Yet, I do not move… for there is no place I'd rather be. If anything, I want him closer, so close that I could feel him moving inside of me.

What is he waiting for? Can I make myself any more clear? In all my life I have never wanted any one as much. Josh, Josh who? Josh doesn't even exist anymore. My libido is so ready, ready for Lucas, that I can feel wetness between my legs.

Then he moves, his left hand exploring the side of my waist and I instinctually suck in my already flat stomach. I want to be beautiful for him, as beautiful as I can possibly be. His long fingers, those fingers that I have seen perform technological magic, follow the curve of my hip and then spread out like a fan to claim as much flesh as they can. I love his greedy touch and I want more, much more for I am equally greedy. What is he waiting for?

His green eyes are on me, staring into mine, holding me just as much captive as his towering body. I love his eyes. I love how they meet mine, how they caress me, how they never judge but instead only appreciate. It's his eyes that first seized me. When he looks at me this way, stripping me bare and bringing forth a burning need deep down inside of me, there is nothing that I wouldn't do. For him, with him, I would expose myself. I would surrender completely and allow him to use me in any way he would desire to. There is no doubt that he wants me. His whole body, every part of him, tells me that he wants me… so what is he waiting for?

He has asked me to let him in and I have not answered. It's not because I don't want him to. I want nothing else. But, he has asked to come in so he can talk to Kara and I have no intention of sharing him. Kara has Josh. I plan to make Lucas mine, all mine, all of him.

I feel Lucas' right hand cover my left and then he guides me to the knob of the door. Unable to deny him, he has me, I twist and the door glides open. Stuck in a trance, my mind as much a gooey mess as my pliable body, I nearly lose balance as the supportive door disappears behind me. Feeling me sway, Lucas' grip on my hip tightens and he prevents me from falling. With the strength of his one arm, he holds me upright and his masculinity causes my desire to grow to a state of acuteness. Why won't he kiss me, take me, make me his? Can't he see that I am on fire?

Then, I remember. Lucas had kissed me and I had slapped him, even though I loved it, even though it made my blood rush, and even though I wanted more. After, I had schooled him and made him promise to not kiss me until I asked for it. This is why he didn't kiss me yesterday. This is the reason why he isn't kissing me now; he is waiting for me. He is waiting for me to ask him, beg him, and tell him that I want him.

"Lucas," I burn, hardly able to speak for my lips don't want to talk. It's other activities they long for. "Lucas, ki…"

"Lucas? Is that you?"

Lucas whole stance grows still and so does mine. It's Kara. Kara is right behind us; watching and interrupting, attempting to steal Lucas from me. Lucas closes his eyes and I take the opportunity to reclaim my hand and my waist. I sit down on a stool in the kitchen and then wait for Lucas to respond. What will he do? What will he say? Who is Kara to him?

Lucas reopens his eyes and looks at me with such pleading that I nearly run to him; screw Kara! I fight this impulse and remain seated for I must see… I must see what Kara means to Lucas… before I give myself to him.

He rotates and his gorgeous green gaze is now on Kara. Before he can speak or do anything, Kara rushes up to him and throws herself into his arm. I gasp. This is a whole new Kara; not at all the Kara from yesterday with Josh. The smile on her face and the crushing of her body against Lucas says it all. Lucas and her… they are lovers… or at least she wishes them to be.

I debate on leaving but then toss out the idea. This is my house. And, I want to see… correction… I need to see.

Lucas lifts his arms and removes hers off of his neck. "Kara… calm down."

To me he sounds irritated, even angry, but I could be wrong. One hand on her back, he guides her to the stool next to me and I almost fall off of mine. '_What the hell, Lucas?_' I want to ask him. I don't want Kara anywhere near me. Thanks to Kara, I got hardly any sleep last night due to her hysteric meltdown and thanks to Kara, Lucas is sitting on a stool across from me in the kitchen. If it wasn't for Kara, I would be fully rested and ready for what I should be doing right now… if it wasn't for Kara.

"Kara," Lucas says, like a parent talking to a child, slowly and patiently. "Skye tells me that you have been awake most of the night. Why?"

I have been watching Lucas, watching his lips as he speaks and his appealing features as he moves, but when Kara fails to answer him, I can't help myself. Out of curiosity, I look over at her and I find that her mania has returned, at full intensity. Her eyes are darting around as her head turns in all directions. There is evident, and unjustified, fright. We are safe, inside my home at Terra Nova.

"KARA!" Lucas yells, all patience evaporated, making Kara's head snap his way, making her come off as a startled animal. "What is wrong? Tell me!"

How forceful he is, born to be a leader, just like his father.

"Lucas," Kara trembles, her voice barely a whisper. She reaches out her hands towards him across the bar for support and safety. "They are everywhere, Lucas. I can hear them. They are all around us."

Lucas frowns and lifts an eyebrow at her hands waiting for his, blowing them off which brings forth a smile on my face. "Kara, stop this! You are safe. You are at Terra Nova."

Kara shakes her head and gets up so quickly, and clumsy, that her stool falls backwards. Always alert, from constant practice, my reflexes set in and I catch the stool before it hits the floor. Kara runs to the other side of the bar, to where Lucas is sitting, with her arms wide open. Before she reaches him, before she can wrap her arms around him, Lucas pushes her away and onto the stool next to him.

At his rejection, Kara's lower lip slightly extends into an unbecoming pout. "Lucas, I can hear them. They are out there. They want to kill me. They want to eat me."

I cannot phantom from where he pulls his composure but when Lucas answers, his voice is like silky mother's milk; warm and comforting. "We are surrounded by a wall, guarded by armed soldiers. You are safe."

"No! No!" Kara argues, not able to see reason. Lucas calmness has no affect on her. "There are those with wings. There are those with necks so long they can stretch. There are even those which skin that can change so they can't be seen, not until it's too late. They will come and they will… they will…"

She begins to cry hysterically and Lucas leans in to enclose her face with his hands, cupping the curves of her cheeks with his palms. Jealously, I watch on, unable to speak, wanting to leave, yet, I stay. He hushes her and removes a tear with his thumb. The anger builds and I spy at the door for Josh. Josh should be here comforting her, not my Lucas. Where the hell is Josh?

"Shhhh," Lucas hushes her. "There are no such dinosaurs. I should know. I was out there, all alone, amongst them for many years. And, I am still alive. You are here, at Terra Nova, where we will all protect you."

I huff in my mind, with no desire to protect her. In fact, right now, I could personally consider killing her myself. There would be no need for a dinosaur.

Kara snivels, the most unattractive and disgusting sound I have yet heard from her (and I have heard plenty over the last 18hours), and tries to touch Lucas' scar on his neck. "If we are so safe, how did you get this?"

Lucas removes his hands from Kara and pulls away before she can touch him. "Out there," he reveals and nods with his head in a southerly direction. "I was alone, with hardly any weapons, and yet I survived."

My interest has been sparked. Many times, I have looked upon those scars and wondered. "How did you get it?"

Lucas smiles at me, the first smile I've seen since Kara's unwelcomed appearance. "It was a raptor," he answers as if he can read my thoughts. He seems to only speak to me; acting like Kara isn't sitting next to him. "I had fallen asleep. It was stupid of me. I woke from the high-pitch sound of them calling back and forth to each other. There were three of them. Just as I leaped to my safety, off the edge of a waterfall, one of the raptor's claws came down on my neck. I bled for hours."

He has just dismissed Kara's touch and yet my fingers reach out to touch his eye-drawing scar. I hope in my mind that he won't pull away, like he did with her. '_Show me'_, I beg silently, '_Show me that I am different_.'

Lucas has begun to lean in, towards my fingertips, when the front door swings open and Josh walks in. "What is going on?" He demands to know. He points at Lucas, rudely. "What is he doing here?"

I retract my hand, without it having reached its target, and stand up, not liking Josh's tone the slightest. "He came to help."

"Help?" Josh snorts, just as an unattractive sound as Kara's sniveling."Is that what you call it?"

Josh folds his arms over his chest and spreads his legs wider in an effort to take on a persona of authority. I have seen Commander Taylor and Lucas stand in the same fashion on numerous occasions, and no offense to Josh, but they pull it off much better.

Lucas stands up, grinning, neither impressed nor intimidated. "I'd best be going. I have to check in with the Commander." As he passes by Kara, he lays a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it gently. "You get some rest, Kara. Remember what I told you. You are safe."

Before I can stop him, Josh rushes up to Lucas and gives him a violent push against his left chest. "Don't touch her."

Taking by surprise, Lucas stumbles back and almost falls on our dining room table.

Predicting the worst, hearing and seeing the anger in Lucas, I step in front of them, blocking Lucas' advancement on Josh. "Lucas… don't… please."

I am not condoning Josh's behavior or protecting him, quite the opposite. Despite his recent heroic acts and his connection to the Commander, Lucas is new to Terra Nova and he is still here on probation. I can't risk him being punished or, worse, thrown out.

Lucas stares down at me and for a brief moment his anger is directed my way. A shiver moves all along my body, numbing me. What is he thinking?

I never get a chance to find out because without a word, Lucas storms past us and exits my house. The door closes behind him and he is gone, leaving me standing regretful and crushed. What have I done?

Angry as well, Kara gets off the stool and runs to her room. Contrary to Lucas, she decides to slam the door behind her like a brat, proving even further how ill-prepared she is for the challenges of Terra Nova. Here at Terra Nova, there is no room for immaturity and tantrums. Not even a child can afford to act like a child.

"Skye, what was he doing here? Why did you let him in? You know I don't want him anywhere near Kara. That psycho is a…"

"Josh, shut up! Seriously!" I tell him and Josh twitches awkwardly at my harsh words. "Lucas has done more for Terra Nova in a few days than most of us have done our entire stay here… including you. He was trying to help Kara. She is terrified and he was trying to HELP HER!" I stop to pant, madly furious. If Josh has ruined my blossoming relationship my Lucas, I am going to kill him. "And what were you thinking, pushing him? He would have decked you with one hit. You're lucky I stopped him."

"Whatever," Josh huffs, his feelings hurt.

Still, I can see that he knows that I am right.

Stating my point, I hold up one of my fingers. "One hit," I repeat for effect and to make certain he will never come after Lucas again. Next time, I may not stop him. "Now, since you're here, I am going to get some well deserved sleep. You're on Kara duty."

It feels good to walk away from him. Josh was completely out of line. Lucas has been nothing but kind to Kara, too kind if you ask me. I understand that Josh dislikes Lucas and is jealous. Lucas is… he is…

Dropping one clothing item at a time, nightgown, sleeping shorts, and panties, I walk over to my floor mirror to study myself. Every body part is scrutinized: my hair, my lips, my eyes, my thighs, my backside, my breast… Is it too big? Are they too fat? Are they too small? I have never doubted myself before. I have never given myself such thought. I have never worried so much how someone sees me.

And now, he might be mad at me, thanks to Josh. I had no choice. I had to prevent a fight to protect Lucas, but will Lucas see my intervention for what it was or will he think that I sided with Josh?

Exhausted, physically and mentally, I crawl under my blanket and rest my head on my pillow. Sleep will soon come, no matter my troubled mind. After some much needed rest, I will seek Lucas out. I will explain. I will make him understand.

I yawn big and close my eyes, drifting into sleep with one hand tucked in between my legs at the center of the heated moisture.


	26. What's the Worst that could Happen?

Short chapter and mixing it up a bit with Lucas and Skye. Let the bar scene unfold. What troubles will Lucas get himself into?

Let me know what you think will (should) happen,

Birgitta

**Lucas:**

I'm fuming, lit up, as I stomp towards my father's command tower. "Josh. Pain in the Ass God Damn Josh," I mutter to myself, causing a few Terra Novians to spy cautiously at me.

Right now, in this frame of mind, I could care less. My blood is still boiling from the altercation with Josh. I had been ready to beat him senseless but Skye had gotten between us and asked me to spare his baby-boy face. It took all my self-composure to walk away and to gently close the door behind me. I really wanted to slam it. Show that I am pissed. Show her that I am angry and humiliated.

I had been enjoying myself immensely. I had Skye's complete attention; playing the concerned Terra Novian, even though I could care less about Kara's pathetic dreads, and telling her once again about how I got my scar. Skye was on the verge of touching it, she has always been drawn to my scar for some strange reason, and then young Shannon shows up, ruining everything.

He has a real talent for this. From what I have observed, this is his only talent. Just like me, he was given a one way ticket here because of his parent, in his case, his mother. However, I could have easily passed that test. I didn't need my father. Josh probably would have failed it, miserably. Does the boy even know how to start a fire, drive a rover, or shoot a gun? And, Skye thinks Kara doesn't deserve to be here. The way I see it, Kara and young waste-of-space Shannon are perfect for one another. They are both completely useless.

Young Shannon had demanded to know what I was doing there, at Skye's. As if he has any right to ask me for anything, even expect a simple answer. I am the son of the Commander, the inventor of the device, and the one who will ensure the continuance of Terra Nova. Skye had answered him even though he was unworthy of an answer and I had noticed the edge in her voice. That had made me believe that she was on my side. Then he pushed me and she protected him, stopped me from giving him was he deserved to be dealt.

"Son of a bitch," I say between clutched teeth and sit down behind my desk.

My father eyes me, not pleased with my cursing and foul temper. "Everything alright?"

I huff; what an idiotic question. "What do you think?"

"Lucas," he says and I get ready for the lecture. How old am I again; fifteen or twentyfive? "You know that I am happy that you are back at Terra Nova and back in my life. The way you handled yourself in 2149; I was proud of you, son. Yesterday, with the pilgrims, you acted like a true leader, someone who could one day take over for me …"

"But…" I add, knowing that there is more.

He sighs, getting ready for the scolding. "There has been a complaint, regarding your civility."

I raise an eyebrow, showing my lack of alarm. One complaint on my lack of civility, that is pretty darn good for me.

The old man sighs again, noting my indifference. "I understand it is small and the person who made the complaint, she is … I mean, she might have… possibly you…"

"I turned her down flat. Wounded her pride," I inform him, saving my father from coming up with a description of her character and a possible scenario of our encounter. For this, I receive a thankful smile. "So what do you want me to do, Commander? Sleep with her to make her feel better?"

I receive a lecturing look. "Of course not, Lucas, simple try to be more …"

"Civil?" I suggest and my father nods. "Alright, I can do that. Anything else I can do for you?"

My father is used to my sharp tongue and sarcasm. "Now that you ask, we have a situation. I need someone to accompany Malcolm on a small field trip. I was wondering if you had any suggestion on who …"

"I'll do it," I volunteer. "Malcolm has been bugging me to join his geek squad. This might finally shut him up. When do we leave?"

"At first light in the morning. Are you sure, Lucas?"

I nod, not wanting to go into details why I welcome some distance from Terra Nova. I need to collect myself and rethink my strategy. Skye is giving me mixed messages. I can feel the heat coming from her, radiating towards me, pulling me to her. So why shelter Josh and turn her back on me? It makes no sense and I hate when things don't make sense. I'm used to understand everything.

"I can see that something has happened. I also get a feeling you don't want to talk about it. Just know that I am here. I might be able to help."

Relationship advice from the old man; no thanks. "I'll keep that in mind," I tell him and rise from my seat. "I'm going to get the scoop from Malcolm. I'll see you at home."

My father smiles widely and it is not until I have reached the clinic that I realize why; I had said 'home'.

Malcolm and I take off in the morning with a half a dozen Terra Nova soldiers. The mission is to collect indigenous plants for medical research, a field that I have some experience in. You don't live for years on your own in the jungle without learning a thing or two about the natural remedies. If you want to survive, you don't have much choice. Without these plants, I would never have survived my raptor attack or my gunshot wounds. So I find myself enjoying the excursion and not just for the scientific aspect. I've missed this; living under the open sky and roaming the depth of the dense vegetation. Civilization is exhausting and annoying. Here, there is no need for civility. Even better, here, there is no Josh!

Our excursion lasts for four days. I suspect Skye has noticed my absence. She most likely went to ask my father. The two of them share a bond which, currently, is a stronger bond than ours. This doesn't bother me. On the contrary, I am pleased with Skye's connection to my father. They already see each other as family.

I came along mostly to add some space between us but as much as I try to clear my head, she is always there, torturing me. The recent signals that she has sent me haunts me at night, bringing me into loin-pumping dreams that causes me to move my sleeping tent as far away from everyone else as I safely can. Who knows what I might say or do in my sleep as the erotic fantasies take hold of me? Some of the others even share tent, a safety issue I would guess (and hope), but this not for me. The possibility of waking up spooning Malcolm is not something that I am willing to risk.

**Skye:**

Five days has passed since I saw him, since that day when I allowed Josh to assault him and then asked him not to retaliate. I never got a chance to explain myself. When I sought him out the next day, he had left with Malcolm on some sort of medical expedition. I could have come. I know more than most about the healing plants that grow around us. Still, I was never asked and I am sure I know why. Lucas is angry with me and he wants me nowhere near him.

I've talked to Taylor. He's told me that they are coming home today. I'm excited and nervous. What do I say, do? Do I seek him out or do I let him come to me?

How did things become such a mess? How did he become so important that he is all that I can think of? Today while helping Dr. Shannon at the clinic, I almost had her perform surgery on a patient with simple blisters on his feet. Luckily, Doctor Shannon is a genius and saw right through my blunder.

I had been daydreaming, again! It's bad enough that I can hardly sleep at night because of my never-ending thoughts of him. For someone who has shunned away from sex ever since her disastrous first time, this constant readiness is uncharacteristic. It is all such a mystery, so unexpected. Where did he come from and how did he so quickly seize me? What magic does he yield to have me in such a state that I can't even perform the simplest of tasks?

Lucas… just his name causes my feminine parts to react. What will seeing him, hearing his voice, smelling his scent, and feeling his nearness once again do to me? Or a better question; what will my body want to do to him?

**Lucas: **

We pull through the gates right after midday. I report to my father first before rejoining Malcolm. Whether I like to or not, I am now an official honorary member of Malcolm's geek squad. This trip has sealed the deal. Oh well, I've been part of worse teams.

"What discoveries, Lucas! Just amazing! Can you believe that this little plant can heal…"

Malcolm's voice becomes a jumble of syllables and letters as my mind begins to drift. It's not that I am not interested in what he has to say. Malcolm is a genius, close to my own intelligence, and it is a refreshing pleasure to be around someone that almost measures up. With Malcolm, I can have an actual conversation and since his expertise is so different from my own field, I have much to learn from the man. However, we are back at Terra Nova. At any moment, I could be face to face with Skye. What will she say? What will she do? I have decided to let her come to me. I am tired of being shot down. If she wants me, she has to show me and fight for me.

"How about a drink, Lucas? My treat."

A drink, I mull, and then nod thinking 'what the hell'. I haven't had a drink in forever. One drink won't hurt. What's the worst that could happen?


	27. Now you know

Ok, here we go. What you all have been asking for; Lucas lets Skye know how he truly feels… but not before he gets himself in a little bit of bar trouble.

Enjoy, Birgitta

**Lucas:**

We sit down at the most secluded corner of the bar, tucked away from the meaningless babble of other Terra Novians. Malcolm is a bit of a loner, in need of privacy, much like myself and I appreciate that about him. With a wave of his hand, Malcolm orders a bottle to our table and the blond who I insulted on my previous bar visit brings it to us. I smile widely at her, following my father's urging to be civil, and she almost trips over a nearby table. It's those damn high heel shoes she is wearing. I'd swear they'll be the death of her one day.

"You have a way with the ladies," Malcolm notes and pours two cups to the rim.

I shrug. "Not with the lady that matters."

"She is the prettiest girl at Terra Nova, Lucas… the most desired."

'_When you have nothing pleasant to say, don't say anything, Lucas_.' This is one of my father's many lessons on how to fit in and how to be a deserving member of society. So since I do not agree and have nothing pleasant to say about the high heeled temptress, I keep my opinion to myself and stay silent.

As she walks away from our table, she sways her hips exaggeratedly to get my attention. She is wasting effort. Instead of admiring her rump like Malcolm, I turn my gaze to what sits before me. This is what lures me, what beckons me to pick it up and devour it. I can smell the clear liquid from where I am sitting. It's my favorite type of spirit and my mouth reacts accordingly. Thirsty and tempted, I lick my lips as the saliva begins to gather.

Still indecisive, I continue to watch my cup until Malcolm holds his up for a toast. "Cheers, Lucas, and thank you. What a great team we make. Here's to many more productive expeditions."

We toast and Malcolm takes a deep sip from his. I hold, debating the possible repercussions. While in an intoxicated state, I've made some poor and damaging choices. In truth, I was slightly influenced during the entire invasion of Terra Nova. Being numbed was the only way for me to live with myself and to keep going down the same destructive lonely path. I look around, thinking back. Right here in this bar, I nearly crushed Skye's hand when she denied me. Then, when she begged me to spare Josh from a gruesome beating, I had been unwilling to comply. Alcohol does that to me. With alcohol in the system, I am unreachable and uncompromisable. I never want Skye to see me act like that again, be that kind of person.

Still, what harm can come from one cup and it would be rude not to share in Malcolm's toast. My father has given me an order to be more civil and he is our great commander.

I scan the bar again and find it empty of Skye. "To hell with it. Cheers, Malcolm," I toast and swig the cup dry.

Malcolm lights up and claps his hands together. "Alright, Young Taylor, now we're getting somewhere."

I sit back and savor the sensation as the liquid flows and spreads. I love the tingle at my lips, the burn in my throat, and the buzz in my head. God, have I missed this; carefree glorious drunken serenity.

One after another is poured and drunk until the bottle sits empty between us. "Well, Lucas," Malcolm slurs and stands up on unreliable legs. He hiccups and there is a giggle, a similar sound one would expect to hear from a small child. "It's been fun but now I must go home… and puke."

Should've known he couldn't hold his liquor well. "Amateur," I chuckle as I watch him bump his way to the stairs and then struggle up the incline to the exit door.

"Want another one?"

For an instance, wishful thinking brought on by my drunken mind, I think it's Skye who has joined me. Then, I see the painted nails gripping the bottle and I know that it can't be.

"I better not," I judge, feeling plenty impaired from the first bottle. She turns to leave, still thinking me an ass, and I grasp her wrist. "Hey, what's the hurry? Join me."

I come around and pull out a chair for her.

She eyes me, a well painted eyebrow raised suspiciously. "You're more of a gentleman than last time you were in here."

"I apologize for that. Rough day and I took it out on you; an unforgivable act. How can I make it up to you?"

"Buy me a drink and I'll think about it."

She bats her long black curved eyelashes at me and I suffocate a laugh. Does this sort of show work with other Terra Nova men? It must since Malcolm has deemed her to be the most desirable. He should be the one partaking in this act of seduction, not me.

As she leans closer to me, pressing out her chest, and plumping her lips all I can think is; '_Thanks dad… thanks a lot… and thank God that Skye isn't here. What would she think?_'

**Skye:**

I spot him right away returning. I have been waiting for him so when I see him my heart begins to beat wildly. He's back! He is finally back! Now what?

Hiding in the shelter of a tree, I watch him like a stalker as he first sees his father and then walk with Malcolm to the bar. They seem to have gotten close. A few days ago, Lucas didn't even want to say hello and now they are drinking buddies. It must have been some bonding trip to make them instant confidents.

After they have disappeared inside, I sit down on a large rock underneath the tree and wait. How long can it take to share a drink? Five minutes, ten, maybe twenty, thirty tops?

Nearly an hour later, when my shirt is moistened by the heat and pearls of sweat have formed above my lip, they are yet to come back out. How much are they drinking? Are they in there doing something else? What could they be…

Malcolm appears at the door opening, not as steady as when he walked in. He bends over and vomit comes flying out of his mouth. I turn away my head. There is something about throw up. I can handle blood and other bodily liquids, but vomit, no thank you, not this girl.

"What are you doing?"

I jump, startled and busted. "Josh, don't do that!" I tell him, irritated at his arrival. I am still upset at him for what took place at my house with Lucas. "I'm watching Malcolm puke, if you must know. He's had a bit too much to drink."

"I'd say," he laughs and I start to walk towards the bar, not wanting to share a laugh with him. Josh follows along, unfortunately, wanting to start up a conversation. "I need to talk to you about Kara."

"Ok," I answer even though I am not really listening, not caring the least bit.

I have to see what is keeping Lucas and I've had enough with Kara. Isn't it enough that she is staying with us, that I clean up after her, and that I cook her meals? She never comes out of the room except for using a bathroom that she has not offered to clean once and to eat food that she has never offered to cook. What is she doing here if she wasn't ready for the challenge? Being here is not just a great opportunity, an opportunity that many would do anything to have, being here is an adventure and she is wasting it.

Discreetly, I descend the stairs with Josh at my heels. I am moving quietly and invisibly for a reason. Lucas is sitting in the deepest corner of the bar, a bottle and two cups in front of him, and he is not alone. Kat is keeping him company. I should have known she'd try to dig her claws into him. She tosses her golden locks and a fake giggle escapes from her red-painted lips.

All of a sudden intense feelings grow and I can't hold in my detest. "Can you believe her? It's pathetic," I spew out, completely disgusted by Kat's low behavior, and nods in her direction with my head.

Josh is in his own world, as unaware of me as I am of him, preoccupied with his own obsession. "I went by your house today, to see Kara. Your mom answered the door saying she was resting. She's been resting in her room since she got here."

My arms are now flaring and my voice has risen in volume. "I mean, it's pathetic how she throws herself at every single man there is. What is wrong with her? Doesn't she have any pride?"

Josh takes no notice. "I want to help her. I know she is scared. But how can it get better if she will not give Terra Nova a chance?"

Kat leans in even further with her attention-seeking makeup covered face and I nearly lose it. "Look at her! Look at her hair, her nails, her make-up, her clothing … it makes no sense. And those shoes? Who in their right mind wears high heels, here, in a dinosaur and Sixers infested jungle? What if the invasion would start right now, then what? She's an idiot!" I huff, settling a fact.

Josh could give a rats about my jealous ranting. "She blames me. She says I didn't tell her the whole truth, that I only told her the good parts, and that I downplayed the monsters. She's right. I did disguise the truth but that was only so that she would come here. I wanted her here, with me. Is that so bad?"

Her boobs are nearly in his face and the anger is slowly turning to sickness; watching them together makes me sick. "They have nothing in common. What would they talk about? I guess they wouldn't do very much talking."

Josh struggles, not that I am aware. "I think she wants to go back, Skye. She knows that it is possible. She's knows of the device. If Lucas br…"

Hearing Josh speak his name reestablishes my connection to him and he gains my complete interest. "What? What about Lucas?"

Josh evaluates me; pissed and displeased. "Have you heard one word that I've said?"

"I heard you say Lucas," I carefully say, not wanting to come out and admit that I have totally ignored him since we got to the bar. "Have you heard anything I've said?" I accuse back.

He flares his hands out, the irritation increasing. "About what? Skye, please, this is important. I need you. You're my best friend. I need you to help me with Kara."

"Fine," I sigh, caught by the guidelines of friendship and decency. "What do I have to do?" I inquire even though I can't stand the whiny spoiled annoying…

"Will you talk to her, show her around, show her what a great place this is, what a great life she could have here? She needs a friend. She needs…"

Josh grows quiet and his eyes open wider as he stares straight ahead. A smile has over taken his face and there is joy, genuine joy, something that I haven't seen in him since the day of the pilgrims' arrival. I follow to the point where his stare has frozen solid and I see Kara. Yes amazing enough, it is Kara coming down the stairs. She has left her room and ventured outside. Sure, she looks terrified and uncomfortable to the edge of mania but yet… she has left the room!

Josh stands up, overjoyed, and begins to wave his arms. "Kara, here! I'm over here!"

Lucas who has up till now been unaware of us, since he has been so preoccupied with his big busted new friend, sees us and we lock eyes across the bar. Like Josh, he stands up and I mimic his motions like a mirror image. It's magnetic the way I move towards him. He is pulling me to him without the needs of strings or conversation. He simply has me and I am happy to give myself.

A figure slams into him and his body is blocked by another.

Kara.

She is once again in Lucas' arms. It wasn't Josh she was here to see. Kara presses her lips against Lucas' left ear and Josh takes off, leaving my side, rushing towards them, crashing into chairs and tables to get to them. He moves faster than me, reacts faster than Lucas, and Lucas hits the floor as Josh rips him from Kara and impacts his fist to Lucas' flesh. Over and over again, Josh uses his fist to take out his anger and frustration over Kara. Just as I get up to them, Lucas turns, making Josh miss and Lucas brings his curved hand up into Josh' chin. Josh lifts into the air slightly, and struggles to maintain his balance, giving Lucas a chance to get onto his feet.

He charges and I yell out. "Lucas, no!"

Lucas stops and looks at me, his hands dropping to his sides as a sign of cessation. He is walking away. He has ended the fight for me because I asked him because he…

Lucas collapses to the floor as the bottle from the table is slammed over his head. Pieces of broken glass fall like rain over Lucas and Josh places himself above him, towering over him with what is left of the bottle. Parts of the glass, at the bottle's jagged edges, are colored red. Blood has colored it red; Lucas' blood. And now Josh is after more, more blood, more of Lucas' blood. Not caring about my own safety, I throw myself in the path of the descending bottle and watch as it comes down at me. Just as the edge scrapes against the skin of my arm, Josh's dad tackles his son to the floor.

The entire bar is staring down at me, my heart is pounding, and there are a few drops of blood running down my arm from the cut. None of it matters. All I can think of, all I can feel, is the heat coming off of Lucas as he presses against me. Or, perhaps it is I pressing against him. He has grabbed me by the waist. Was he about to move me out of the way, unwilling to let me sacrifice myself for him?

He searches for my cut and rotates my arm gently to be able to see. "You shouldn't have done that."

Not answering, not returning any of the meddling gazes, I rise and take Lucas by the hand. The blood is flowing thick down from his head. I can't think of how bad it is. I definitely can't look at Josh who is still held down by his father. Kara is nowhere to be seen; the coward, the instigator, has fled the scene. Not a big surprise.

Josh's mom patches Lucas up. It looks worse than it is, she says. Lucas is built thick and tough, like his dad. He is waiting for me to speak, studying me, and urging me to share my thoughts and feelings.

Dr. Shannon leaves and he gets his wish. "What are you doing; flirting and fighting in a bar?"

He jumps off the sick bed and closes in on me, positioning himself real close, where I like him. "Me? I didn't start it and I sure as hell didn't end it. You asked me to stop, so I did, for you."

I love what he is saying, what he is telling me, but I have to tell him what he needs to hear and understand. "You don't get it, do you? You have accomplished the impossible. In two short weeks, you have gone from being a traitor to someone that we all look up to, someone that we rely on, someone that we can see take over Terra Nova one day. That comes with responsibility, Lucas. I mean… why Kara? Out of all the girls at Terra Nova, why Kara?" I really don't want to say it. Still, I do. "You have Kat."

His beautiful green squint. "Cat? What cat?"

I laugh, not sure if he is serious or being a smart ass. "Not what, who! Kat is the blond bombshell you were just drooling over."

He bites his lip while contemplating, a sly smile appearing. "You're jealous!"

I could shake my head. I could deny it. I could lie and tell him that I am not jealous, that I could care less if he hooked up with Kat. I could but I can't… I won't.

His hands come up and cradle my face, his fingers disappearing into the curls of my hair, and then he tells me, finally. "You have nothing and no one to be jealous over. There is only you. I was only courteous to this Kat person because my father has insisted I'd be more civil."

"Oh," is all I manage.

"And Kara, Kara means nothing to me other than keeping her with Josh so he stays away from you. She ran up to me, whispered into my ear to bring her back to 2149, and then Josh dropped me for no reason other than apparently hating my guts."

Every syllable is a struggle as my mind can hardly think and my lips can hardly move. "He's jealous, thinking you and Kara are romantically involved, and he wasn't the only one."

Lucas lowers his lips, brushing his gently to mine, bringing on an aching screaming urge down below. "Kara means nothing, nothing. There is only you. You are the reason for everything: returning to Terra Nova, submitting myself to my father, handing over the device, keeping Kara alive and happy, forcing myself to be pleasant to suicidal high-heelers… It's all for you… because I love you."

The last is a mumble as his lips finally meet mine. I can feel the hunger in his kiss, as he explores my lips, my tongue, and the very sexual core of my inner self. His groin presses up against me and to feel his desire takes me to a high I never thought was possible. I have lifted my arms, to let them go up his back so that I can pull him closer so that I can show him how much I want him, when he ends the kiss and takes a step back.

"Now you know," he says as I stand trembling, burning for more. Ruthlessly, he leaves the room with two words as a challenge, as an invitation, or as a plea. "Your move."


	28. Desk Action

Nothing like a good review or two to get my fingers into turbo mode

I don't know about you, but love scenes are one of the hardest to write. You want it to be sexy and romantic. You want it to flow and be natural. You want it to set off a small sensation inside of you as you read it.

Here's to hoping I managed just that, Birgitta

**Lucas:**

My feet guide me across the sand to the command tower. They have taken over. They must for my mind is elsewhere. Mentally, I am still in that room, with Skye, with my lips on hers and my fingers entwined in her hair. Why did I leave? Why did I end the kiss? Why did I not take more?

I know why… because she didn't respond like I had hoped. Sure, her lips formed to mine and her tongue played along, yet her arms hung at her side. And when I walked away, she didn't stop me. Why didn't she stop me?

Heavily, tired of the pursuit and the constant rejections, I take each wooden step leading upwards. Walking in, I find that the command tower is empty except for one soldier. This is unusual but perfect. Shannon is most likely still wrestling and talking sense to his son. My father might have rushed off to offer his superior guidance and lecture young Shannon on proper social behavior. My lecture is coming up next, at one point or another. I'll take as late a point as I can. My father will not care about the details, similar to Skye, he will only care about the fact that I was involved in a bar brawl. It's below a Taylor… he could be right… not that I would give him the satisfaction and tell him that.

The table below one of the windows lures me to it. This is my father's refreshment table. Usually, I go for the water but right now water is not going to cut it. I pick up the bottle with my father's heavier stuff, the stuff reserved for special occasions. I can't image an occasion more special so I pour myself a cup. The liquor that I shared with Malcolm is wearing off and I feel the need for more. I feel the need to numb myself.

"Dr. Taylor…"

"Yeah."

It's the soldier disturbing me and I have to play nice. Frankly, I just want him to leave, to disappear, to allow me to get drunk and wallow in my wretched mood in solitude. The filled cup in my hand weighs down my arm. It pulls it to the floor, drawing my attention to its fullness and its wish to be emptied. I shouldn't disappoint.

"…you have a visitor."

I don't dare to hope yet when I look to the door, to this visitor, it is she; the only one who can alter my wish for solitude, the only one who can set me ablaze, and the only one who can make me lower the cup from my lips untouched.

The soldier, guessing correctly that his presence is unwanted, leaves and the room is empty except for the two of us.

A small nod his way accompanied by a reasonable question; she has asked it before. "Why did he call you Doctor?"

"Because that's what I am. I hold several Doctorate degrees. "

"Oh."

There is no sign of her being impressed. Not that I had meant to impress her. She asked so I answered. With all my secrets, it's nice to be able to tell the entire truth once in awhile.

She takes two unsure steps inside while her hands wrings nervously. Preparing, I position myself straight ahead of her wide-legged. My arms hang at my sides with the cup still just as filled in my right hand. I want to rush up to her, pick her up, and get back to kissing her. Lay her down on the floor and spend the next several hours pleasing her. And why not? She is here for a reason. What other reason could there be… other than her wanting more? I think 'more' and my body reacts, imagining and fantasizing what this more entails.

"I've thought about what happened between us and what you said…"

My confidence shatters. "Uhm."

I am not sure if I want to hear what is coming. Yet again, I don't know in which direction we are headed; are we going forward, back, or are we frozen in this position of agony?

"Did you mean it… when you said you love me?"

It had been barely a mumble, words spoken as my lips met hers, yet she had heard it. "Yes."

I'm glad she had heard it.

My love confession doesn't get the reception I had hoped for. "No," she argues and shakes her head. "I can't accept that. I mean… you hardly know me. We've just met. That's not how love works… is it?"

Is it a question? Is she expecting an answer? What am I supposed to say, do, to convince her? Kissing her won't do it. What will?

The cup in my hand seems to weigh a thousand lbs and I can hardly hold it. My hands are trembling, making the liquid splash around and drip down the outer edges. I wish I could just get rid of the cup, throw it away or set it down, so that my hand can be free. I feel trapped; a sensation I hate. Still, I do not move.

Skye is the one who moves; one small step closer to me, two, then three, and my heart begin to pound. "I don't know if you truly love me. Who am I to tell you what you feel but… I do know that love takes time… love has to be allowed to grow… it comes from sharing, trust, and sometimes sacrifice and… I haven't had that with you so… I do know that I don't love you."

There it is; the truth that I have feared ever since I left her and crossed over the blue. The 'other Skye', the one who did love me, had told me. She had warned me and predicted; "_If you do this, I won't know you… I won't love you… I won't even like you_."

Just as I am to turn my back to Skye, set my cup down on my father's desk, and bow my head in defeat, I can see that her features have begun to alter. A shyness is creeping in across her whole self with a hesitant smile. She takes a few more steps towards me and the way she moves has changed as well. Her advance on me has become more feminine and sultry. There is a sway in her hips similar to Kat's, yet the difference is that Skye's effort has an effect on me. Watching her approach, still wounded and beaten by her honest words, I do not dare to guess her intent. I do not dare to assume that her act of seduction has any meaning or will lead to anything other than my heart once again being broken.

She places herself in front of me, her eyes scanning my features as if trying to decide where to start, where to place her hands first. "I may not love you but…" she mumbles, stretching up on her toes, and brings her lips to mine.

This time, I am the one who stands frozen. Her fingers scrape at my neck, up my scars and into my hairline, sending shivers down my back. I can feel her breasts press up against, trying to get closer, trying to entice me with her flesh. My body wants to react, violently, to her aggressive kisses and fondling but my brain remains in shutdown mode, still reeling from her revelation that she does not love me. _Who cares,_ my body yells at my mind, _she wants us. It's a start. It's a very good start. Do something before she pulls away again!_

Finally catching on, finally agreeing, my brain sends out the necessary electrical signals to my neurons. In response, my fingers release its grip on the mug and it drops, splattering the untouched liquor across the floor. My hands now have the freedom they have so desperately longed for. Not caring about where we are and who might walk in on us, my hands grip and cup the bottom of her backside roundness. While never taking my lips off of hers, I lift her up and her slender legs wrap around me. Feeling her so close, sensing her willingness… I nearly lose it. I want to strip off her clothes, unzip my pants, and release my bottle-upped angst inside of her. It's been too long but the memory of her has never faded. My body remembers precisely how perfect she feels and how well we move together. It yearns for a repeat and it seems as if the waiting is coming to an end.

With her legs still around me, her muscular inner thighs squeezing and pressing me to her heated moist center, I set her down on my father's desk. Something falls off and smashes into pieces. Not bothering, not caring, the kiss continues. Her hands have moved from my hair and are now pulling at my lower back, just above my ass, to get me closer. If I got any close I would be entering her which is not a bad idea at all.

Behind us, someone clears their throat. I think. I'm not sure. My head is buzzing from the sound of my own groaning, Skye's moans, and the inside echo of my excitement. Skye's fingers have now found the lip of my shirt and they are wandering up, her tips playing with my skin as if I am an instrument. As if I wasn't already on fire, as if I wasn't already aching with desire, as if I wasn't already contemplating inappropriate public display of my affection, Skye's touch is bringing me to a dangerous brink. Unable to resist, I unsnap her bra from underneath her shirt. Her breasts are released, as they should be, and they are now available toys for my hands. My thumbs begin to play with her erected nipples and my talent is rewarded with moans and rocking movements.

Another item falls off my father's desk, crashing and breaking, and then my suspicion of us not being alone anymore is confirmed. "Do you two mind? That's my desk."

My father, of course, he has a tendency of ruining my fun.

Embarrassed and horrified by being caught by my father, the great commander of Terra Nova, Skye hides her face against my neck but she doesn't let go of me. I'm of the same sentiment and my fingers continue to arouse and tease their new playthings as if we are still alone.

Grinning, anticipating a shocked response from both my father and Skye, I let my father know what I think of him interrupting us. "Actually, we do mind. Be so kind and come back in say 10 minutes."

Skye, gasping, stiffs in my arms and my father's mumbles something before leaving, something about improper conduct and unpleasant sight.

"I can't believe you said that… to the commander."

I pull back my hands from underneath her shirt and push a string of hair away from her eyes, tucking it securely behind an ear. "He's my father and he was young once… or so I've been told; young and in love." She shakes her head at me, still horrified by the turn of events. Me, I simply look to the near future, already dreading our separation and planning our next encounter. "Besides, imagine how embarrassed you'll be in the morning when you are caught by my father sneaking out of my bedroom."

I try to stay serious but I fail as a wide grin proves impossible to hold back.

"Is that so?" She smiles and I nod enthusiastically.

I begin to kiss her again, my passion radiation from my lips into hers. "Please," I beg and plead, not the least concerned over loss of pride or power. For her, I'd give up my very last shred of dignity and hand over all control. "Please, I can't… I wouldn't be able to… I need you."

She looks into my eyes, as if seeing me for the first time, completely overcome by my exposure. "What are you doing to me?" She breathes, like a hush.

"Hopefully the same thing that you do to me," I whisper back; hushed, intimate, naked.

Smiling secretively, not telling me yes or no, she slides off the table and leaves. Not trusting myself, not trusting my willpower to not run after her, I don't turn around until I know for certainty that she is gone. Ignoring the mess we have made on my father's desk and across the floor, I find my own desk and sit down in my chair. Deep in thought, I spin from side to side while I let my mind replay every intimate detail. Her touch had been the same yet completely different. There had been more heat, more desire, and more urgency. This Skye is not held back by anything because this Skye has everything: Terra Nova, her mother, her friends… still, she has chosen me, not because she owes me or because it is us against the world but because she wants me. Most importantly, there is no guilt or no repercussions of being with me. Here, now, I am the good guy and being with me will not mean losing her loved ones. Going back in time, killing my other self, and rejoining my father's side; it was all worth it because by tonight, Skye will once again by mine, body and soul, and nothing and no one will ever change that.


	29. Glorious Breathtaking Aching Instability

I've decided to write a short chapter to share Skye's state of mind and physical incapacity after her heated moment with Lucas. I also wanted to write the next chapter through Lucas' senses and not Skye's.

Hope you like it, B

PS: Yes, Skye will find out everything. I promise! I have the perfect time and place all figured out. Some of you, that are starting to know me and my writing style, can probably guess what I am hinting at.

**Skye:**

When I first came across the portal there was this sensation of utter instability. I couldn't breathe, my legs wouldn't carry me, and my mind was in utter turmoil over the change. I remember looking around at a world so different and I knew that my life was never going to be the same again. Despite the uncertainties and the nervousness over what laid before me, inside of me there was also overwhelming excitement and joy because I knew… I knew that my future had just taken a turn for the better and that I was one lucky girl.

I have the same sensation now.

I'm holding on to the railing of the control tower with a claw like grip. My breathing and pulse is still past all control. What Lucas did to me in there, I… I never would have thought… how is it possible?

My center is still throbbing and it probably won't stop until it gets what it longs for. I had felt how ready he was and if he had decided to, I would have let him. That's how much I want him. For him, I will break every rule my mother has ever taught me about proper ladylike behavior. With him, I don't care. When I'm with him, only he exists. It is a scary feeling, to be so prepared to give up everything and everyone to be with him… Still, I wouldn't have it any other way.

Walking home, across the sandy streets of Terra Nova, I chuckle and blush as I imagine Lucas taking me on his father's desk… and his tight naked ass exposed as his father walks in. Poor Commander Taylor would have been traumatized for life. He probably would have burnt his desk. As for me, I would have been even more embarrassed, horrified, and my mother… what would she have said? Still, it would have been worth it. Anything is better than this aching pain, this burning need, this unbelievable desire to have Lucas and to have him now.

I look up at the sky and guess the hours remaining. _At sundown_, I promise myself, _at sundown I will go to him and he will snuff out this burning pain_.

But even as I say it, I know that I am fooling myself. There is no permanent cure for my obsession with Lucas. Whatever relief his touch will bring me tonight, the ease will only be temporary. The desire to have him that he has awakened is chronic and I know that for the rest of my life, I will never stop wanting him… all the time … in any which way.


	30. Our first time, again

WARNING: this chapter is not for the young, the sensitive, or fans of Josh/Skye (you are on the wrong fanfiction!)

I hope I haven't taken the sex scene too far. If I have, I apologize. My Marine husband is deployed to Afghanistan so I have some tension built up (if you know what I mean)

Please leave me a review with comments, suggestions, and praise/scold.

Hope you enjoy it, Birgitta

PS: miaparker, welcome back. I've missed you. Yes, I will check out your fanfiction next week. Been kind of crazy here lately.

**Lucas:**

The sun is going down, declining below the tree lines and casting a darkening shadow across Terra Nova. I am standing by the window in my dimmed bedroom, my spirit dropping at the same rate as the sun. She hadn't said but I had thought… I had hoped… I had prayed.

There will be no sleep for me tonight, or any other night, if she fails to come. Even if I step into the shower and relieve myself, again, I still will not be able to sleep. The tightness, hardness, which has seized my whole body will prevent it.

She had surprised me; following me to the tower, first telling me that she didn't love me, and then kissing me with such passion. The way her legs had wrapped around me; so willing, so ready, so incredibly inviting. I got the feeling that if I had begun to remove her clothing, she wouldn't have stopped me. I got the feeling that if I would have pulled down my pants and entered her, she would have grabbed my ass and guided me in. I got the feeling that she wished for just this, for me to take her, stretched out on my father's desk, naked and exposed. I got a feeling that it didn't matter, that she didn't care… because she wanted it bad enough… she wanted me bad enough.

So why isn't she coming?

Darkness is now complete outside my window. The lights of the colony have come on, creating eerie patterns of light and dark. A few Terra Novians scurry past, in a hurry to get home. Despite the walls and the guards, once the sun has gone down, it is best to be inside.

The door opens behind me and I sigh. Here we go, the lecture is coming, both regarding the bar brawl with young Shannon and my desk action with Skye.

I suppose I might as well get it over with. "It wasn't my fault. The Shannon kid threw the first punch. I was only defending myself."

There's a click; the sound of my door being locked. I spin and it is not my father standing in my bedroom.

"I know. I was there," she says, looking even more beautiful than earlier today.

Skye.

She is here, back with me, at last. "I didn't think you were coming," I let her know.

Surprised, shocked, taken aback. "How could you have doubted it? Could I have been more clear? What else do you need me to do?"

She smiles, her green eyes shining with mischievous playfulness. Her delicate fingers play with the fabric of her shirt, while I watch on, and once it's off she lets it fall to the floor.

"Does this convince you?" She inquires, standing before me in her cotton bra. Another teasing smile with an equally teasing shake of her head to accompany it. "No? How about this?"

Her shorts drop and she is now standing… in my bedroom… in only her bra and panties… and… I can't hold off any longer. I'm not strong enough to hold off any longer.

Just a few steps is all it takes for me to have her back in my arms. She's mine once more, completely, and this time, I am never letting her go again.

I inhale her scent, my face buried in the swells of her hair, and my eyes close as I try to hold on to the moment. This will be our first time, in a way, and I refuse to let my excited state ruin that. I want to take her, hard and fast, but I am still sane enough to know that I can't. It wouldn't be fair, not to her or to me.

Kisses on my neck, fingers pulling at my shirt, belt buckle being undone, pants unbuttoning and unzipping. "Skye? What are you doing?"

There's an amused chuckle. "What do you think I'm doing?"

I pull away, just a bit, not too far cause I couldn't handle that, never again, just enough so that I can look into her eyes. "Skye, I don't want to rush this. I don't want to rush us."

"I have all night. There's no rush. Just get your clothes off… please … cause I don't know about you but… I'm horny as hell."

_Horny as hell_.

I try out the words in my head, repeating them over and over. They don't sound like the Skye that I knew, the Skye I fell in love with, at that other time. This person is someone else, someone new, a little edgier, a little braver, and a lot hornier.

Do I mind?

I look her over, standing in my bedroom, in her underwear, confessing to me that she wants me as badly as I want her, and she actually wants me to take her as hard and fast as I want and need to…

Who the hell am I kidding?

I don't mind at all!

With one fast movement, I pick her up in my arms and lay her down on the bed. Propped up on her forearms, she watches me as I strip down naked in front of her. Taking my time to bring forth trembling and moans, my fingers trace the inner-lines of her legs all the way up to her panties. Grabbing each side of the tiny cotton garment, I slide them down, inch by inch, until they are released at the toes.

A bra flies past my shoulder as Skye tosses it aside, not willing to wait for me to remove it. Witnessing her fervor, her building need, causes my manhood to rise and Skye gasps with anticipation as she reaches for me. I want to come to her, enter her, and give us both the release that we so desperately require. Still, I can't just yet. I'm still not there. I'm still not ready to surrender to her plead. This will only be her second time ever. The first time was a disaster. Because of this, because of the no-name idiot who left her sexually scarred, she is not sure about sex. She is not sure if she likes it. I intend to change her mind; completely and utterly. I intend to take her to such an orgasmic high that she will never doubt liking sex again. I intend to make her crave it… forever.

Slowly, I crawl up in between her bent knees while running my lips, tongue, and stubble along her inner thighs. My fingers run from her ankles, up her legs, over her hips, tracing her abs until they find the soft roundness of her breasts. Here, they stop to mold themselves around each one while my thumbs play with her erections. I have her moaning, twisting, and begging, her arms tugging at me to give her what her innerself screams for.

Each time I get near her most sensitive spot, I skip over to the next thigh. I feel her shivering, her body stretching, and her back curving to get me to touch her just there, to give her center the attention it requires. Not able to deny and ignore her cave of wonder any longer, I run the top of my nose through the moistness just once and the reaction is immediate.

"Lucas."

She speaks my name like a moan; a deep quivering moan. I love it! I wish she would always say my name in such a way.

As I continue to play with her, using my nose, my fingers, and my tongue, the moaning of my name continues. Her hips rock against me and her fingers grip at my hair, urging me on. Her movement, mimicking the act of sex, overcomes me and my vision begins to go blurry from the building desire. I won't be able to hold off for much longer.

Luckily, she feels the same way. "Lucas…" She pants, out of breath and desperate.

"Yes…"

"Come."

No need for any other words, I desert her lower lips for her upper. I find them as willing as the rest of her flesh and I taste them with equal hunger. Not wanting to crush her, not wanting to poke her, I hover slightly above her. I want to slide inside of her, begin the journey to elated ecstasy, but it's our first time (sort of) so I wait.

Then, I feel her flingers glide in between our bodies, moving downwards, and I know where they are headed. A buzz travels throughout as her fingers wrap around my hardness and positions it to where it wants to be. Slowly, treating her as if she was a virgin, I move inside of her as I watch her face. With each inch deeper, her lips open a little wider. Deep unnatural sounds slip through them as her ass tightens and lifts against me. Satisfied with what I can see, hear, and feel, I go a little deeper. As a response, her knees come up higher to lock-in my hips, preventing me from pulling away (like this was even a possibility). Her fingers come out from underneath my abs and grip my ass to push me in further… and after that… there is no stopping… no holding back…

I start to move inside of her, starting out slow and deep to entice her clitoris even further. Almost there, both of us clinging on to the edge, it doesn't take long until the speed accelerates. Getting close, our moans turns louder, our panting for air turns more strenuous, and soon our cries of release echoes against the walls of my room.

I collapse by her side on my bed, straining to recollect my breathing and my sense of orientation. Never have I come so hard. Never has it felt so good. Never have I felt so complete. She does this to me, only she. This is why I love her and only her.

Her head comes against my chest, her long hair tickling as it drapes around her, and I wrap an arm around her. I can feel her heart pounding, equal intensity of my own, and her fingertips moving across my pecs. The sense of completion, relaxation, and peace flows over me and I begin to drift, not of tiredness but of joyful fatigue.

And then she asks. "What are these?"

I snap back and notice how her fingertips have stopped at one of the scars. A small smile plays at my corners. Of course, the scars, another puzzle from the past linking us together. Yet, only I am aware.

"Gunshot wounds," I tell her, the smile growing wider as I anticipate her comeback.

"I can see that," she states, her tips abandoning one wound for another. "What happened?"

I grin as I answer once more inadequately. "I got shot… twice."

She sighs, not liking the game. "That much is obvious."

She holds to readjust herself against me, wrapping one leg over my left, making me feel every curve of her body. Is she already getting ready for round two?

I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. It's a very nice feeling!

Her fingers get back playing with the wounds, following each outer rim of the circles. "What happened? I want to know… when… where… why… who?"

None of those questions are easy to answer so I give a cryptic reply, this time there is no smile or grin cause I really wish that I could tell her the truth. "Let's just say that I deserved it." I say the words and I know that they are correct; I did deserve it. And, what's more. "It made me wake up. Realize who I had become. She shot me… but she really saved me."

Skye comes up on her elbow and looks down at me. "She?" She asks, a frown indicating surprise and perhaps concerned jealousy. "This is someone you cared about… care about… should I be worried?"

I shake my head, smiling since I am the only one who knows that this 'she' is her. "No," I assure her. "There is only you. You will never have to worry about anyone or anything because for the rest of my life, there will only be you."

My confession brings on a smile of satisfied happiness. She heaves herself up, swings her leg around, and straddles me while looking down at me. The innocent smile has now taken on an ill-behaving naughtiness and I put another pillow behind my head in preparation of what is to come.

Determined to get back at me from keeping her so long on the edge, she begins to slide down. Her body and head disappears under the cover and then I feel it… her warm wet mouth enclosing me and I know… neither of us will be getting any sleep tonight… which I am perfectly fine with.


	31. Torn

Alright. Sorry for the wait. Been a busy time for me but now things have slowed down so I should be able to knock the chapters out quicker. Ready to finish this story. I have other stories that I want to write

Hope you like it, B

**Skye:**

Sunlight sticking at my eyes, the sound of running water, and the scent of Lucas clinging onto the pillow below me… this is what hits my senses as I wake up. Indecisive, I remain still in Lucas' large bed and listen to him singing off cue in the shower next door. He's singing voice is truly horrible and I squeeze my lips together to hold back a laugh.

Scanning the room, I see my clothes gathered into an organized pile on Lucas' desk by the window. He must have picked them up off the floor and folded them nicely before taking a shower. Part of me wishes that he had woken me up. Part of me is happy that he didn't. The memories of last night come at me, causing me to smile, frown, tremble, blush, regret, and long for more. I am torn, to say the least. It was incredible, amazing, better than I had ever dared to hope for. My body still quiver at the remembrance. Lucas has this effect on me. He has a way of making me toss all reasoning and precaution aside. It excites me as well as scares me.

Quietly, I leave the warm and comfy bed to reach for the pile. One garment at a time, pulling them over my sore loins, I get dressed as I watch the door. I should leave before he comes back. I need time to think and if I am still here when he comes out, naked in only a towel…

No, I need to sort this out. Figure out where I want this to lead. I know that I want to have sex with him again. There is no doubt about that. But, I'm not that kind of girl, the kind of girl who fools around with the Commander's son carelessly.

Tip toeing, like a thief, I exit his room and hurry for the door.

"Good morning, Skye. Would you like some breakfast?"

'_No, no, no, please no,_' I beg but there is no use. I've been busted… again.

"Commander, Taylor. Good morning," I say, sweetly, trying to hold back the flushed embarrassment. If a hole would to open up below me, I would gladly jump into it. "No, thank you. I should get home."

"You should, Skye. You've been gone all night. I'm sure Deb is worried."

Worried… that's not all she's going to be.

I reach the door, ready to leave and get away from this horribly embarrassing situation, but then I turn. "Are you ok with this?" I ask. His opinion is important to me, as important as my mother's. "I mean, Lucas and I… together."

As he watches me, chewing on a piece of roasted bread exaggeratedly slowly, I venture back to where he is sitting. In the background, the water is still falling in the bathroom. I am not sure if Lucas can hear or not. I hope he can for he should be equally interested in his father's next words.

"Me? Am I ok with it?" Taylor chuckles and rubs at his grey beard while I wait on edgy needles for his answer. He looks me over, standing in front of him in wrinkled clothes and unruly hair from a night of sex… with his son. "I'm not the one sneaking out while my son is in the shower. Perhaps you should ask yourself if you are ok with this new development."

He has seen right through me and analyzed me correctly. "It all happened a bit fast. I just need some time to figure it all out," I admit, to both him and myself. Blushing, I state the obvious. "I doubt you want to discuss last night and help me figure out my feelings."

He laughs and slightly chokes on his coffee. "No, thank you. I am plenty traumatized already over the noises I heard all through the night."

I nod and take that as the perfect time to leave. Having Commander Taylor tell me that he stayed awake listening to the sound of me coming is too much for me to handle. I don't want to even think about it, let alone hear him reveal it. This time when I go for the door, I am determined to leave.

Almost out, almost gone, he says my name and I am forced to stop. "Skye."

"Yes, Commander Taylor?"

Do I want to hear what he is about to say?

No… but I need to.

"When Lucas returned, to me and to Terra Nova, I was happy but suspicious. I thought it was a trick, a trap, a game of his. I could not figure out why he so suddenly had changed his whole outlook on… well, me… and life… But now I know. It was you. I don't know how or when… but I do know that it was you who brought him back to me. So just know, I may not want to hear or see the two of you… intimate again… but I do support you and I would love to call you family."

I escape, unable to find the right words. He may not have intended it. Yet, Taylor's words were dangerously close to a plea for me to stay with Lucas for the sake of Terra Nova… and for the sake of himself. Terra Nova is stronger than ever because of Lucas' return. What he knows and what he can do, he is a great asset. He is the most important person here, even more so than the Commander. To lose him, again, to the enemy would be devastating. Still… to ask me to be with Lucas for this reason…

"Where have you been? All night?"

Mom!

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had been walked straight home and inside without even registering the fact that I had reached my house… and my mother.

Head bowed, not able to look into her eyes. "I was with Lucas."

I refuse to lie. I am not ashamed. It wasn't wrong. It sure as hell didn't feel wrong.

"Lucas?" She repeats, not surprised, but fuming. "Skye, what were you thinking?"

'_I was horny and I wanted to have sex with him… over and over again… all night_.' This is what I want to say. But my lips won't let the words get past my lips. They stay shut, not daring to separate in fear of what sounds might slip out.

"Skye," mom groans, shaking her head in despair. She sits down heavily on the couch and I sit down next to her. "Skye, he is dangerous. He is unpredictable. I don't trust him."

I frown, not liking what she is saying. "Mom, he saved your life."

"That doesn't mean I am going to just give him my daughter."

I'm starting to come to grips of where I am headed, so I need her to know. "You may not want to hear this, mom, but I've already given myself to him… several times. And I liked it… I like him… and I trust him. I feel safe with him. I feel as if… when I'm with him there is nothing he couldn't protect me from. He loves me. He's said so."

A huff. "He said that because he wanted to sleep with you, Skye. Honey, love takes time. The two of you hardly know each other. You know nothing about him… none of us do… not even his own father."

I nod. I can't argue. She's right.

"Just promise me you'll be safe and smart. Get to know him first. Please!"

Another nod as I promise and as I agree. Well, my sex-hungry body may not agree but my mind does. Get to know Lucas; find out who he is, what makes him tick, what happened to him all those years in the jungle, and, most importantly, what truly made him rejoin our side.

I walk over to the clinic for my shift. One step inside and it as apparent as the hickie on the inside of my thigh; they know! Someone must have seen me, either coming or going. Taylor would never have said anything, not my mother either. This is someone with a need for gossiping and meddling.

Oh well, let them whisper and sneer. Most of it is out of jealousy. Lucas has quickly become the most eligible bachelor at Terra Nova, both because of his looks and his position… doesn't hurt either that he is a bad boy to the core. Most girls are a sucker for a bad boy, even the prim and proper ones… they just won't fess up to it.

The whispering intensifies and there is some giggling. I'm far from an idiot and quite talented at reading situations and people; Lucas has arrived!

If I had ever doubted my physical attraction for him, this would have been the moment when all those doubts were shattered. I don't even have to turn around and see him. He doesn't have to talk. There is no need for him to touch me. I just have to sense that he is in my presence and I am lost. I am utterly and completely overtaken by him.

How does he do it?

He walks around me to stand in front of me, not too far and not too close. "You disappeared on me. Should I take that as you regretting what happened last night?"

I can't stand him thinking in such a way. "Would I have done it over and over again if I did?"

Relief floods his face and I want to hold him to reassure him even further. "Then why did you leave in such a hurry? I didn't even get to kiss you goodbye."

"I wasn't fast enough. Still got busted by your father."

He smiles; one of those that makes me wish that we were alone and not in a crowded clinic full of nosey gossipers. "I warned you." He glances around and then moves closer as if wanting to provide the snoopers with more material to spread. Yet, when he speaks, his voice has turned more private. "So, what did he say?"

Uncertainty, nervousness, acuteness… Lucas knows how much his father's opinion matters to me and how his input has guided me since the death of my own father.

"He told me that he supports us. He just rather not hear or see… us… if you know what I mean."

Wide smile, moving closer, and an arm sliding around my waist. "Yeah, you did get rather loud last night. I liked it. I liked hearing and seeing that you liked it."

'_Stay focused, Skye. Get to know him first.'_

"He thinks I'm the reason why you are here. Why you came back to Terra Nova."

"Uhm."

An acknowledgement; I'm the reason! "He almost pleaded with me, to stay with you, so that you would remain at Terra Nova and on our side."

The arm is withdrawn and he takes a step back, eyeing me severely. "I see."

"And my mother, she was the opposite. She wants me to take it slow. Get to know you before we go any further. She says there is so much we don't know about you."

"Ok."

His calmness, his blankness, is making it worse. I want to know what he is thinking, what thoughts are raging through that mind of his.

He wants the same. "So what have you decided?"

"I've decided that it's my decision. I wouldn't have come to you last night, done what I did, if I didn't want to. Being with you has nothing to do with benefit of Terra Nova or the wish of the Commander. It has to do with me. What I want… and I want you."

Sigh of relief and attempt to grab a hold of me.

I slide away so that I can continue. "But I do agree with my mother. There is so much I don't know about you. When I came to you last night, I came for sex." I stop and laugh, amazed that I am actually speaking these words. Still, they need to be spoken. "I thought, I'd sleep with you and this… obsession… would end. But then, I kept wanting more. I still want more. And, it scares me. I don't know what this means and where this is going to lead. I can't fall in love with you. There is just too much that I don't know… about you."

Green eyes looking down at me, not with anger or irritation, but patient understanding. "Ok, so we slow things down. Get to know each other. Whatever you need."

He leans in and then waits for permission. Knowing what he wants, wanting the same, I meet him halfway and we share a soft kiss. There is a whistle from somewhere in the clinic and another buzzing of whispering mixed with giggles. No matter. By tomorrow, the gossipers of Terra Nova will have found something new to tattle about.

As Lucas heads for the door and the control tower, my plan finally comes back to me. "Lucas," I call out and he looks back at me with smiling hopefulness. "Would you go somewhere with me?"

"Anywhere."

"Tomorrow, at 8. I'll pick you up."

"It's a date."

'_A date_,' I think as I watch him leave. '_I have a date with Lucas Taylor; the son of the Commander and the future leader of Terra Nova_.'

I like the sound of that.


	32. Obsession is a Good Thing

Decided to split this chapter up or it is going to get crazy long.

The excursion/date is next in part 2. Let's bring on the heat once more. Skye can only resist Lucas' charm for so long

Then time to shake things up again.

Birgitta

**Lucas Part1:**

As I leave the clinic, I have a hard time deciding whether I am pleased or displeased with the progression of things. I have a date with Skye tomorrow but she is not going to spend the night with me. It's going to be a long night.

"Hey!"

My mood changes immediately. '_What the fuck does he want now?_'

"What?" I snap.

I have no desire to have anything further to do with Josh. Skye is mine so there is no need to. Besides, every time we interact, one of us ends up getting a beating.

"What's your game?"

"My game?" I shoot back, the anger already rising inside of me.

"First Kara, now Skye. Who's next?"

The nerve of this guy… "I don't know what you are talking about. There has never been anyone but Skye. I was only trying to help Kara. She was confused, scared, and she wanted to return to 2149. I needed her to stay."

"Why? Why would you care if Kara stays or goes?" He spits out.

"Because of Skye," I answer honestly and unusually compliant.

"Skye? What the hell does Skye have to do with Kara?"

I do believe there may be another beating, and this time in full daylight and at the center of Terra Nova. "If Kara were to go back to 2149 or die, for whatever reason, you might have tried to steal Skye away from me and she's mine. I love her."

He sneers, pissing me off further. "You love Skye? I find that very hard to believe, Lucas. The way you've been flirting all over Terra Nova…"

I cut him off as my civility is running out. "I don't give a shit what you think. I don't give a shit about you… or Kara for that matter. Not anymore because, as you apparently have heard, Skye is mine! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

Josh stares at me like I am a slimy disgusting bug. Not that I care. In fact, Kara and Josh can both return to 2149. They are equally useless and will provide nothing for the future of Terra Nova.

I turn my back on him to climb the stairs of Terra Nova. Josh is still standing there, watching as I leave with the last word. Let him. Besides, he wanted me to stay away from Kara. This is perfectly fine with me. She is his problem now. Enjoy.

My father is waiting at the top with his arms folded across his chest. "That wasn't very nice of you, Lucas."

"Not befitting of the Commander's son, you mean," I retaliate back.

Another lecture is sure to come.

'_Great, just what I need._'

"He loves her. Since you are now a knower of love, perhaps you could take some pity on the boy and use that softer side of yourself to help."

I ignore his cynical undertone. "I've tried to help. She is impossible. And, I can't stand him and for good reason. Look!" I point to the evidence on my face; remembrance of our most recent bar brawl.

"I doubt you were completely innocent, Lucas. You do have a talent for… stirring up intense emotions." He lays a hand on my shoulder in a fatherly sort of way. I could shrug it off… but I don't see a need to. "Just think about it, Lucas. You have an amazing mind and a way of figuring out the impossible. There is a leader in you. A leader many will gladly follow and a leader sometimes have to aid those they don't particularly like. And…you might find Josh more likable now since the competing for Skye is over. No more need to prove you're the alpha male."

My father withdraws back into the shaded coolness of the tower to leave me with my thoughts. I look over my shoulder at Josh who is walking off slouching and dragging his feet. He comes off to me as wounded and beaten. It's making him seem even weaker than usual. Alpha male… there is no doubt which one of us hold that title.

Protect the weaker and guide those in need? This is such a foreign concept. Like Skye said; only the strongest were supposed to be selected to come here. There should be no weak. There should be no need to protect and guide… Still, here they are; Josh and Kara.

What to do?

"Did you see Skye?"

My father is addressing me and this time the subject is more pleasant. "Yeah," I say, smiling as I reminisce last night and debate whether or not I should cause my father to squirm over the details. I decide to play nice because I am still under probation and I need my father's permission. "We have a date tomorrow. She wants to take me somewhere."

"Somewhere? Where and for how long?" The Commander demands to know.

"I don't know. She was being very secretive."

He shakes his head in dislike. "Well, that won't do. I need to know when, where, and why."

I love watching him huff over the lack of information. "I'm sorry. I just don't know."

"Then I can't grant you permission to travel outside the walls," he settles definite and gets back to his matter of business.

My father must have lost his mind if he thinks that he can keep me from going. I grin as I get ready for the kill. I will have my permission in about… 5 seconds... give or take.

"She wants to get to know me better. My mind, that is. She already knows my body very well. A night of rough sweaty heartpumping …"

His hands are flung up to cover his ears. "OK! OK!" He yells, desperate for me to shut up. "Fine! Just… stop talking… and get to work," he rants as he points at some papers on my desk.

Grinning, I sit down and start going through the pile. The old man is so predictable and easy to manipulate… at least for me.

"Think you're pretty clever, don't you?" My father accurately interprets my smugness. He's also sour over the loss. "I'm putting a lot of faith in you, Lucas. Stay true to the colony and to Skye. Protect her!"

"Always!"

There is no need to ever give me such an order. Protecting Skye comes more natural than self-preservation.

The day moves by slowly despite the amount of work my father throws my way. It seems as if he wants my input on every little detail. Soon he will be asking me what kind of toilet paper to use when wiping his ass and then demand a statistical report validating how I came to this decision. Of course part of me like the added responsibility and building trust. It's quite an affirmation of my increasing status. Skye seem to like the idea of me being a big shot at Terra Nova. The thought of her being proud of me, being proud of being with me, makes me want to try even harder to establish an admired position.

With this in mind, I continue to prove my worth by executing each task assigned to me with perfection. My focus is on the future. Not just tomorrow and the date with Skye, but further out. As the day draws to a close, a plan has developed and I feel antsy to get home to my sketching pad.

My father and I leave together. While I sketch, sitting at the breakfast bar, he prepares a dinner containing of cold meat and fresh fruit. Our interaction has little by little turned less strained and to sit down for dinner is now the normality. Not sure how or when, but our relationship is now close to relaxed and comfortable. I won't be offering any hugs or words of affection. Still, it's a major change from how we were a few weeks ago.

I continue to sketch all night under the soft light of my desk lamp. Every so often, I glance over at my bed for inspiration. Everything that I am planning has to do with Skye. The future which I am sketching is designed with her at the center. If she were to find out the depths of my obsession, she would probably cancel our plans for tomorrow and never wish to see me again. I have always been a bit neurotic. I tend to get overly fixated with things, objectives, and people. I am fully aware of this and it doesn't bother me at all. I like the feeling of obsession. It's what fuels me, drives me forward, and directs me to my desires.

'_I get what I want_,' I think as morning has arrived and I am walking up to the rover with Skye at the wheel. Before she sets the vehicle in motion, I am welcomed with a kiss which cements my belief; '_Obsession is definitely a good thing!_'


	33. Back to the Beginning

It's been a while so not sure if anyone will read this. Regardless, I will finish this story.

To all my remaining readers, enjoy.

Birgitta

**Lucas Part2:**

Skye pulls up outside my complex at exactly 8 in the morning. It's the spy in her. Spies learn the importance of punctuality and they begin to live by this rule. And, they continue to do so regardless if still in active service or not.

She is wearing her normal attire; shirt and shorts. I am not complaining. Beauty can get away with simplicity. She also has her hair up in a plain ponytail. It must be for practicality but what sort of practicality? Where are we going?

"Good morning," I greet her as I slide into the passenger seat and let my gaze glide down her. "I missed you last night. The bed felt empty without you."

Skye leans over to my side and shows with her lips that she shares my sentiment. Her kiss tastes like minty mouth wash mixed with sugary herbal tea; fresh fiery sweetness. It's a blend that fits her well and I wouldn't mind for the kiss to go on.

But, Skye is eager to depart on our little mysterious adventure and she withdraws to set us in motion. Through the front gate we drive, down the well traveled path west, and into the thickness of the jungle.

"So where are we going?" I ask as I watch her maneuver the rover through the terrain with stable hands.

"To where it all began."

"What began?"

"You and I," she smiles, as if I am being silly, as if it is all so obvious, as if I should easily be able to figure it all out. "I told you, I want to get to know you better. To do that, we need to start at the beginning."

My mind is scrambling to fill in the blanks. "The beginning… of you and I…" I squint as I think of her beginning; this Skye and in this time. "We're going to the Sixer's camp?" I frown unsure.

She laughs and shakes her head. "No! I don't think we would be very welcome there."

I agree fully and exhale in relief since I have no desire to ever meet any of those douche bags again. "Ok," I say as I contemplate the next possible location. Where did we begin, actually begin? "The Portal?"

There's another shake of her head, followed by the soft amused sound of a giggle. She is really enjoying herself. She has me confused and clueless with her riddle. Doesn't happen very often and she is soaking it all in.

It can't be Terra Nova, we just left from there, and that is the only other place… unless. Could it be? Could she be remembering?

It's not possible, yet, I have to know for sure. "The Badlands?"

When her head turns so that her eyes meet mine, I realize that I never should have mentioned that place. "The Badlands?" She questions. "Why would we go to the Badlands?"

'_Oh shit'_ I curse at myself over my stupidity.

Another slip requires another cover-up. "You tell me," I shrug, straining to act nonchalant and cool. "This is your game. I'm just grasping at straws."

She cocks an eyebrow, scrutinizing, and not quite believing.

There is a moment of silence. Her steady grip takes us further away from Terra Nova and further towards our mysterious location. Watching her, I can see that her brain is actively processing and contemplating.

"You know, I've been to the Badlands," she finally shares and it's hard to keep my big mouth from saying something stupid again. I want to be able to equally share but that step is too risky and intimidating to take. "It's raptor territory," she continues and I offer an agreeing nod. "I never want to go back. I have this fear of being attacked by a raptor. No, its more than that… it's like a premonition. Does that sound strange?"

"Not at all," I tell her for she is right to fear an attack by a raptor. Once upon another time line a raptor attack actually happened. "It's called the Badlands for a reason… it's bad!" I point out. I rub at my scars and her eyes follow my movement. "Don't worry. I've learned how to trick them. I'll keep you safe."

Not wanting to spoil the mood with thoughts on claws, blood, and scars, I decide to redirect the conversation. "So, are you going to tell me where we are headed… or do I have to keep guessing randomly?"

As if she didn't hear me, the topic strays off once again. "You know, I grew up with hearing stories about you."

I don't mind this stray.

Things just got very interesting and I reposition myself in the seat to see her face better. "Did you, now? Do tell," I encourage, wanting to know every detail.

I love the idea of being a part of her life, even before I was actually physically in her life.

A rememberous smile play across her lips, curving her face, and lighting up her eyes. "You were the treacherous son of the Commander; the one who betrayed us all by joining the other side. You were hated because of this," she informs me, even though I am well aware.

I debate a reply but decide against it since she doesn't seem to expect one. Besides… what is there to say?

"You probably know that. Probably don't care. But do you know that you were also admired, mostly by the young?"

There is only one person's option that matters. "Is that so? Even by you?"

I like the idea of her thinking of me before I entered her life. If I had known of her existence I would have dreamt of her, fantasized, and wished… I'm sure of it.

Her smile offers the answer I seek, as does her words. "It was because of your independence and rebellious act. Some even wanted to be you. Then there were some who wanted at least to know what it was like to be you. And then, there were those, namely me …" she admits with a bashful smile. "… who wanted to actually know you. Know why you did it. Know where you were. Know what you were planning. Know who you were with. Know everything."

She does want to know me and this desire is not new. She has been curious about me for many years. I am a fascination of hers!

Her head makes a motion towards the road in front of us as she throws me a revealing bone. "Several years ago, you left something behind on a rock face. This is where we are going."

As if a button has been pushed, a gate opened, the knowledge of our excursion's destination comes to me. "Snakehead Falls!"

When we arrive, the fall is as I remember it. It's been years. Even so, the memory is as crystal as the water falling down onto the rocks below. Why we are here, I am still not exactly sure. How is this place our beginning? We have never been here together.

Despite remembering perfectly, I let her take the lead and I follow her obediently up along the water to the flat rocks. I don't mind the view the slightest. The fabric of her shorts stretch across her tight ass as she takes each step. If it wasn't for my curiosity, I would grab her from behind and pull her to me. I would remove those shorts of her and all her other clothing items. I would lay her down on a warmer flat rock and…

"Are you coming?" Skye calls and I realize that I have stopped.

This is what Skye does to me. She has me rattled, she immobilizes me, and she distracts me from the on-goings of the rest of the world.

In a few long quick strives, I reach her and look down at our feet. After years of battling the elements, I am pleased to see that my carving is nonetheless close to unaltered. As I stand there, gazing upon my creation, I feel as if I am mentally transported back to that lonely time. I had come here because it was close to Terra Nova and it provided me with plentiful water. One must have water to survive, there is no way around that, so this was the ideal place. I've also always liked the name, ever since my father first mentioned it; Snakehead falls. It's got a nice ring to it. So I ended up staying… for weeks.

"Why are we here?" I ask and watch as Skye's fingers trace the lines of my carving. "How is this 'our beginning'?"

"What does these symbols mean?" She counters, expressing her fascination.

I shake my head while shrugging lightly and uncaring. "I told you, space and time and how to bend it. It's just the road map to designing the device, just like the drawings on paper in my room… that's all. It's sort of like rock scribbling. I suppose I was bored."

I gaze longingly at the water while I run a couple of fingers across my moist forehead. It's hot like jungle hell and I could definitely go for a swim, especially with Skye, especially without suits…

Skye looks around and spreads out her arms in a sweeping motion. "But, why did you carve it here? Was that not a risk? What if someone had stolen your idea? Invented the portal device before you?"

I chuckle, half thinking she's kidding. "Who would steal it? Who could have made sense of this except for me? I'm a genius!"

She rolls her eyes at me.

I kneel next to her and give her a serious answer. "When I started, I didn't mean for it to become a complete design. Out of nowhere, I just simply began to move my knife across a flat stone next to me and it… grew… into this."

"It's amazing. I've always thought so. I could never understand why I was the only one. Why the others couldn't see it like I did. It's like it spoke to me, pulled me in, and I couldn't let go of it. Every time I came here, I would seek it out and study every line. The sensation would stay with me for weeks… the sensation of you would stay with me."

I now know why we are here and how this is our beginning. "It only spoke to you because, in some way, it was only meant for you. You found this… and then you found me." My hands cradle her face as I spell out this cosmic truth. "Skye, it was always meant to be you. It was always meant to be us."

"Fate?"

"Fate," I agree and kiss her, sealing our link. "We are the future of this new time, Skye… you and I… and our children."

"Children?" She gasps and laughs at the same time. "Lucas, I…"

"Not right away. For now, I'll settle with just sex."

It's a direct no-disguise suggestion for a repeat of the other night. My body is already suffering redraw symptoms like aching and trembling. I feel tense all over. It's partially because of the lack of sleep. I didn't sleep at all last night due to her absence and I hardly slept the night before that due to her presence. If I am to go through another night of insomnia, I'd rather it be caused by her constant touch.

Her touch…

"You would settle with just some sex?"

Not wanting to hear her tell me no, I stand up. I am removing myself from forbidden temptation and accepting that she is still not ready to continue our physical exploration. It's better this way. She wants to get to know me and because of all my secrets, the surface has barely been scratched. The real Lucas, and the reasoning behind my recent out of character actions, is too wrapped up in darkness for me to be able to reveal. If I was to tell her, here and now, all would be lost. The timing has to be perfect. Maybe one day, when we are older, been happily married for years, and we are surrounded by our children. Even then, she will be horrified and call me unflattering (yet called for) names. Still, the time would be right one so her heart would be able to forgive me. But not now... it's not possible…

The sweat is dripping down my skin, making my clothes cling to my back and chest. I can feel her gaze following my movements as I peel off my shirt and drop it onto a rock below. My pants follow a few steps closer to the water. Without looking behind me to see if she is joining me, I dive into the deepest part of the river. The coolness hits me and does what I had hoped it would. The relief washes over me and I wish that the sensation will last. In a way, I wish I could stay submerged forever. I try, struggling to make the air in my lungs last, until I, coughing and panting, have to break the water line and resurface.

Soft laugh behind me alerts me that she has not moved. I prepare to dive again…

"Lucas, come."

Just like that, the water no longer lures. I turn to find her in the same spot but I can tell that she has moved. Her clothes lay scattered around her. Completely naked, she is leaning onto her forearms on her back. Underneath her bare tight ass is my carving. She wants to have sex on top of it… naughty obsessed girl. For how long has she been fantasizing about this; having sex with the rebellious son of the commander on top of the very stone carving which he mysteriously left behind?

Without breaking our eye contact, I come out of the water and walk over to where she is waiting for me. Her knees are slightly spread opened and she widens them as I approach. I take it as an invitation. There's no need to ask in words. My lips enclose hers and I find her as hungry for a repeat of last night pleasures as myself. Without wasting time on foreplay and taking it slow, I sink into her and begin to bring her fantasy to reality.


	34. Not even Heaven is Forever

Thank you to my two remaining fateful readers: underdogwriter2410 & ujemaima.

This chapter is for the two of you

Birgitta

**Skye:**

Heaven; it's what I now know call Terra Nova and it's all because of Lucas. Since him, everything seems perfect. And, I know life at Terra Nova is not perfect, far from it, but he makes it seem like it is.

It's been almost a month since our execution to Snakehead Falls. I had taken Lucas there to figure out who he was and how he fit into my life. Once there, looking down at the carving that he had left behind, I realized that it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that he was finally in my life and I should treasure every moment with him. For some reason, it terrifies me to dwell upon the reason, I keep feeling as if all this is soon to end.

I shiver at the thought.

"Are you cold?"

Lucas pulls me even closer to his warm chest and I snuggle in, even though I am not cold. We are laying naked in his bed, just enjoying each other. I haven't slept in my own bed since I surrendered myself to him completely. My mother isn't happy but I don't care. No wait, that's not it. I do care. I just can't care because if it comes down to appeasing her and being with Lucas… I'll choose Lucas. I can't help that. That's just how it is.

Sorry, mom.

"What are you thinking about? You keep mumbling against my chest. I can feel your lips moving. It tickles."

I hadn't been aware. "Sorry," I apologize, despite not needing to.

Lucas never wants me to apologize for anything.

"Don't be sorry. I like it."

I lift my head and find his lips waiting for mine. His lips are always waiting for mine. I'm spoiled like that. Despite knowing that he can't, I deepen the kiss and run my fingers across his hipbones downwards. He moans and I chuckle victoriously.

"Skye," he scolds playfully. "You know that I have to go. Any minute now, he will be banging on the door."

"Your father never bangs on the door," I correct him. "He gentle knocks."

"Yeah, but then he spends the rest of the day yelling at me about responsibility."

Accepting his departure I withdraw, stretching out my limbs so that he can see every naked inch of me fully. I like to tease and tempt him. I'm also very good at it.

Trying not to look at me, he swings his legs over and gets up. His face is set, looking pissed and angry with the world. Not able to resist, I reach out a hand and run it across his tight ass. Lucas got a nice ass.

He looks down at me over one shoulder, frowning and miserable. "Please, don't," he asks of me and then hurry to correct himself as he realizes his words. "I mean, please do. God yes, always do, just… not right now… when I have to go… when I have to leave you… laying like that in my bed… looking so God damn…" He leans down and kisses me, sighing deeply as he does.

I want to throw my arms around his neck and pull him to me but I resist. I have to resist. I hate resisting.

Lucas leaves to take a shower and I am alone in his bed. The clock says 6:30 which is too early for me to get ready. I'm not important like Lucas. I don't have to report at the clinic until 8:30. Usually, I stroll home and have breakfast with my mother but after yesterday's conversation I'd rather raid Lucas' fridge. It had been the same old questions and remarks: '_Has he told you everything?', 'What do you really know about him and why he is here?, 'He is dangerous', 'He turned on us once. He can do it again', 'Just cause he is Taylor's son, doesn't mean…'_

I love her but that doesn't make it ok for her to so openly attack Lucas. Why can't she see and understand that I lov… No, I won't say it. I'm not ready to say it. Not even silently in my head. Definitely not out loud to Lucas. To say it, makes it definite and settled. From what Lucas has hinted, if I was to say it, I would be wearing a wedding dress by this afternoon.

Chuckling, mad about his erratic infatuation with me, I glance over to the floor by Lucas' desk. What is my issue with throwing my clothes onto the floor? Lucas used to pick them up and fold them nicely for me. Then, I told him not to bother.

As I hunch over to pick up my bra and panties, I see a pile of sketches on the desk. Lucas is always working on something. One after the other, I spread out the sheets of paper in lines of five. As I get dressed, I study each and every one of the pencil drawings. Being with Lucas and coming to grips with how he operates, I have learned that everything Lucas does have meaning. Lucas never just scribbles randomly. These sketches are Lucas' vision for Terra Nova which he has translated onto paper.

Wet arms heated from a warm shower wrap around me from behind. "Snooping, are we? Once a spy, always a spy?"

I pick up one of the sketches and suddenly it is so obvious. "The topography is wrong," I exclaim. "Did you do that on purpose or… is this not Terra Nova?" I turn and on his face I can read the answer as clearly as if he had spoken it. "What is this? Where is this?"

A half smile, not his normal confident grin. "You're right. It's not Terra Nova. It's construction plans for a new colony… in the Badlands."

"In the Badlands?" I shriek, close to yelling, not sure if I heard him correctly. "Who in their right mind would want to live in the Badlands? In raptor land?"

The smile vanishes completely. "I was hoping we would." He picks up another sketch, this one with a portal drawn. "There's another fracture and it needs to be guarded. I also don't want to live under my father's shadow and leadership for the rest of my life. This new colony would be ours. A place where we could become a family, build a family, and create our own legacy. What do you say?"

I open my mouth but nothing comes out. My facial expression must be hilarious to look at. Yet, Lucas is all serious as he waits for me to respond. Thoughts, reactions, worries, excitements… it all bounces from one side to the other in my head.

"Lucas, I…"

That's as far as I get. A loud knocking on the door stops me. Without waiting for an invitation, Commander Taylor storms in with panic written all over every feature.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asks and abandons me.

My pending answer no longer holds any interest. Something is wrong, terribly wrong. I strain to hear what is said between the two of them as they rush out of the house and off to the control tower. With a black spaghetti strapped dress in one hand and sandals in the other, I run after them only dressed in my underwear.

Still running, I pull the dress over my head as I catch a few words. "We… nothing… since last night… Hope Plaza… compromised… attack…"

I stop dead in my track. The communication with Hope Plaza has been severed. They are supposed to check in every 3 hours and now there has been nothing since last night. It can only mean one thing; their security has been compromised. The plaza has been overtaken and the Phoenix Group is getting ready to attack. They are coming!


	35. Lets kick these Trespassers back to 2149

Emtheunicorn, Snipps, & Underdogwriter2410, thanks for thanking the time to review the story. Your effort is truly appreciated.

If you like my style of writing, please check out my story 'So you can be Mine' (A Walk to Remember) and 'Linked' (Teenwolf).

Also, come by my facebook page #!/birgittasnyderauthor

Thanks and enjoy, Birgitta

**Lucas Part1:**

The very second I see my father's face, I know that all hell is about to crash in. I had been waiting to hear Skye's answer to my proposal. It wasn't exactly a marriage proposal but close enough. I had just asked her to leave everything behind and start a new life with me… in the Badlands… her most feared place. She was about to say yes. I know she was because I am certain that she loves me. She hasn't said but I can tell. So, right before my father burst in, all was perfect. She was going to say yes, I was going to lift her up into my arms, swing her around, and we were going to live happily ever after.

Then, I see my father and it is clear; all is about to change because they are coming. I suppose, it was only a matter of time. Money is too seductive and there are plenty of opportunities to make a profit here. The jungle is packed full of lucrative natural resources, just waiting for someone to harvest them. But to bring it all back to 2149, they will need my device. They will need me.

Mara will have told them about my change in loyalty and then there is my participation in the Hope Plaza standoff. They should know very well of my position and be aware that I will not willingly assist them with the portal. To ensure my compliance, they will need insurance. They will need to use someone who I care about…

I glance behind at the petite figure hurrying to catch up with us. How could I have left her behind? How could I have rushed off within ensuring her safety? Skye has to be protected and sheltered. She is my weakness. For her, to keep her alive and unharmed, I will give the enemy anything they ask for. Even though I am, little by little, starting to care about my father once again, for Skye's safety I will give the enemy his head on a plate.

"Skye," I call and hold out my hand for her. Out of breath and her hair in a curly disorder, she catches up and grabs it. "Stay close. Never leave my side. Please."

My heart is beating in my chest and anger mingles with fear of what is to come. Outside the command tower, my father's soldiers have already gathered and they stand ready for orders. I count them and it is plain; we are too few. For the Phoenix Group to have overpowered Hope Plaza's defense, they must have both the numbers and the arms. Then there are the Sixers, Mara in particular, who have a personal agenda besides the desire to make money. I betrayed them. I left them to join Terra Nova. I also 'stole' the device, rescued their prisoner, and decked one of them. Then, of course, I was a complete ass towards all of them which doesn't help.

No matter the severity of a pending attack, I crack a smile. I miss being allowed to be an ass. Here at Terra nova, I have to behave and act respectfully towards everybody since I am now a part of the community. If I step off my proper conduct line, drawn by my father and Skye, there are consequences. So, I suppose there is one good thing about a possible attack. An attack means that the not so civilized Lucas may come out and bring on some havoc. That is, the Lucas who likes to talk down to people, play dirty, and punch people in the face can have a bit of fun and get away with it.

"Lucas."

Skye squeezes my hand and I pull her to me to calm her. She has understood what threat is upon us and she needs reassurance that all will be well. A man who didn't love her or disrespected her intelligence, would try to fill her with bullshit and sunshine. I, who love her and appreciate her mind as much as her body, would never dream to insult her in such a way. Instead, I let my father do the talking and he neither believes in offering sugary disillusions.

My father's cool and gripping gaze sweeps across the gathered Terra Novans. For a brief moment, his eyes stop and rest on me. Without planning to do so or believing him needing my support, I nod at him as if saying '_You've got this, dad!'_

The commander begins to speak and every Terra Nova silence. "I look around and I feel such pride. When I first arrived at Terra Nova, there was nothing here. All this," he says and stretches out his arms. "All this, we built together. This is our home. This is our new start."

He quiets, allowing his words to sink in and take hold. Skye shifts in my arms and moves her hand to her face. In a swift motion, she wipes away a tear.

"We are blessed to have been given this new start. Many were not offered the same. This place has many riches that 2149 lacks. We have clean air, water, nourishment, and resources which are worth an immeasurable fortune. It was only a matter of time."

"I thought the threat was averted?"

The question comes somewhere from the crowd. It is warranted and logical. We did travel back to 2149 and we were successful. But, nothing lasts forever unfortunately.

Never letting go of Skye, I take the stairs up to the tower and assume the role in addressing the crowd. "It's true. We defeated them in 2149 and prevented them from capturing Hope Plaza. Before we returned, safety measures were set in place. One of those was a 3hour all-is-well call. As of right now, we have not heard from Hope Plaza since last night. There is no doubt. Hope Plaza has been taken."

"What does that mean?"

A scared female voice is heard and my father steps back up. "It means we are going to have to fight to defend what is ours. Everyone who is old enough, able, and willing will get a gun. This place means nothing to them other than a huge payout. For us, this is home. This is where we plan to live and raise our children. For that future to become reality, we have to fight today, here and now. Terra Novans, ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT?"

My father's war cry is drowned out by the yelling from the mass. His words have fired us all up. Even Skye, who has pulled away from my embrace and stands leaning over the tower railing. In her hand is a gun. When and from where did she get a gun?

"Skye," I urge. "Skye, why do you have a gun?"

She lifts an eyebrow. "Because I am old enough, able, and definitely willing. You want to leave me defenseless, unable to protect myself?"

"I will protect you."

I sound like a complete douche, a sexist pig. I am quite aware.

Skye agrees. "Lucas, this is not the time but we will have a discussion about this… after we kick these trespassers back to 2149."

The conversation is over and I've lost. Skye is keeping the gun and she is going to fight alongside us. Looking at it objectively, it makes sense and it was inevitable since I have to keep her close… and there is no way I am sitting out. Old Lucas would not agree to that. Out of the entire Terra Nova population, he is the only one looking forward to a fight.

"I don't like this, Lucas. We should stay together."

Skye is already in the rover, ready to head out to the portal. It's past the point of backing out. I know what I am doing. I've been through an invasion before so I can anticipate their moves.

"They are going to try to blow the portal. If they succeed, the fracture can open up anywhere, somewhere unmonitored and closer to Terra Nova. We can't give them that upper-hand. The portal only allows one person at a time. If there is a bomb attached to anyone, I'll handle it before it can damage the portal." My father places a hand on my forearm and I grip it encouragingly. "Trust me. I can do this."

"I know you can, son." He grabs a hold of me roughly and slams me into his chest. I surprise the both of us by lifting my arms and returning the embrace. "Stay safe and come back."

When we release one another, we break without exchanging a glance. The moment has left us both a bit shocked and embarrassed. Half a lifetime without any degree of mutual affection will require us to move forward with baby steps. Although, I do believe that what just transpired between us could be described as a giant leap.

We are the only rover leaving Terra Nova. With me I have Skye and 3 of my father's men. That's all I require since only one at a time can come across. And if I fail to stop them from blowing up the portal, my father is going to need all the other able Terra Novans to defend the colony. It's a good and solid plan. As long as…

An explosion is heard, rocking the surface and making the rover's inside rattle. We all turn our heads towards the direction of the portal and sure as hell, a big black balloon of smoke bellows above the tree line. It confirms what I had feared might come to pass. We are too late. They have blown up the portal and now they can arrive anywhere… closer to Terra Nova.

"Shit! "

I slam on the brake and get ready to bring the rover around. We must return to Terra Nova and fast. My father is going to need us. Not to mention the risk of being caught.

"What now?" Skye asks, her eyes full of worry.

"We get the hell out of here, back to Terra Nova."

Less than 2 minutes later, there is another explosion. This one is much closer and it doesn't just rattle our rover, it blows it open. All around me is smoke, screams, and the smell of burnt flesh. I can't see as the smoke sticks at my eyes making them watery and unreliable. My hands fumble and feel to the right.

The seat is empty, empty of Skye.

I fill my lungs with air and then let out a yell with all my force. "SKYE!"


	36. You can't Prevent the Unpreventable

Love the reviews I got. Tack så mycket: Snipps, Emtheunicorn, Underdogwriter2410, PocketHulk, and Ujemaima.

Ahhh, if only all who read this story would review, what a wonderful world it would be

So, I hope you like this chapter. If you do, let me know by reviewing.

Till next time, Birgitta

**Lucas Part2:**

Somewhere outside, in the smokey madness, Skye screams for me. Hearing the panic and desperation in her voice, my fingers rip at the seat belt buckle. If she fears for my safety or for her own, I cannot tell. Not that it matters. I have to get out of this vehicle. I have to get to her. I have to save her.

Coughing and struggling, I fall out of the rover and collapse onto my knees. My itchy and smoke burnt eyes, manages to focus onto a pair of black boots just before one of them kicks me right in the face. The pain explodes and spreads like shooting lightning rods from the point of impact to the rest of my face. The throbbing sets in immediately and with it comes the anger. It's the type of anger that I used to allow to overtake me.

I straighten my neck and look up, following from the boots all the way up to the owner's face. "Mira," I wheeze. "You bitch."

"Lucas," she beams. "On your knees… crawling in shame… appropriate."

Refusing to give her the satisfaction, I rise. Behind her is Skye, held at the neck by a Sixer. Fighting for air, her hands pull at his arm to try to get him to loosen the clutch.

"Hey, asshole. Let her go or you're dead."

Someone shoves me forward from behind and I stumble towards where Skye is. Skye is released and she rushes into my arms. I do a quick survey of her physical wellbeing with my eyes and hands. She is unharmed.

Both of us are pushed down onto our knees. The rocks below presses through the fabric of my pants as heavy hands on my shoulders drive me even further into the ground. I've always hated the Sixers, even when I was 'with them'.

Skye winces next to me, feeling similar pain, and I slap at the hands holding her down. "Hands off or I'll snap them off at the wrists."

Mira, who has been watching from a distance, steps closer to stand in front of us. Glaring, she looks down at me and for a moment I envision the boot once again hitting me in the face. I know she wants to. She probably wants nothing more.

"Protective of this one," Mira notes instead and I wish she would have kicked me.

I cringe as I read the realization and intrigue in her dark eyes. Showing my love for Skye is exactly what I didn't want to do. If Mira is to know, she will have the upper hand. I will be her puppet for her to use as she pleases. Is it too late for damage control?

"I've got to say, I didn't think you had it in you, Lucas. I thought you were a selfish self-centered narcissist, unable to feel anything for anyone."

My heart has begun to pound, fear rolling over me more powerful than anything I have ever felt before. Not even when I was being chased by a pack of hungry raptors did I feel such fear. She knows and she will use Skye to get what she wants from me. I remember what she did the last time to Skye, in another time and place; she kidnapped her, drove her out to raptor territory, and left her there to die. The anger pulsates as I recall.

I force my anger under the surface, hoping that it will settle. My only chance is to try to reason with her, convince her that Skye is not needed, that she serves no purpose. To be able to do this, I have to remain cool.

With voice drained of all emotions and a face lacking expression, I attempt the impossible. "Mira, you have me. I'm all you need. Let her go."

Mira eyes me humorously, as if I have just told a joke. "Now why would I do that when obviously she means so much to you? It would be cruel of me to separate the two of you, especially before I show her something very interesting that we have recently discovered." She grabs Skye by the hair and pulls her to her feet. Mira brings Skye closer, so close her lips are upon her ear when she whispers, yet her eyes never leave mine. "Perhaps you can help us solve the mystery of our finding. It's a bit smelly. I certainly hope you don't mind."

She winks at me and yanks Skye's hair even harder, probably to get a reaction out of me.

She succeeds. "MIRA," I yell.

It may not be the best tactic but I have never been good at smooth talk or kissing ass. Kicking ass… now, this is something I know and do well.

"Just tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

"Well well well, aren't you proving to be useful," Mira muses to Skye. She runs her free hand over Skye's body, tracing her curves. "How did you do it, Skye? Get through that seemingly impenetrable shell of his? You seem so ordinary."

Skye shakes off her prying hand, and the insult, and tries to plea with me. "Lucas, don't. Don't give her anything. Think of Terra Nova. Think of our families and friends. Please, Lucas."

I can't give Skye what she asks of me… she means more than all of those other people. "Skye, don't worry. I'll take care of you." I look at Mira and offer what she desires; my compliance, my surrender, and victory. "I'll give you the device. I'll operate it. If you promise no harm will come to her."

"Of course," Mira smirks and I exhale with relief. Then, her expression changes and the blackness return to her eyes. "… yet, first there is something you must explain." Walking away, she calls out an order to the Sixers before stepping into her own personal rover. "Bag them."

Bags are placed over our heads and we are brutally thrown into the back of a vehicle. The bag is of an itchy quality and it stinks of rotten fruit. The road to the Sixer's camp is longer and worse than I remember. I strive to shield Skye as best as I can from the bumps and the tosses, but it's hard since I am temporarily sightless. The whole thing pisses me off. I am the inventor of the device. My compliance and expertise will ensure their success. Because of me, and me alone, fortunes will be made. Yet, this is how I am treated.

"What did she mean? What must you explain?" Skye mumbles through her thick wool bag.

My own mind has been processing the same statement… with no luck. "I don't know."

"And, what is it that she wants to show me? Do you think they have another prisoner? Someone I care about? My mother?"

I search for her hand, fumbling like a blind man, and grab a hold of it once I find it. "No, we are their only prisoners. They need no one else."

"Then what…" Skye continues to ask.

The rover stops suddenly and Skye rolls partially on top of me. I take the opportunity to enclose her, not sure when I'll get the chance again. Who knows what their plans are, where will they keep us, for how long, if they separate us..?

There are too many questions with no answers until Mira feels willing to offer such.

The door swings open and we are yanked out onto our feet. The bags come off and it's into Mira's I stare.

"Well, isn't this romantic," she chuckles. "I must say, it is all rather suspicious. The Lucas I know was cold and uninterested in offering comfort. Now here he is, pledging his assistance to save a simple girl and then cradling her like he… what… loves her?"

Mira is making fun of me, judging and distrusting, but I remain calm. Waiting for her next move, I stand still and cool. I have given her assurance that I will work the portal for them. What else do they want from me?

"What is this, Mira? I have promised the device and my knowledge. What else can I give you?"

"That is all I require. The problem is that a promise is only good if you can uphold it. And you can only uphold your promise if you truly are who you claim to be."

Her words wash over me like ice cold water. It can't be. She can't know. No no no, say it's not so. Not now and here with Skye. How do I explain? How will she react?

"What is she talking about, Lucas?" Skye asks and I feel the world crumbling around me.

Mira looks back and forth between the two of us, amused, enjoying every second of my torment. "Yes, Lucas, what am I talking about?" Smirking, she takes Skye by the arm and leads her out of the Sixer's camp. They could be mistaken as girlfriends going on a pleasant walk together. "Let's show her… shall we, Lucas?"

Quietly, mind racing to come up with a way to get out the nightmare of a situation, I trail behind them. I know exactly where we are going and what is coming. In my mind, I can already see Skye's reaction. There will be shock, horror, disgust, hate… Shaking my head, I purge the image from my head. No no no, this can't be happening. This can't be.

'_Please, let there be nothing left. Let the worms, insects, and carnivores have feasted and left nothing to recognize. Please…_' I pray and beg in my mind.

The clearing opens up in front of us and I clearly see the sink hole with the stones. Under those stone rests my destruction. Skye walks just up ahead, so oblivious of what is to come. She still loves me… but not for much longer. What words will she use to describe me; liar, deceit, murderer, monster..? They will all be befitting and just.

One rock… and another… and another…. is removed by the Sixers. Across from the deep hole, Mira stands with Skye. Confused, Skye watches the Sixers work but Mira never looks away from me. She doesn't want to miss one single moment. Every sign of torment I display, she will treasure for eternity. Seeing me suffer, receiving her payback, is her greatest wish and she has longed for it.

"Skye," I begin even though I know that it is too late. I should have told her earlier, when we laying in my bed, still sweaty and high from a night of sex. "Skye, what you're about to see. I can explain. Please, hear me out. Please, try to understand."

Mira's black eyes squint at my frantic attempt to prevent an unpreventable disaster. I can't even blame anyone. This is my fuck up. I did this to myself. I, me, myself, have ruined everything.

The last stones are removed and Skye pulls in her breath. She has seen! Time stops as she stares, wide eyes full of shock and disbelief, at the body in the hole. My heart pounds so loudly in my chest that all sounds fade around me. I struggle to breathe as if submerged or as if I was covered by heavy rocks.

Her lips move, seemingly in slow motion, and out comes the question that I have feared for so long. "Lucas? Why does that corpse look like you?"


	37. Who is the Real Lucas Taylor?

Ok, we are so close to the end. We'd better be. My hubbie is coming back from Afghanistan, I have other stories to write, and lots of studying/work to do.

As always, thank you for the reviews. You know who you are and I am declaring you AWESOME! So there, it's declared! LOL

Hope you like the chapter. Stay tuned for more soon, B

**Skye:**

But a moment ago, my mind had been solely focused on our situation of captivity. It had been churning and working on possible escape scenarios. All my tension so concentrated on Mira and the gun in her hand but now… now, all those concerns have faded into the distance. There is no Mira, no Sixers, no hostage situation, there is just… this dead body… in a hole… out in the middle of nowhere… that looks just like Lucas.

"Lucas," I try again, wanting an explanation, needing an explanation.

I need to hear that it's a mistake, that my eyes are playing tricks on me, and that the corpse I am looking upon truly is not an exact copy of him. I need to hear him tell me that he is who I have believed him to be all these weeks. Please, don't let me have fallen for a liar, a deceit, a fake. If the dead person in the grave is the real Lucas, than who is standing across from me? Who have I allowed to get close to me, seduce me, and make love to me?

He shakes his head, slowly, as if refusing to accept what is happening. "It's not what you think," he denies.

What he is denying, I do not know.

"It's not?" I murmur, hoping and praying that this is the case.

"So that's not Lucas Taylor?" Mira asks bluntly, pointing at the dead man with Lucas' face. She's giving Lucas that look, the look that she used to give me when I was spying for her and she wasn't pleased with my intel. "He looks just like you… or should I say; you look just like him. So tell us, who is the real Lucas Taylor? You? Or, him?"

This is exactly what I had wanted to ask but was too afraid to. I want the truth but I am also terrified to hear it. These last weeks have felt like heaven, like living a fairy tale. Is it so strange and wrong that I don't want it to end?

"Shut up, Mira," Lucas hisses and I can afford a small smile.

He sounds like the real Lucas; the rude and I-don't-give-a-shit Lucas. The one my brain was telling me not to love but my heart couldn't help not to.

"I could care less about what you think. Mira."

He has kept his eyes on me and despite everything, I notice myself melting as I see his agony and despair. It makes me want to hold him, kiss him, tell him that I am still his.

Then he begins to explain…

"That is Lucas Taylor…" he says and my breath gets caught in my throat. It halts there and I don't seem to be able to move the air; either in or out. "There was no other way, Skye. I had to do it. There can be only one."

'_That is Lucas Taylor… the dead man… not the one standing in front of me… not the one I trust… rely on… love.'_

My head has begun moving from side to side, automatically, without my brain telling it to do so. I am refusing to believe what I have just heard. It can't be. It can't all have been a lie. Not something so beautiful, so perfect. It is not possible.

"… and I am Lucas Taylor. We are both Lucas Taylor."

The world which had been wildly spinning out of control suddenly stops and I crash.

'_What?'_

"What?" Mira echoes aloud my very thought. She leaves my side and walks around the grave to get in Lucas' face. "What kind of game are you playing now, Lucas?"

"No game," he says, eyes still on me despite a pissed off Mira inches away from his face. "There were two of us and no two can exist as the same time. There can be only one."

So many questions, yet I don't seem to be able to find my voice.

Luckily, Mira has no problem finding hers… as usual. "Why and how was there two of you? These are the things that you have to explain."

Irritation and frustration is what her tone depicts. Within me, there are other emotions brewing… slowly… mostly, I just feel numb… I feel off… as if it is all a bad dream which I am soon to be awaken from… please, let it be a dream.

All hopes of this being a nightmare I can wake up from shatters as Lucas' voice carries across the grave and enters my ear canals. It's bringing with it more of what I do not want to hear. What I can't bear to hear. All is being ruined. All is falling apart. I am falling apart.

"Something went wrong when I was returning from 2149. There must have been a disturbance, a glitch, in the fracture and I was thrown further back in time to the exact time when another one of me existed. And, there can be only one."

An agitated Mira sighs. "You keep saying that, Lucas. What does that mean 'there can be only one'? Make sense!"

No regret, no hesitation, no shifting gaze in shame. "It means that I had to kill him. It means that I killed myself."

Silence… no one whispers, moves, or barely breathes.

"You … you ki… you kil…" I struggle.

"I killed myself, my other self," he finishes my sentence and confesses once more to his crime. A hideous crime against himself. "I did. And, I would do it again. There was no other way. There can be only one."

I stand gaping, staring, at him. Who is this person? What kind of person is wired to commit such a horrific act. A sick person? A cruel twisted person? A person without conscience and soul?

Tears begin to fall as my Lucas, the one I love, disappears. In fact, he never truly existed. It was all a scheme set up by an inhuman killer. He had portrayed an illusion to hide his true nature. Heartless, mercilessly, he had killed his other self and thrown the body into a hole. Then, he had simply just walked away. No one would have been the wiser if the Sixer's had not found the grave with the body.

Nausea threatens to escape and I turn away, hunching over. I can't bear to look at him any longer. I will not be able to look at him ever again. Inside, I feel as dead as the body in the grave. He had told me he loves me. He had made love to me. Now I just feel dead inside. Dead as if he has slaughtered me as well.

"I've heard enough," Mira says, sounding bored "As long as you can operate the device and control the portal, I could care less who you've killed."

'_She is equally heartless. They would make a good match; her and this Lucas_.'

Mira points a finger at me, signaling to the Sixer next to me. I am grabbed like a piece of useless waste of space and pulled away in the direction of the Sixer's camp. Not wanting to, not able to stop myself, I glance over my shoulder and see him watching. His eyes tell me that he loves me, that he is in pain, and that he wants to make me understand.

Not giving him any comfort, I set my gaze straight ahead. I will never trust those eyes again. They are the eyes of a killer.


	38. Every Little Dirty Secret

One or two chapters to go and then it will be complete. Bitter sweet.

Hope you like it, Birgitta

**Lucas:**

We are thrown into the same tent together. Outside, Sixers guard us with their guns ready. Mira has the device but she still needs me to operate it. This time, she isn't taking any chances.

"Please, say something."

Her silence is slowly eating itself into my flesh like burning acid. It's painful and I want it to stop. The disgust she feels towards me radiates around her and shoots arrows my way. I can feel her slipping away, little by little. If I don't stop it, she will be lost forever and I will never get her back. I couldn't live with that. I almost died when my mother passed away. For years, I debated on suicide because existence was empty and meaningless without her. It would be the same with Skye… worse… this time, I would do it. I would kill myself. There is no doubt in my mind.

"I had to do it, Skye."

I watch her set face, her beautiful headstrong face, as she sits across from me on her cot. Those green eyes stare into mine without wavering. I have told her that I have enough crazy and power to kill myself and yet, there is no fear. Her fire and courage is what I first fell in love with. She is my partner, my soul mate, my one and only.

I will win her back.

I must.

"I did it for you."

She stands up, smoothly and swiftly, anger flooding as she glares down. "Don't you dare put this on me! We had not even met when you committed that disgusting act."

To stay in control and remain focused, I do my best to disregard the hate directed at me. I need to keep remembering that for her, there is so much to learn and that for me, there is so much to tell. Luckily, we have all night.

"I will tell you everything. Every little dirty secret that I've been hiding away and never shared with anyone."

"More people you've killed?" She spits out and sits back down.

I shut my ears to her question and I will not all other questions until she has heard it all, until she understands. Whether she will forgive… I hope… but there is no guarantee.

"When I was little…" I start, at the beginning, as I must. The past always haunt and affect the present. "… my life was unstable and filled with military hostile situations. My father wanted us close, with him, at all times. It's a decision he has learned to regret."

I hold and exhale slowly, unable to continue because of my heart pounding so hard in my chest. Not only am I about to bring forth the images of the event. I am about to share them. A long time ago, I told myself that I would never speak of my mother's passing with anyone. The memory of her was too precious and too painful. It would be a disservice to her, as well as to myself.

Skye's green eyes are watching me and in them I see a trance of compassion… it gives me the strength to continue. "It was Africa. Local guerilla movements causing havoc, killing anyone who dared to get in their way. My father was sent in to put an end to it. That's what he did; squash rebellions and eliminate threats. My father thought it safe for us to accompany him. We were to stay at the base, removed and protected from the violence. But violence always spreads, breaks through, and attack the innocent."

I need another minute and some air. At the tent opening, I place my back to Skye. If tears will begin to fall, I don't want her to see them.

"My father underestimated their numbers and firepower. To be able to defeat the invading foreign military, the different guerillas came together and combined their forces. They weren't as dumb and strategy lacking as my father believed. It all happened so fast. I was asleep when the gunshots started. My mother came rushing in, pulling me out of the bed, and into the closet. As we hid, all around us was the screams of people dying."

"Where was your father?"

She is once again speaking to me!

I would have rejoiced over her acknowledging if it wasn't for what I was about to tell her next. "He showed up just as they were lining us up. The closet only kept us safe for a short while. It was inevitable that they were going to find us. I can still remember how the gun tip felt pressed against the back of my neck and how tightly my mother held my small hand. She knew… she knew." I can't turn around. I can't show Skye my face. "Every soldier was given a choice; only one could live. My father chose me and they cut her, raped her, and butchered her while forcing us to watch. I was never the same again."

Tears are now flowing and I look up at the tent ceiling to gather strength. "I blamed him, Skye. I blamed my father… and I hated him. I hated him to the point where I wanted him ruined, destroyed… dead… and I wanted to be the one who did it."

My gaze is still at the ceiling. It helps and comforts to look at nothing. I can almost convince my brain that I am alone. To recall and reveal hurts yet she needs to know. She needs to know me, all of me, even the part of me that is damaged, twisted, and cruel.

"This is why I turned on him, betrayed him, and joined the other side."

"And then you changed your mind, because of me, because you love me."

There is vice in her voice. She distrusts me now. Every word and every act of affection is tainted, blemished. Will my confession be able to remove it all and bring back the shiny luster we not so long ago shared?

My gaze leaves the ceiling, my head drops, and I turn to face her. "Yes, you changed everything. You changed me."

She huffs but I don't give up. I can never give up. Giving up on her would mean my death.

"The first time I saw you, I didn't know. I couldn't even phantom that I, as full of hate as I was, could ever love anyone like I love you."

There's another huff and rolling of the eyes.

"Because I didn't know, because I didn't love you yet or refused to accept that I did, I made so many mistakes: I threatened the life of your mother so that you would help me with the device, I aided the Sixers and Phoenix Group with their invasion, I killed Lt. Washington, I would have killed Josh if it wasn't for you, and I hurt you physically and mentally."

"What?" She questions, giving me the look you give a rambling mad man. "What are you talking about? None of that ever happened!"

Of course she doesn't understand. There is still so much to tell.

I keep going because eventually it will all come together and make sense. "The invasion failed. Terra Nova fought back by blowing up Hope Plaza. When I tried to prevent it, stop my father, you shot me."

She shakes her head, denying involvement. To prove my claim, show physical proof, I lift my shirt to show the gunshot wounds. Her eyes widen and I can see a change. She is beginning to not just hear me but actually listen.

"You shot me but I survived. I managed to make it to the Sixer's camp in the Badlands. And, this is where we fell in love."

Skye stands up and raises her hand in protest. "Hold on! This is crazy. None of this has ever happened."

It's a lot to take in and there is still much more. "My father knew of the Badlands. I don't why, but you came along. In the middle of the night, your campsite was attacked by raptors. I saved you, I healed you back to health, and slowly we became inseparable."

"Attacked? Raptors?"

I can't stop. I have to keep going. Raptors are her greatest fear. She will want to know and know she shall. Just not now cause I have to continue while I have the momentum.

"Because of my past actions, I couldn't return to Terra Nova. You would have come with me anywhere. You would have left everything and everyone behind, even your mother. But I couldn't do that to you. I had to find a way to correct the mistakes of the past. You showed me the way."

"I still don't understand. What are..?"

"The device," I cut her off. I dare to move a little closer and I am pleased to notice that she doesn't back away. "You told me '_This is the past. We're living in the past'_ and you were right. Time can be manipulated. The fracture was my salvation. It could take me back in time and give me a re-start. I worked nonstop to solve the restrictions." She stares at me and I say it straight out. "I used the device and the fracture to travel back in time to the day when we met in the Sixer's camp. I needed to start over, eliminate all mistakes, so that we could have a better future together. A future where I was not hated and we could live amongst those you love, like your mother and my father."

The questions have seized to come at me. She is too shocked, too overwhelmed, so she stays quiet. I reached out my hands, hoping she will grab them. She doesn't. It's too soon. There is still the issue with my dead other self. This is what I need to explain. This is what has turned me into a monster in her eyes.

I leave my hands out, hanging in the air, hoping that soon I will be redeemed. "When I traveled back, it was within the same time line, which means there was already one of me."

"And, there can be only one," she says.

"There can be only one," I agree. It's time to explain and show that my crime was truly not horrific. "The other Lucas, the one in the grave, was angry and revengeful. He was about to make many mistakes; mistakes that ruined and took many lives."

"Lt. Washington."

I nod, remembering the last thing she said to me before I pulled the trigger and ended her life; '_You have your father's eyes.' _In that moment, I had hated her as intensely as I hated my father. Killing her didn't just punish her for her insolence and silence her forever, it struck my father in the most personal way. Her death rattled and weakened him which was exactly what I wanted to do. I was cruel and hateful back then.

"I had to kill myself, Skye, and not just because there can be only one. Killing him was a service to the rest of the world. He cared nothing about others. Because of the emptiness and hate inside of him, brought on by the death of our mother, he was out to destroy anything that got in his way. He would have destroyed you if he would have known how you would impact his plans. If he would have known that you would make him human, vulnerable, and pliable, he would have killed you."

My hands are still extended, waiting empty and hopeful for hers.

"Why would I believe any of this? Where is the proof?"

"The proof is in that grave," I point out. "How else would there be two of us? How else would there be two devices? My father still has the other one at Terra Nova. How else would I be able to predict the Phoenix Group's every move? And then there's Kara."

Her reaction is immediate. "What about Kara?"

"She died in the invasion. I, the other me, personally attached a bomb to a pilgrim. It did what it was intended to do; it blew up the portal so that we could enter through the fracture closer to Terra Nova's gate. It also killed several people, one of them being Kara. After that, you and Josh grew… closer."

"That's why you were so avid about saving her and making sure she adjusted to Terra Nova."

"I'm a possessive man and I don't share," I confess. It may be considered a bad quality but I am not ashamed of it. "I'll do anything for you, Skye, to have you stay mine and for you to be happy; I'll risk my life for an annoying girl, I'll help Josh who I can't stand, I'll forgive my father who I have hated for many years, and I'll… I'll even kill myself."

I watch as her composition towards me changes. She is debating on taking my hands. They are ready for her. My whole body is ready for her.

I want her to know it all, know all of me. "It wasn't hard for me to kill him. He might have been me at one point in time but not anymore. He was a threat and just like my father, I eliminate threats… especially if they are a threat to you."

There's a soft smile playing across her lips. The first smile I have seen since she saw and since her disposition towards me turned pitch black.

She squirms and her hands fiddle at her sides. "You really traveled back in time, to this time?"

I nod, affirming.

She swallows, as one does when they are nervous. "And I really loved you… this other me… is this alternative future?"

Another nod.

Hesitation, yet she asks. "Did I know? Did I know that you were going back in time… what you would have to do?"

"Not of killing myself. I couldn't tell you. And, I tricked you. It was the only way. You didn't want me to do it but I had to. I couldn't let you give up everything for me. I love you too much to let you make such a sacrifice." I smile at her and I can feel her defenses crumbling. She is almost mine again. "It was all worth it, Skye. I've changed the future for the better."

She does not take my hands but she slides closer, close enough that my extended hands touch her waist. My heart pounds with joy, relief, excitement, and love as she lets me wrap my fingers around her mid section. I pull her to me and he doesn't protest. I sigh, my breath trembling as if escapes, as she returns my embrace.

Her heads leans against my shoulder and she whispers the words I had feared I would never hear. "I love you too."


	39. Unnecessary Worry

Underdogwriter2410, thank you for the review. It truly made my day. It's sad that I don't get more reviews, but at least I have a few very faithful readers. If the show would have gotten renewed for a second season, there probably would have been a larger interest. I would have loved to see where the show's writers would have taken the story line, especially Skye's and Lucas' 'relationship'.

This is Skye's last chapter. Enjoy. I am writer Lucas' chapter now which will be the last one.

Enjoy, Birgitta

**Final Skye chapter – Unnecessary Worry**

"I did this? I shot you?"

My fingers run in circles over his naked chest and rotate around the perimeter of his gunshot wounds. I am still in awe over all that he has told me. Some of it, I still struggle with. He is a killer, and not all sane, yet… he loves me. This, I believe. I also believe that he will do anything for me, to keep me safe and happy. Who else in my life will defend me with such mad intensity?

His chest moves under my fingers as he laughs. Me shooting him, nearly killing him, is a joke to him. Many men would never again speak to the woman who did such a thing but, not my Lucas. My Lucas, my crazy erratic Lucas, not only forgives me, he saves my life, woos me, and battles all obstacles to keep me his.

"I was attacked by raptors? Slashed by its claws?" I ask and he confirms with a nod. His hand glides across my hair and down my back where he runs three fingers in a slash like motion. "My back? Three cuts? How bad were they?"

"Bad enough to claim your life," he reveals and my heartbeat picks up.

All my life I had feared them, feared an attack. It is almost as if I knew, as if I could predict that in my life time, I was going to fall victim. Yet, I survived. Does that mean that the risk has lessened? The chance of being attacked twice has got to be small. It's all statistics, after all.

"Good thing," Lucas says and I lift my head so that I can see him. A small smile reshapes his lips and I narrow my eyes as I get ready for some typical cocky statement. "Good thing your boyfriend is a genius and a badass at killing dinosaurs."

I should roll my eyes at him and his complacent attitude but he is right. He is a genius and a badass. It's part of the reason why I am with him and why I will never leave him. If today's event didn't separate us, I don't believe anything will. In fact, not only would I never leave him, I want to have it all with him. For him, to be with him, I will go to the Badlands and start a new colony. He will protect me, against anyone and anything. There is no doubt.

"So, you are my boyfriend?" I tease and slide upwards so that we are face to face.

He answers exactly the way that I had hoped he would. "I have been your boyfriend for a long time, before you knew I was," he grins. He kisses me lightly on the lips, drawing it out, lingering, savoring. "You know I want more… don't you?"

I scrutinize him, giving him a teasing warning. "You'd better not be asking me to marry you."

His eyes lose their sparkle. "Why? Would you say no?"

Worry.

Unnecessary worry.

Because… "When you ask me, I want it to be special. Do it your way, the way Lucas Taylor would propose."

His grin reappears, wider and it has a twist of madness to it. "If you want special, you've got it!"He promises and now I am the worried one.

What will he do? Special in Lucas' mind can't be compared to a 'normal' person's special. Special for Lucas doesn't mean a ring hidden in a champagne flute or a romantic picnic. Special for him will be something no one have ever done before, something that will blow me away, and something that I will never ever forget. It will be unmatched, unbelievable, and unforgettable… just like him.

Lucas gets out of the cod, walks over to tent opening, and peeks out through a tiny flap. "But, first… let's get the hell out of here," he whispers so only I can hear.


	40. Skye and I, Thru all Times

So this is it. Final chapter! How weird that it turned out to be exactly 40 chapters.

It has been a great journey, lots of ups and down. I hope you have enjoyed it as well.

Lucas Taylor, what a character (I don't own him or any of the other characters). I am going to miss writing about him and taking on his captivating persona

Keep an eye out for other stories from me.

It's been fun.

Much love, Birgitta

PS: this chapter is dedicated to underdogwriter2410. I hope it is the final you have been wishing for.

**Final chapter; Lucas**

**- Skye and I, thru all times.**

We exit the tent, Skye and I, hand in hand. Mira stands arrogant and assured by her rover. Looking at her, seeing that smug grin of hers, I can't wait to beat her once again. How I am going to do this is still a puzzle. I would have preferred facing the enemy with a solid plan figured out instead of winging it. Yet, winging it has worked for me before.

"Looks like the two of you have made up. How sweet."

I glare back at her and spew out my contempt. "That's none of your damn business, Mira."

She grins but her eyes turn blacker. "Fair enough. I could care less as long as you do what you are told. No tricks this time, Lucas," she warns and grabs a hold of Skye. Roughly, she shoves her into a rover. "Stay!"

The door is slammed in Skye's face, nearly clipping her nose. "If you want me to cooperate, you'd best not harm her."

Arms crossed, Mira's tiny biceps popped, she appraises me. "Oh, you will cooperate, Lucas. And to make sure you do… I'm going to hold on to your little spy… hold her real close. Are you getting me?"

Oh, I get her, alright, all too well. "Just tell me what you want me to do. There is no need for threats."

"I want you to make yourself available to our employers, operate the device, and manipulate the fracture. Do what you were supposed to do. What you promised us you could do. That is, before you fell in love."

The sarcasm is plenty detectable. She is mocking me. After how I've behaved, towards her and the other Sixers, it's no wonder she doesn't believe that I could feel true love. I even turned my back on my father, did my outmost to completely destroy him, so no wonder. Someone like me, someone who has had such hate inside of him and gone down such a path of destructive behavior, should not be where I am today. I know this and I know who I owe thanks. For the rest of my life, I will be thanking her.

Testing my boundaries, the limits of my power, I ask for I must regain an upper hand. "And then what?"

She signals her confusion and then voices it. "What do you mean?"

"If I do it all, what will I get? What's in it for me… for us... Skye and I?"

She huffs, moving closer to me, her muscular arms still folded. "You get to live, you and your equally untrustworthy girlfriend. That is what you get. Be glad that you…"

"What do you want, Lucas?"

The familiar voice comes from behind. It's a voice I have not heard in a long time. It belongs to a person who should be dead. Once in another time, he was killed when Josh's father executed Terra Nova's plan to blow up Hope Plaza. But now he's back, now he's here, and once again he is very much alive and a part of my life.

Weaver.

I turn and face him, not sure how to find him. After what I have done, after all that I have promised, I expect a raised gun pointed at my head. I certainly did not expect a wide smile and arms raised for an embrace.

Laughing, Weaver crushes me to his chest. "Lucas, I am so pleased to see you."

My arms hang at my side, startled and unsure of how to take his excitement. I betrayed him. I risked his chance of profit and glory. Why is he not angry? Why is he not resentful?

He extends me to arm length, appraising me, evaluating me. "So, what is this about falling in love? Eh?" He gives me a playful shake, similar to what you give an old dear friend who you have not seen for a long time. "In love! Who would have thought? Mira?"

He looks over my shoulder, which is still held captive by Weaver's claw like hand, at Mira who I am certain is answering with a scowling shake of her head. Amused, in a church Sunday pleasant kind of mood, Weaver chuckles and pulls me to his side while wrapping an arm around me. We begin to move towards another rover, his presumably.

"So, tell me, what do you want?"

I see no reason to not speak fully from my heart and brain. "I want full compensation and freedom for me… and for Skye. She is the reason behind all my reasoning; past, present, and future. Guarantee me a carefree life with her and I'll give you all my knowledge."

"Done!" Weaver seals and gives me a chummy squeeze at the shoulder. "There was never any need for all this theatrics, Lucas. You should have just asked to begin with. No need to run off to daddy and pretend to be someone you are not. You are not a settler or a pilgrim. You are a taker and a destroyer. Embrace that, Lucas. No shame in being a survivor and opportunist."

I force a smile, even though I'd rather punch him. Lucky for me, Skye is in a rover. If she would have heard, I would have to yet again explain and ensure. Or perhaps, I wouldn't have to but I would have wanted to. Just the mere thought of Skye doubting my change in persona makes me ill. I've almost lost her so many times. I refuse for there to be the slightest bit of chance ever again.

"When do we get started?"

"Such hurry," Weaver chuckles and a sensation of hate for him bubbles.

"Yeah well… Mira has locked my reason in a steaming hot rover so either we do this and get moving or… Mira needs to let her out."

My teeth are clenched as I am talking. Weaver has been nothing but accommodating yet I cannot act civilized. Skye is not by my side and whenever that happens, my temper seems to more easily spike. Skye has a calming effect on me. She controls and steadies me.

Weaver snaps a finger and Skye is soon at my side. Her shirt is soaked through with sweat and I glare at Mira, promising her a slow death with my eyes. Mira, cocky as ever, taps a middle finger on the revolver at her hip showcasing her current upper hand.

Current… much can change.

The next day, the harvesting begins and continues over the following. Skye and I accompany Weaver on all the excursions. Weaver is weak and scared, has been ever since I've known him. He is nothing like myself or my father. The simplest of bug puts him in a winy frenzy. How could I have stood by him, aided him willingly? How could I have ever handled being around him? He is so pathetic and unworthy of this place's riches.

"You're showing your anger," Skye tells me, the fear for my safety radiating through her eyes and trembling in her voice. Her fingers come around my neck, fingers lingering on my scars like they always do, and she leans in to whisper. "Don't let them see your anger. Hide it. Disguise it. Keep them believing."

I might be smarter but she is wiser.

"Yes, ma'am."

I enclose my lips on hers and with our kiss, open and untamed despite all our enemies looking on, I know for certainty that all will work out. How is still the throbbing question, the question that keeps me up at night as a naked Skye lays entwined by my side. Where my father is and what he is planning I do not know. There is no doubt in my mind that he is alive. No one will ever be able to kill off that old war bull. I have not dared to ask why Terra Nova has been left alone for the curiosity would not be viewed well. Wishful thinking has led me to the idea of defeat. Weaver and his mercenaries attacked Terra Nova and were defeated. If so, how strong is still my father's defense? Are they strong enough to come here, attack, and rescue us? If so, I will be ready.

A few more days pass and the first shipment is upon us. In the morning, the first riches will be shipped across and with my help. Once 2149 has gotten a taste of what this time line has to offer, the thirst will become unquenchable. They will go to any means to rip this land of all that it has. All will be destroyed, including the people that wish to make this land their home. I can't let that happen. I can't assist in the destruction of my new future.

"What can I do? How can I change things?" I mumble into Skye's soft hair.

An unconscious and imcomprehendable answer is all that I receive from my very own sleeping beauty. I sigh and pull her to me, hoping her closeness will at least bring me peace so that I can fall asleep. Nothing good has ever come of apnea. For tomorrow to turn in my favor, I need to be…

"Lucas. Lucas. Are you in there?"

Knowing who it is instantly, I quickly release myself from Skye's limbs and slide to the northeast corner of the tent. "Reynolds, what the hell? What are you doing here? Do you want to get killed?"

"Your father sent me," he whispers through the thin fabric of the tent, leaning so close that the lining moves.

"Well, of course he did. I didn't think you've come on a suicide mission on your own accord," I growl, quietly yet perfectly clearly. Nice kid this Reynolds, but not too bright. "Fuck," I curse, showcasing how I feel about my father's lack of care. If it wasn't for the risk of exposure, I would have been ecstatic about his sudden appearance. The problem is, if Reynolds is detected, we are all screwed, including Skye. "Well you're here so get on with it."

Following orders, not taking notice or not paying heed to my irritation, Reynolds leans in even further and begins to spell out my father's plan. By the time we have all the details worked out, which aren't many, camp is beginning to stir and so is Reynolds.

"No worries, I'm disguised to fit in," Reynolds ensures, just before he rises and the sound of his footsteps indicate his leaving.

Not convinced of his deceptive ninja skills, I remain still while listening for commotion. When the screams of awareness fail to echo through camp, I allow myself to sneak back into bed. Unable to fall asleep, my mind racing with the plan for tomorrow, I lay awake staring into the tent ceiling. The stars can just barely be seen still I can see their beauty. If tomorrow does not go as my father plans, today's beauty is bound to fade. It won't be long until here and now will be as ruined as 2149.

No way. I won't let this present become like that present. I've done too much, gone through too many obstacles to let that happen. I like my life now, the way it is, and no one is going to take that away from me. I'm Lucas Taylor; I make my own future and I get what I want. The best proof of this is Skye laying naked next to me. She used to despise me, several times, and yet she is mine!

I continue to go over the plan until my heart has almost convinced my mind that it is going to work. When Skye finally wakes up, I debate on telling her. I should tell her. It is only right that she should know yet I hesitate. I have learned to listen to my inner voice. It rarely tells lies and steer me wrongly.

The portal stands lonely and bare when we arrive. Its silver metal shines in the light of the sun. The portal used to be an obsession, an object I wished to possess and master. I believed it to be linked to my victory. Ultimately, by wielding its power, I would bring forth my father's destruction.

I was a fool, a clueless blind heartless fool who was unable to see past the one meaningless obsession to realization the one true obsession; Skye. I've never deemed obsession as a bad thing, as long as the object of your obsession is the right one. I will thank God till the day I die for all the events that made me see: meeting Skye, getting shot, the raptor attack on Skye, and us falling in love.

"Lucas! Stop daydreaming and open the damn portal!"

Charming as always, Mira yells out an order she has no authority to bark. I let it slide. Let's get on with it. There is no time like the present.

After ensuring myself one last time that Skye is close enough to me to be out of harm's way, I position myself behind the portal with device in hand. Rovers are lined up to enter through the portal and into 2149. On each side of the rovers, mercenaries and Sixers' stomp impatiently. They are itching to get paid. The rovers are all filled from top to bottom with profitable minerals. Little do they know, they are not getting paid today… or any other day.

I slide my fingers over the device and the portal awakens with an outward bulging shock wave. It is larger and more destructive then the one I brought forth on the Terra Novans. People and machines are tossed back, to the sides, and into each other. Smoke, cries, and terror mingle until there is only madness. Just then, to add to it, firing erupts all around us. Grabbing a hold of Skye, we duck into safety and watch as Terra Novans emerge out from the trees. One by one, the enemy falls dead, Mira being one of the first. Running towards me with arms stretched out pleading for my help, Weaver is brought down with two gun shots to his back. Skye never looks away. She never cowers. Instead, she pries the gun out of Weaver's frozen grip and takes aim. But there is no need. The battle is over.

Through the gun smoke, I see my father move towards us and we rise off the ground to meet him. "Dad," I nod, greeting him. "Quite the cluster fuck plan you've demised. Blow shit up and shoot everything that moves. Brilliant."

My old man yanks at the corner of his left lip. "A simple thank you will suffice, Lucas." He snatches Skye from me and gives her a bear hug, a father to daughter embrace. Skye returns his love with equal genuineness. "No need to admit I'm the master mind and not you."

I shake my head at him, grinning like I only do towards those I care about. "I was working on a plan, a plan better than this."

"Sure you were, son," my father mocks, laughing and the rest of Terra Nova joins in, including the love of my life.

I'm being laughed at, being made fun of, and oddly… I'm ok with it. "Dad…" I say and he observes me, expecting another sly comment. He is as unprepared as I am amazed. "Thanks, dad, for rescuing us. I owe you one."

He lets go off Skye and replaces her petite figure with mine. "Hell, son, anytime. Whenever you need a cluster fuck plan I'll be there for you! That's a promise!"

That hug, pledge, and giant leap for us Taylor men was the finale and over the next months we continue to grow closer. Hope Plaza has been shut down, blown up till nothing remains. It is safer that way. We can still control the fractures from both sides with the devices. All the power rests with us now so there will be no more surprises. At least until an equally brilliant person figures out how to engineer a device… which seems highly unlikely.

Little by little, my father learns of the Badlands and its secret fracture. When asking about the second device, Skye covers for me by exclaiming that I am a mad genius who can practically design anything with a roll of toilet paper and a paper clip.

God, I love that woman!

It makes sense what we have done. Terra Nova has been split in half with the Shannons' remaining and us starting a new colony in the Badlands. Washington has come with my father and a wedding is in the works. I think they're waiting… for us… for me. But before we can get married, before she can say yes, I have to propose. She wants her proposal to be unique, special, and that's what she'll get. She wants it done the Lucas Taylor way and I aim to please her, in every little way, now and forever.

"Where are we going?" She smiles as I lead her through the Badland portal. "Or, should I say when?"

"You'll see," I answer not willing to reveal anything. I want her to see, feel, and be overwhelmed with emotions. Just like I was when I saw for the first time.

We walk through the portal out to the other side, into the future of our time line. I lift a finger to my lips, urging her to stay quiet. Together, hand in hand as it should be, we walk through the greenery until the colony is visible. From a far, behind some sheltering trees, we stop and I pull out two binoculars from my backpack.

Excited, wide eyed and wide minded, Skye takes hers and brings it up to her face. "What am I looking for?" She giggles and peers down at the pilgrims below.

I bring my binoculars to my eyes and set my sights on a family of three. "Us," I tell her. "You are looking for us, the future us, the way we will soon be."

She sees and she freezes, her fingers locking the binocular into place like paralyzed. "Lucas… it's… it's us. And the child… the boy… is it..?"

Lowering the binocular, I laugh and cry, tears beginning to fall as I watch her face. "Yes, it's our son, our future son." I swallow, clearing my throat and preparing my voice. She lowers hers and her tear-filled eyes meet mine. "Skye, I want you in my life now and forever. You are my future… as you have just seen. I love you. Marry me."

She nods, frantically, her locks bouncing and her tears falling erratically around her. "Yes… yes… yes… forever yes. My future belongs to you. It has always belonged to you… Lucas Taylor."


End file.
